Keeping the enemy!
by Mega-Twilight-fan1991
Summary: Sequel to: WORKING WITH THE ENEMY! Bella and Edward are finally happy together, just as they set off to college. Will past problems resurface? Will they make it through? :  E/B. CANON COUPLES. ALL HUMAN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiiii! **

**Bella and Edward are baack!**

**With the SEQUEL to: 'WORKING WITH THE ENEMY!' :D**

**Sorry about the wait.**

**But I told you I'd do one! **

**I hope your all still interested. **

**If you haven't read my first story: Working with the enemy. I suggest you go read that first and then come back, it will probably make more sense that way :)**

**Anyway here we go. I hope you enjoy this one as much as the first. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all except the plot. **

**

* * *

**

**Keeping the enemy**

**Chapter 1 **

'Look at this one' I laughed, throwing the photograph across the bed to Alice.

She picked it up and burst out laughing.

'Oh my gosh, we were totally wasted' she chuckled, as she looked at herself lying on the floor, skirt above her head, as I sat next to her trying to shove as many marshmallows in my mouth as I could.

I giggled as she passed it back to me and I put it in the box with the rest of the photos I'd taken off my notice board.

'This?' she asked, and I looked up to see her holding my favourite holey bed hoodie.

'Yes that's a definite!' I told her.

'Bella? Really?' she tutted, slowly moving her hand over the rubbish box.

'Alice!' I warned.

'Oh come on Bella, this is awful' she looked at the offending piece of clothing in disgust.

'Alice...am I asking you to wear it?' I exclaimed.

'Couldn't pay me enough babe' rolling her eyes, she threw it in the 'keep' box, not bothering to carefully fold it like she had all the others.

'Hope Edward hasn't seen you in that' she muttered, not quietly enough. 'Ow' she squeaked as the pair of balled up socks hit the back of her head.

She glared at me before flipping me the finger and going back to my wardrobe.

I giggled and started packing the things on my desk.

It was the end of August and Alice was helping me finish packing for college.

Luckily we had both gotten into the same college in California and Edward was going to a specialist music college just a short train ride away. It worried me a little, the thought of being away from him. I knew even though he wouldn't be far, I would miss him. We'd practially been together constantly for the last year!

I was going to study English literature and Alice, dance.

'What about this?' Alice suddenly piped up, showing me one of Edwards old t-shirts I'd borrowed a while back.

'It's Edward's, you'll have to ask him' I shrugged.

She huffed and flung it in the box of Edward's stuff we'd found horded in my room.

As if sensed he was being talked about, my phone started vibrating on the desk.

'Yep?' I answered, holding the phone between my ear and shoulder as I continued to shove things in boxes.

'I'm done at work, come over?' he asked.

'Can't, were still packing'

'I'll come to you then' he decided, and I could hear the engine of his car rev in the background.

'Okay, ooh and will you pick up some chips, we've run out' I asked as Alice shook the empty bowl at me.

'Kay. Be there in 10' he hung up.

I snapped my phone shut and threw it on the bed behind me.

Edward and I had been together nearly a year and things were really good. We were closer than ever, and even though we still bitched and moaned at each other, snapped and argued...it made us _us_. We worked. And obviously we were nice to each other too...sometimes. No, Edward could actually be pretty sweet, when he wanted to be, and that was actually more often than you might think.

I looked around my now nearly empty room and realised we were nearly done.

I slumped down on my bed and kicked Alice's feet, which were now hanging out from under the bed.

'What are you doing?' I asked nudging her again.

She slid out and glared at me. She stood up in front of me, and I noticed she was covered in dust.

'Bella, it's disgusting under there' she tutted, holding up an old looking sock.

I shrugged. 'So, it's not like I live under there'

'You know you're starting to sound just like Edward' she raised an eyebrow as she flung the sock in my face.

'Who sounds like me?' the man himself asked as he strolled in and threw the bag of chips at me, before crawling on the bed and positioning himself so his head was in my lap.

'Me apparently' I informed him, shoving my hand in his hair and massaging his head roughly.

'Pfft, you wish' he winked before closing his eyes and sighing.

'What's up?' I asked him, softening my strokes on his scalp.

'Just fucking tired' he groaned.

I leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

He grinned and pouted a little. I giggled and pecked his lips quickly.

'Hey Bella! Do you want this?' Alice squeaked, pulling me out of my staring at Edwards amazing fucking jaw. I looked up to see her holding my old ballet tutu. I raised an eyebrow.

'Erm, considering I haven't worn it since I was nine Alice, probably not' I laughed.

'Can I have it?' she asked. I looked at her face to see if she was taking the piss, but it seems she was deadly serious, her eyes pleaded for me to say yes.

'I guess' I shrugged. 'I don't know if it will fit...' I stopped mid-sentence as I watched her easily slip it over her jeans, before twirling around in front of the mirror.

'Thanks Belly' she squeaked.

'It's...okay' I chuckled, looking down at Edward who just shrugged and closed his eyes again.

'Oh shit, is that the time?' Alice said suddenly, scooping up her bag and shoes.

'Well, I haven't changed the clock' I said sarcastically.

'_You' _she pointed her finger at me sharply. 'Are spending way too much time with him, you sarcy bitch' she pointed between me and Edward.

'What?' I smirked, lifting my hands.

'Are you leaving?' I laughed, as Edward moaned at me to carry on massaging his head.

She glared at me, before smiling and quickly kissing my cheek.

'Byee, I'll text you about tomorrow night' she grinned as she raced out of my room.

'Your sister is strange' I sighed and lay my head back so it landed on my pillow, pushing my hand back into Edward's hair.

He looked up at me from my lap and grinned.

'I think it runs in the family' I winked.

'Fuck you' he pouted as he shoved his face into my stomach.

I giggled as I felt him moan as I tugged hard at his bronze hair.

He lifted his face and smirked at me, cocking an eyebrow quickly as he made his way up my body until his face reached mine.

I stared at him, into his amazing emerald eyes, at his mouth which had formed a sweet smile as he stared back at me, his hands which had found mine and twisted together with them, and the thought of ever being away from him suddenly hurt my heart. I sucked in a breath and squeezed his fingers.

'You okay baby?' he whispered softly.

'I'm, I'm just gonna miss you' I sighed, looking down at our hands.

'Bella, I won't be far' he chuckled quietly.

'I don't care, it's far enough'

'Don't be silly' he tsked.

'I'm not being silly!' I snapped, suddenly feeling a bit annoyed.

'Bella, it's an hour train ride' he said moving my arms around his back so I was pulled against his chest.

'Why are you making me feel like an idiot?' I sighed into him.

'You _are_ being an idiot' he chuckled.

'Thanks' I groaned.

'Look, it's not a big deal babe, if you feel the need to hump me that bad, you'll only be an hour away' he laughed.

'Edward, i'm being serious' I said pulling back so I could glare at him.

'Bella, please will you just shut up, we have ages before we leave, stop worrying about shit'

'Two days is not ages Edward!' I argued.

'Please?' he sighed, putting a finger to my lips.

Softly he traced my lips with his thumb, before cupping my cheek in his palm.

I leaned into it and closed my eyes.

'Amazing' he said.

I opened my eyes as my cheek was suddenly free and I was falling forward, my face hitting the pillow.

'Edward?' I asked as I lifted my head to see him looking in one of the boxes on the floor.

'I didn't know you still had this?' he said loudly, the moment totally gone as he held up a hacky sack that me and Alice had found earlier.

I didn't say anything just frowned at him and shook my head.

'Count for me' he said, throwing it between his hands.

I laughed, amazed at how things had gone from serious to fun within seconds. But I didn't mind, it kind of told me he just wanted to enjoy our time together, before things changed.

'Okay' I grinned as he dropped the sack to his foot.

He looked up at me with a crooked smile and winked.

As I watched him kick it from one foot to the other, I realised just how much I loved the guy infront of me.

Now I just needed to tell him that.

* * *

**So? Did you like? **

**As good as the first one? **

**Obviously this was just the re-introduction to Bella and Edward, and whats happening in their lives at the mo. **

**Nothing too exciting at the mo but LOTS of drama to come as they head off to college! **

**Really really hope you enjoyed! **

**Please leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you think. **

**Next chapter soon, if I get enough response **

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here's the second chapter. **

**I'm so happy with the response this story has gotten. So many have added to story alert and favourites. So thankyou! :) **

**Okay so in this chapter there is a LEMON! Just a warning for anybody who doesnt like reading those. Just want to warn you...it is my first ever lemon so please dont be too hard on me :) lol **

**Anyway i'll let you get on with it :)**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

'Well Edward's picking me up at 7' I muttered around a mouthful of lasagne.

'And are you staying the night?' Charlie asked, taking a gulp of water as he raised an eyebrow.

'Yeah, dad' I smiled.

'In Alice's room I hope?' he said, though he wasn't asking, he was telling.

I rolled my eyes. 'Of course dad' I lied.

'Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off? Save Edward a trip?' he asked as I stood up and started clearing the plates. But I knew what he was up to.

'Dad, it's fine' I smiled, knowing his sole purpose was not to save Edward a trip, but to see how much alcohol there would be.

'Fine' he sulked putting his feet up on the table and rubbing his belly.

'I'm going to go get ready' I told him, noticing the time. I wiped my hands on a dish cloth and threw it at Charlie.

'Feel free to wash up' I offered, chuckling as he pulled the cloth off his face.

'Hmmph' he grunted, throwing it on the table in front of him.

'Don't strain yourself dad' I laughed walking past him, towards the stairs, knowing the washing up would still be there when I got home tomorrow.

Once upstairs, I grabbed my wash bag and headed for a shower.

An hour and a half later just as I finished curling my hair, the three knocks I was so used to, came from the front door.

I ran from my room, not just because I wanted to see Edward, but because I wanted to beat Charlie.

He had started interrogating him at every opportunity, after he found us in a compromising position on the sofa one night when he came home from work early.

'Fuck' I muttered as I reached the top of the stairs and saw Charlie open the door to him.

'Edward' he grunted, motioning for him to come in.

''Sup Charlie' he laughed, bumping my father's arm gently with his fist.

I rolled my eyes. _Yeah great way to win him over Edward!_

'It's Chief Swan to you' he muttered as I coughed making my presence known.

Charlie looked up at me and held his hands up, muttering 'okay okay!' as he walked away, leaving Edward standing there as he made his way back to his arm chair.

Edward looked up at me and shrugged his shoulders, before grinning.

'You ready?' he asked.

'Erm, nearly...5 minutes' I told him.

'Can I use your toilet then, I gotta piss' he groaned, grabbing his crotch.

I heard Charlie not to subtly cough, to remind him he was still there.

'Wow, your so charming' I said sarcastically as he made his way up the stairs, stopping just in front of me a smirk on his face.

He winked before grabbing my waist and pulling me against him.

'Your gonna mess my dress up!' I moaned trying, not quite hard enough, to struggle free.

'It's alright, it'll be on my bedroom floor soon enough' he winked.

'Edward!' I hissed pulling him down the hall. 'Charlie is down there!'

He shrugged, letting go of me and going into the bathroom.

I went into my room and sat in front of the mirror to put the finishing touches to my makeup.

Ten minutes later, and me and Edward were sat in his Volvo, driving, way too fast towards his house, where Alice was throwing a 'goodbye party' for everyone.

'You look very sexy tonight baby' Edward grinned, glancing at me as we stopped at some traffic lights.

'Thank you, you don't scrub up so bad yourself' I giggled taking in his black shirt which was open over a light blue tee, and his dark blue skinny jeans.

'I know' he winked.

'Wow conceited much?' I laughed, as he chuckled and moved his hand over and rested it on my leg.

I placed my own hand over it and pushed my fingers between his.

He played with the hem of my dress, a smirk growing on his face as he slowly moved both of our hands up my thigh.

'Edward stop' I laughed, pushing his hand back down.

'Tease' he chuckled.

'I am not a tease' I pouted.

'Bella, wearing that dress, you are such a fuckin' tease' he grinned and I blushed a little.

A few minutes later and we were parked in the Cullen's garage, next to Alice's porche.

'Lets go show these fuckers how to party' he fist-pumped the air before jumping out.

I rolled my eyes and climbed out of my side.

I followed him out of the garage, through the kitchen to the lounge where the party was already in full swing.

'Bellaaa' Alice cried as she jumped on Edward's back. 'And of course hello to you too dear brother of mine' she patted his head.

'Fuck off dipshit' he groaned shoving her off him, and walking off towards a table full of alcohol.

I looked around the room, and noticed Alice had covered nearly every inch of it in some sort of lights or decorations.

'Alice, you went a little crazy didn't you?' I shouted over the music which had just grown in volume.

'Whaat?' she yelled back. I could tell she was already a little drunk.

'You went crazy!' I practically screamed as she laughed and shook her head motioning that she still couldn't hear me.

'Never mind' I laughed as she waved quickly and ran off to harass someone else.

I giggled and made my way over to Edward. He was still at the drinks table, pouring himself a beer with his back turned to him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind and leaned my head against his back.

'Missing me already?' he chuckled, rubbing my arm as he took a swig from his cup.

'Oh crap, it's you...I thought you were Mike' I giggled into his shoulder.

'Not fucking funny Bella' he growled twisting in my arms so he was now facing me.

I smirked as he leaned down and crashed his lips to mine. His tongue quickly darted out, running along my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to him greeting it with my own.

My hands climbed up his back and slipped into his hair, tugging hard.

He groaned into my mouth as his hands grasped at my ass.

'Hey! Wanna move? Other people want drinks' I heard someone moan from behind us.

I unwillingly pulled away from Edward and glared at the bitch who was standing with her hands on her hips waiting for us to move.

I slipped my fingers between Edward's and pulled him to the middle of the room where people were dancing.

'Dance with me' I whispered slipping my arms around his neck as his wound around my waist and pulled me against him.

'But Bella you can't dance for shit' he chuckled.

I started slowly moving my hips against his as I looked up and smirked.

'God Bella, what are you trying to do me?' he groaned as he started moving with me.

'What do you mean?' I answered innocently, bucking my hips hard into his.

He growled softly and I could feel his growing erection through his jeans as he pushed back against me, my body reacting immediately, the heat between my legs deepening quickly.

'Bella' he moaned as he leaned his head against my shoulder, his mouth pressed to my neck. 'You're so sexy' he mumbled, his lips making his way across my jaw.

'Mmm' I sighed leaning my head back.

'Okay, you two that is not something I wanna see' Emmett bellowed patting Edward hard on the back.

'Fuck off Emmett' he flipped him the finger before trying to return to my neck.

'Nah, Alice wants us to set up the karaoke' he told him, grabbing the back of his t-shirt and pulling him away from me.

'Fuck sake' he snapped, releasing my waist.

'Oh come on, she'll still be here in 5 minutes' Emmett laughed, winking in my direction.

'I'll be right back' Edward said pointing at me not to go anywhere before kissing my forehead.

I stood for a minute watching Edward being dragged unwillingly towards the basement by Emmett before deciding to look for Angela. I hadn't seen her in a while.

I downed a couple of vodka shots from the drinks table, before wandering around the room looking for my other best friend.

Twenty minutes later and, me and Angela were sitting in the kitchen laughing about all the good times we'd had in high school.

'I'm gonna go find Edward' I told her, once we'd finished laughing about how I fell on stage at graduation.

I wandered through to the living room, stepping over a drunk guy lying in the doorway before proceeding to trip over a can. I looked back at the offending object with a glare before searching for Edward.

I looked around the room and my heart stopped when I saw him.

Talking, _laughing_ with her!

With Lauren_ fucking_ Mallory.

The thought of him being with other girls at college, when I wasn't around suddenly terrified me.

Our conversation from the night before shot into my head, at his avoidance to tell me he would miss me and rage filled me as Lauren touched his arm and laughed.

I stormed over to him and the smile that graced his face as I approached quickly disappeared when he saw my expression.

'Bella? What's wrong baby?' he asked stepping towards me, his hand reaching out to touch my arm, but I yanked it away.

'Whats wrong?' I practically screamed.

'Bella, calm the fuck down' he hissed grabbing my arm and pulling me into a corner.

'Are you going to miss me?' I screeched.

'What?' he frowned taken aback by my anger.

'Are you going to fucking miss me Edward?' I repeated.

'Bella, what are you talking about?' he asked, looking genuinely confused.

'What the fuck were you doing?' I yelled.

'I was just talking for fuck sake Bella!' he said angrily, pressing his finger to his temple.

'To that slag!'

'Bella...your being ridiculous!' He shook his head and laughed darkly.

'Fuck you Edward!' I screamed in his face before pushing past him and running up the stairs.

I ran up the three flights of stairs as quickly as I could, shoving people out of the way as I went.

The third floor was empty as it was out of bounds, so I sprinted to the end door, crashing through it and slamming it behind me.

The tears came then. Spilling over and flowing freely down my cheeks. I backed against the door, sliding down it until I was sat on the floor. I pulled my legs up against my chest and leaned my head on my knees.

I don't know why I had acted like that. I knew it was a total over-reaction, but I couldn't help it. Just seeing him with her had caused images of him at college to flash through my head. Surrounded by girls, all after one thing.

I knew what he was like, before us, and I was petrified of him going back to those ways once I was out of the picture. Logically I knew he wouldn't, I knew it was me being an insecure, jealous bitch but the nagging feeling wouldn't go away. The fact he wouldn't tell me he'd miss me, didn't help my issues.

'Bella' his voice suddenly called from the other side of the door.

'Go away' I whispered, not sure if that's what I really wanted.

'I'm not going anywhere Bella, not until you talk to me' he said stubbornly.

Neither of us said anything else.

'Bella please let me in' Edward asked softly after what felt like hours in silence. My tears had slowly subsided to slow trickles and eventually stopped.

I sighed and moved from the door, sitting cross legged against his bed on the floor.

'You can come in' I whispered.

Nothing happened for a few minutes and I wondered if he'd heard me, but just as I was about to call to him again, the door slowly opened and he stepped inside, shutting the door behind him quietly before leaning against it.

'Hey' he smiled softly.

'Hi' I sighed, as I looked up at his face. He looked sad.

'Bella, what happened down there?' he asked quietly staring into my eyes, gaze never faltering.

I shrugged and looked down at the floor, picking at my shoe.

'Bella' he whispered and I felt his breath on my cheek. I looked up to see him inches from my face, kneeling in front of me. 'Listen to me'

He took hold of my hands and pulled them into his lap.

'I'm going to miss you' he said.

'You're just saying that now' I shook my head.

'I'm not' he took a breath. 'The thing is Bella, I wanted to tell you I would miss you...I just didn't think I could ever describe to you just how much' he sighed, squeezing my hands. 'I was afraid to admit it to myself let alone you. The thought of not being with you every day scares me shitless' he whispered. 'I'm scared Bella' he looked deep into my eyes, his eyes glistening softly.

'Scared?' I mouthed silently, furrowing my brows slightly.

'Petrified. Because Bella, let's face it I'm a bit of an asshole' he paused and cocked an eyebrow quickly, and I smiled. 'And you deserve so much better, I'm just scared that _you're_ going to realise that...and want to find that person' He looked down at our hands.

'Baby' I pulled one of my hands free and cupped his cheek. 'You are all I want! Besides I'm the one who should be fucking scared. Look at you. Who wouldn't want you? I'm scared you'll...'

'Go back to how I was before?' he said, his head snapping up.

'No...I...I...can you not understand why I'd be a little apprehensive?' I sighed.

'I can, and I fucking hate that I make you feel like that'

'You don't, it's not your fault...I just...I know you'd never...I'm just scared Edward...' I paused. 'I don't want you to find someone else' I whispered almost silently.

Suddenly his lips were against mine. Frantic and hard. Full of urgency, want, need and reassurance.

I pushed back, twisting my hands in his hair, pulling him closer. I needed him closer! I practically climbed into his lap.

'I...' he broke away. 'Will...' he pecked my lips. 'Never...' and again. 'Want anybody else' his lips were on my neck now.

'Edward' I sighed.

'Bella...' he pulled back suddenly. His eyes searched my face, before focusing intently on my eyes. 'I...I...' he stuttered.

'What is it Edward?' I asked alarmed at the worried expression his face suddenly possessed.

'I...I...fuck!' he slapped his hand to his forehead. 'Bella...I want to say something' he told me.

Sensing he wanted to say exactly the same as me, but finding it hard...I decided to help him out.

'I love you Edward' I whispered, looking at the floor.

His hand came to my face and lifted my chin to look at him.

A small smile graced his face now, the worry all gone.

'Thank you' he pecked my lips. 'But I was actually gonna say: I need to fart' he smirked.

I slapped his arm and scowled at him.

'I'm joking' he grinned before taking a deep breath. 'I...I love you too' he said, his cheeks turning the faintest red.

I leaned forward and met his lips with my own.

The kiss this time was slow and easy, all the urgency gone.

I ran my tongue along his lip and he granted me access, meeting me with his own tongue.

'I love you' he whispered pulling away, and peppering my jaw with light pecks.

'I love you too' I giggled.

He worked his way down my neck and back up before finally returning to my lips.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me tightly against him.

Our tongues danced together as his hands ran down my sides, down my legs, which were tangled on his lap, before slowly slipping under the bottom of my dress, running his hands along my thighs, driving me fucking crazy.

'Edward' I moaned and a low growl rumbled in his throat.

Suddenly he stood up, pulling me with him, never once leaving my lips as he gently lowered me onto his bed.

I pulled away for a second to shuffle backwards up the bed so I was resting against the headboard, before grabbing Edward's shirt and pulling him on top of me.

'Bella' he whispered as I kissed and licked along his jaw line.

'Yeah?' I mumbled as my hands slipped under his shirt and ran up his back.

'Were gonna be okay?' he asked, making me pull back and look at his face.

'Edward we're going to be fucking great' I told him sincerely and he grinned and kissed my forehead.

Suddenly a smirk flashed on his face as he played with the hem of my dress.

I wiggled underneath him and I could feel his hard on pressed against my thigh.

'Bella?' he winked. 'May I please remove this annoying article of clothing...it's completely un-needed' he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

I giggled and simply raised my arms above my head, letting him know he could.

He grabbed the bottom of my dress, pushed it up my thighs and over my hips, revealing my pink shorties. He lowered his head to my stomach, and as he continued moving the dress up my body, his tongue followed, leaving a cool trail behind.

He slowly pulled the material over my head, leaving me in just my panties and matching pink bra.

'God Bella' he groaned bucking his hips against mine as he glanced down at my body.

I pushed back against his crotch, and tugged on his shirt, letting him know I wanted it off.

He sat back and shrugged the over-shirt off, before pulling the tee over his head and quickly returning to me.

His tongue plunged into my mouth and I desperately wanted it in other places too.

My hands roamed his chest, starting at his shoulders I slowly moved downwards, softly grazing his nipples, eliciting a moan from him, before they travelled down over his abs to the small trail of bronze hair that disappeared into his jeans. One hand remained there as the other moved down to the large bulge in his jeans.

I pushed my hand hard against him and rubbed his length through his trousers.

'Fuck Bella' he hissed, pulling away from my mouth and sitting up.

His hand shot to the button on his jeans but I pushed it away.

'Let me' I said crawling towards him on my knees.

I popped open the button and slowly pulled the zip down, grazing his cock as I did so. Edward watched me, his eyes glazed over, his mouth slightly open...the tip of his tongue just visible.

I leaned in and sucked it into my mouth.

'Mmm' he groaned as I pulled away and pushed him so he was now lying underneath me.

I slid his jeans down his legs and pulled them off his feet, leaving him in just his boxers, his cock underneath desperate to be free.

I moved back up his legs, teasingly slowly. I kissed, licked and nibbled up his calves and then thighs, taking my time, enjoying hearing his breathing getting faster and heavier each time I moved a little higher.

'Bella please' he begged, propping himself up on his elbows so he could see me.

'What?' I asked innocently.

'Touch me' he pleaded.

At his command I yanked his boxer shorts off and glanced at his huge cock, hard for me.

'So hard' I breathed.

'Only for you baby' he promised, watching me intently.

I grabbed him quickly, making his head fall back against the pillow and a loud growl erupt from his chest.

Slowly, I moved my hand up and down his shaft, rubbing my thumb over the head, collecting the pre cum that had gathered there.

'Fuck Bella, I love you' he almost shouted.

'Shhh' I giggled. 'And I love you...let me show you' I winked as his eyes widened.

I lowered my mouth to him and darted my tongue out licking him from base to tip, before taking him all in.

'Shiit' he cried bucking his hips.

I moved my head up and down grazing his cock with my teeth, whilst swirling my tongue round him. My hand moved with me covering the part of him I couldn't quite reach.

'Bella...seriously, I'm gonna...ugh...fuck...cum...if you don't stop' he grunted.

I let him go with a small pop and his mouth was immediately on mine, pushing me back so he was once again on top of me.

He growled as he cupped me through my underwear, feeling how wet I was for him.

He moved from my mouth, kissing down my chin, my neck and chest until he reached my boobs.

He looked up at me asking permission.

I sat up as he reached around my back and unclasped my bra, throwing it over his shoulder.

'Mmm...I fucking love your tits baby' he moaned.

His hands quickly moved to cup my breasts, kneading them in his palms, tweaking my nipples, rolling them between his thumb and finger.

'Ohh Edward' I mumbled, arching towards his touch.

'Like that baby?' he smirked watching my face as I squirmed.

'Mhmm' I hummed, watching him as he leaned down and took my left nipple into his mouth, continuing to palm the right.

'Edward...please...I need more' I whimpered, bucking my hips into his desperately.

Nodding he released the boob he was kneading and slowly trailed it down my stomach, until he reached the waist band of my panties.

Quickly he slipped his fingers underneath and cupped me.

'Mmm yes' I moaned as his finger stroked my wet slit.

Suddenly, making me gasp, he quickly slipped a finger inside me.

'Oh!' I said loudly.

He chuckled. 'Shhh'

'Sorr...ughh'

'So fucking wet Bella' he hissed.

'For you, only you' I panted as he pushed another finger into me.

His thumb circled my clit, rubbing furiously as his fingers started pumping in and out.

I ground against his hand, needing as much friction as fucking possible.

His tongue circled my nipple, before his teeth nibbled at it gently.

'Ughh...i'm so...uggh i'm close Edward' I grunted, moving my hips against him, fucking his fingers.

'Wait' he ordered as his movements stopped.

'What?' I moaned, desperate for him to keep going.

'I want to be inside you when you come' he said, pulling his fingers from me and moving up my body so he was hovering above me.

His lips crashed against mine as he pulled my underwear down my legs and I kicked them off at the feet.

'Bella...I want...I want...' he mumbled against my cheek.

'What do you want Edward?'I asked cupping his cheek, and pulling his face so I could see him.

'I want...to...make love to you' he whispered shyly, his already pink cheeks darkening slightly.

'Edward...I would love nothing more...I want you to make love to me' I told him honestly.

We had never 'made love' before, we had fucked. But now it meant so much more. He needed to prove to me he meant it and I needed to do the same to him.

'Make love to me' I whispered, stroking his cheek with my thumb, before softly pecking his lips.

'I love you' he whispered back, before leaning over to his drawer.

He quickly slipped the condom on and took a deep breath. He lowered his face to mine slowly his breath mixing with mine. His mouth met mine, so soft, as he pushed inside me.

'Mmm' I moaned as I met his hips with mine.

'Bella, you are so beautiful' he smiled, as he pushed further. Deeper.

'So are you' I replied breathlessly.

He chuckled softly.

Sliding his hands down my arms until he reached my fingers, he slipped his between mine and pulled them so they were above my head.

He slowly moved his hips backwards before pushing back in.

Faster this time he pulled out and pumped his cock inside me.

Slowly his speed increased and so did the pressure.

Soon enough we were moving at a perfect pace. My hips meeting his with each thrust, the quiet slapping of skin, heavy breathing and occasional grunts and moans the only sounds.

'Ughh Bella...I'm not gonna...ughh last much longer' he grunted, moving a bit faster and harder.

'Mmm Edward, you feel so good' I moaned.

'You too baby' he breathed, kissing my forehead.

I looked at his face and could see he was using all his strength to hold on.

'Cum Edward' I whispered in his ear, before licking and nibbling at his jaw.

Quickly his hand moved between us rubbing furiously at my clit.

'Ohh, god, yes...I'm gonna...' I panted feeling the familiar sensation building in the bottom of my stomach.

'Yeah baby? You gonna cum for me?' he asked pushing harder.

'Ohh...yes...EDWARD!' I screamed as my walls clenched around him, pumping him.

'Fuuck!' he yelled. 'BELLA!' he came hard as my pussy drained him.

His thrusts slowed and eventually stopped. He collapsed on top of me, panting and sweaty. We lay there for a few minutes, letting our bodies relax.

'Mmm' he mumbled into my neck.

'Exactly' I giggled.

'Amazing' he whispered.

'It was' I nodded, my breathing trying to catch up.

He kissed my neck before rolling over, pulling out of me.

I whimpered at the loss of contact.

He quickly discarded the condom before coming back to me and pulling me into his side.

His arms held me tightly against his chest as our breathing became more regular.

'I love you Edward' I told him, kissing his shoulder.

'I love you too...so fucking much baby' he sighed.

'And were okay?' I asked looking up at him.

He looked down and grinned. 'Were more than okay, were fucking great' he chuckled, before kissing the top of my head and tucking it under his chin.

I smiled into his chest as he ran his hand soothingly up and down my back. I closed my eyes, feeling completely and utterly fucking amazing.

* * *

**So? How was it? Was the LEMON okay? I was a bit worried about it lol **

**Please leave a REVIEW and let me know if you think i should include more lemons in this story...and obviously just what you thought about this chapter! :) Thanks much appreciated! **

**Anyway...hopefully next chapter wont be too long! **

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the next chapter! **

**Sorry about the wait! :( **

**I'll try not to keep you waiting as long next time to make up for it :)**

**Anyway here you go!**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

'Have you got everything?' Charlie asked as he threw the contents of my room into the boot of his police car.

'Yep, this is the last thing' I told him handing him a box.

'Right' he nodded, shoving it in with the rest of my things, before slamming the boot shut.

'Ready to go then?' he asked, pushing his hands in his pockets and standing awkwardly.

'Yeah' I smiled and nodded.

'Okay' he slapped his hands to his legs, before motioning for me to get in the car as he did the same.

The drive was quiet, but quick. We arrived at the airport in no time, and soon enough, my bags were loaded onto a trolley.

Charlie stood awkwardly, leaning against the car.

'So...' I mumbled, rocking the trolley back and forth gently. 'I'll be back at Christmas' I told him.

'Great' he nodded. 'Erm...' he coughed before pushing away from the car. 'Call me when you get there' he poked me in the shoulder.

'I will dad' I promised, before giving him a hug.

He squeezed me quickly before patting my back awkwardly.

I pulled away and kissed his cheek.

'See you dad' I grinned, giving him a quick wave before pushing my trolley towards the airport entrance.

I walked into the terminal and sat down, looking through my bag to check everything was there, before digging around for my phone.

'Bella!' I heard someone call, making me stop my rummaging.

I looked up to see Emmett striding towards me with a big goofy grin on his face.

'Hey Emmett' I laughed as he picked me up and squeezed me in a big bear hug.

Emmett had become like a big brother to me, over the last year.

'Were over here' he gestured before dropping me and grabbing my trolley, strolling off in the direction he pointed in.

I grabbed my bag and hurried to catch him up, four of my steps matching one of his giant ones.

After a brisk walk across the terminal Emmett suddenly stopped causing me to crash into him and fall backwards.

'Oops' he turned around to see me sitting on the floor. I heard a group of soft chuckles and one loud guffaw.

The owner of which, got up and crouched in front of me.

'Bella, you clumsy bitch' Edward chuckled, holding his hand out for me.

I took it and scrambled to my feet, looking into the faces of his smiling family, my cheeks warming rapidly.

'Edward!' Esme scolded, before coming over and wrapping an arm around my shoulder. 'Are you okay Bella?' she asked, concern lacing her voice.

'She's fine mom, she's used to it' Edward laughed, digging me in the ribs.

I glared at him and so did his mom.

'I'm fine Esme, really' I smiled.

She squeezed me quickly, before releasing me and returning to her seat.

I looked at Edward.

'What?' he smirked.

'Your a jackass' I raised both eyebrows at him.

He simply shrugged.

'Right now we're all here, shall we get you checked in?' Carlisle asked, slapping his thighs before standing.

'What about Jasper?' Alice squeaked.

'I thought he was going to be late?' Carlisle asked.

'He is...but...' she started to argue.

'He told me that we should go through, he'll meet us through there Alice' Edward shook his head at her.

'Fine' she pouted, crossing her arms across her chest.

We all headed over to the desks, where me, Alice and Edward handed over passports and luggage. We received our tickets and boarding passes and were told we could go through to departure when ready.

'Right guys this is as far as we go' Carlisle chuckled handing Alice the bag he was carrying for her.

'Thanks daddy' she squeaked jumping into his arms and hugging him tight. She pulled back, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

'Now sweetheart, there's no need to cry' he smiled, wiping away the tear with his thumb. 'You'll be okay' he promised her.

'Yeah squirt, you'll do great' Emmett bellowed picking her up and spinning her around.

'Emmett put me down!' she ordered, trying to sound authoritive, but couldn't help the small giggles that escaped her.

'Edward' Carlisle said, holding his hand out to his son.

'Dad' Edward nodded, taking his hand, and shaking it before he was pulled to his father in a sweet hug.

'Be good' Carlisle pointed at him sternly, and I didn't miss the quick glance he gave me.

'Ohh Edward' Esme cried, lunging at him and clutching him to her chest as tight as she could.

'Okay mom' he chuckled. 'Can't breathe'

'Call me as soon as you get there, I mean it Edward, as soon as you get there!' she ordered, finally releasing him and sniffing as she tidied his shirt.

'Okay okay' he muttered, trying to escape her.

'Alice come here sweetie' Esme sobbed as Edward slipped away.

'Bella' Emmett called before pulling me against him and squeezing me in another big bear hug. 'I'm gonna miss you smelly Belly' he chuckled, gently punching my shoulder.

'I'll miss you too Emmett' I laughed, mocking his action.

'Aww, your gonna make me cry' he lifted a finger to his eye pretending to wipe away an invisible tear.

'Right go on, the lot of you' Esme sniffed, reluctantly pushing Alice away from her.

She quickly pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead.

'Have fun Bella, love you' she smiled holding the top of my arms.

'Love you too Es' I grinned as she released me and patted my arm comfortingly.

Edward came up beside me then, slipping his fingers between mine and squeezing them gently.

'Ready?' he whispered as he kissed the side of my head.

'Yeah' I sighed leaning against him.

We shuffled towards the departure lounge as a crying Esme, comforted by Carlisle, shouted 'I love you's' over and over.

Emmett stood grinning and waving obnoxiously.

Once we made it through to departures we grabbed some seats and Alice quickly rushed to the toilets to sort her makeup out after crying.

Edward pulled me onto his lap and ran his fingers soothingly up and down my back as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

'I'm gonna miss you' he sighed softly into neck.

'Edward, I'm gonna miss you too' I whispered, as my eyes started to well.

'I love you' he told me.

A tear escaped, rolling down my cheek before dropping off my jaw and landing on Edward's hand resting in my lap.

He looked up, and I was surprised to see his own eyes glistening.

'I love you too' I told him, looking deep into his emerald eyes.

'We're going to be alright Bella, I promise' he said, pulling me tightly against him, squeezing me as close to him as possible.

'I know' I nodded into his neck.

'Hey guys' I looked up to see Jasper taking a seat next to us. 'Where's Alice?' he asked dropping his bag on the floor between his legs.

'Toilet' I smiled, nodding over his shoulder as Alice came into view.

She ran towards Jasper and jumped into his lap, sobbing into his shoulder.

'Hey baby, shh its okay' he soothed, picking her up and carrying her over to a more private area.

We sat for a while longer. Stealing quick kisses and pecks now and again but mostly sitting quietly watching other passengers bustle about.

'**Flight 145 to California now boarding' **was suddenly announced from above us.

'That's us' I sighed climbing off Edward's lap and grabbing my bag.

Edward ran a hand through his hair and stood up too.

'**Please proceed to gates 34, 35 or 36' **the announcer continued.

Alice and Jasper returned then, Alice's tears gone a smile now in their place.

'Ready Bella?' she asked, linking an arm with mine and dragging me to the boarding area.

'I guess?' I sighed looking at Edward.

'It'll be okay you know' she smiled reassuringly.

'I know' I nodded, looking at my feet.

We arrived at desk 34 and handed the attendant our boarding passes.

We walked down through a long corridor, straight onto the plane.

Me and Edward sat together as did Jasper and Alice.

I slipped my fingers in between Edward's and squeezed hard.

He squeezed back, and we stayed like that for the rest of the flight.

A few hours and a very sore hand later we were outside the airport. Me and Alice getting into one taxi and Jasper and Edward in another.

I pushed my bags into the boot and slowly pushed it shut. Delaying what was coming next as much as fucking possible.

I turned around and my face collided with Edward's chest.

'I don't wanna go' I whined into his Pecs.

'Me neither baby' he shoved his nose in my hair as his arms wrapped around me tightly.

'Let's just not' I suggested, raising my head and looking at him.

'What?' he chuckled.

'Let's just, like run away' I shrugged, playing with a bit of loose cotton on his shirt.

'Bella' he laughed, kissing my head.

'I'm serious' I said.

'Yeah?' he smiled, cocking an eyebrow gently.

'Yeaah' I nodded seriously.

'Bella, I would fucking love that' he sighed, kissing my forehead. 'But I think that we better go to college first, just for a couple years' he winked.

'Ohh' I moaned, shoving my face into his shoulder. 'I guess your right' I sighed.

'I'm always right biatch' he poked my cheek and grinned.

I lifted my head again as he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I went a little crazy, pulling at his hair, shoving my tongue into his mouth and pushing him back against the taxi.

He returned my passion with as much of his own, maybe more.

His hands cupped my face, pushed into my hair, fingers grasping at my roots, before they slid down my arms and back up again, retuning to my face.

Our tongues danced together, in his mouth and mine.

'Bella, I love you' he whispered, pulling away and kissing every inch of my face.

'I love you Edward' I whispered, tracing his features with my fingers.

We kissed once, twice more. Each one filled with passion and need, each one leaving me needing more.

'Edward' I breathed as we parted and he pulled me against his chest.

'Are we going sometime today?' the cab driver shouted from his window.

'Alright asshole' Edward muttered. 'You better go' he whispered leaning his head against mine and running a finger softly down my cheek.

'I guess' I mumbled.

'I'll miss you baby, and don't ever fucking forget I love you' he told me fiercely.

'I love you too! Please remember that!' I pleaded, grasping his shirt in my fists.

'I could never ever forget that' he sighed, pulling me against him once more before releasing me.

'Call me when you get there' I asked him, slowly stepping away from him.

'I will' he nodded, looking away.

'Edward' I whispered, reaching out and pulling his face back towards me. His eyes were filled with tears and glistened as he kissed me hand and told me to go.

'I love you' I said again, dropping my hand as I made my way to the taxi.

'I love you too baby' he whispered, looking up at me just as a tear rolled down his cheek.

My eyes stung and started to well up as I blew him a kiss and turned away quickly getting in the cab.

They escaped and slipped down my face just as Alice climbed in beside me, her own cheeks tearstained.

'Oh Bella' she sobbed hugging me and leaning her head on my shoulder.

And with that the taxi driver sighed with annoyance before putting his foot down and speeding away.

Taking me away from Edward.

* * *

**Aww...so they've finally parted. **

**This probably means a bit of action soon :P **

**Anyway I very much hope you enjoyed it! **

**Let me know what you thought of Edward and Bella's goodbye. **

**Please give me a REVIEW and tell me your thoughts. **

**Each one motivates me to write quicker ;) lol **

**Next chapter soon as possible. **

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!**

**Next chapter for you already :)**

**I just quickly wanted to clear something up, I noticed a few of you thought the last chapter was a little bit mushy, but you have to remember, Edward and Bella have been together constantly for nearly a year. Edward is scared of Bella finding another guy, because he doesnt think he's good enough for her and Bella is scared that Edward will go back to his old ways with her out of the picture, so yeah, hopefully that kinda helps to show why I wrote it like that! :) **

**Anyway :P **

**Here's the next one. **

**Also LEMON warning! :P**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next few weeks passed quickly.

Me and Alice settled into college life easily and comfortably. The only thing missing was Edward, but we called each other nearly every day and things were getting easier. We were planning to see each other within the next couple of weeks and I couldn't wait. I kinda needed him.

'Bella' Alice whined at me one night as we were getting ready to go to a party one of the girls in her dance class was throwing.

'What?' I asked over my shoulder as I sat on the bed pulling on my converse.

'What are you wearing?' she snapped, looking over my outfit of jeans and a tee.

'What? I thought it was casual?' I shrugged standing and grabbing a cardigan out of the wardrobe we shared.

'No' she shook her head, yanking the piece of clothing from my hand.

'But you said...?' I argued, but she put her hand up, telling me to stop, before shoving her head into the wardrobe.

After rummaging through for a few minutes she finally emerged with a long blue floaty top, some jeggings and heels.

'Here' she shoved them into my arms, before pushing me into the bathroom.

I sighed before taking off my clothes.

'So what does casual actually mean Alice?' I shouted through the door as I pulled the top over my head.

'It means not dressy, but still make an effort!' she told me.

I jumped into the jeggings and slipped on the heels before grabbing my 'too casual' clothes from the floor and stepping back into the apartment I shared with Alice.

'See! So much better' she grinned from the desk, where she was putting on some bright green eye shadow.

'I still don't understand why I have to go, it's not like I know her, and I was planning on calling Edward tonight' I moaned, flopping onto the bed.

'Because Bella, you need to socialise!' she ordered.

'I socialise!' I argued.

'Uh huh' she raised an eyebrow. 'You've gotta learn to spend time away from Edward'

'I haven't seen Edward in two weeks!' I snapped.

'Oh you know what I mean' she shrugged. 'You talk to him for hours every night, it won't hurt to leave it for one night' she got up and grabbed my hand, pushing me into the seat she had just occupied.

'Oh like you can talk, do you not talk to Jasper every night?' I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her in the mirror.

'Yes but, I socialise too, tell me Bella, how many gatherings have I gone to that you haven't because you 'need' to talk to Edward?' she asked, knowing full well that the answer was all of them.

'Fine, I'll come' I gave in, knowing she was right, not that I'd ever let her know that.

'I know you will' she smirked, yanking on my hair as she pulled it into a high ponytail, letting my natural curls show.

She checked my makeup and nodded in approval at what I'd managed to put on myself.

Suddenly her phone vibrated on the desk and she quickly swiped it up.

'Hey Jazz' she squeaked, moving over to the bed and perching on the edge.

'Hypocrite' I mouthed at her as she flipped me the finger and turned her back to me.

Seeing my opportunity I snatched my own cell up and walked into the bathroom.

I scrolled down my contacts and pressed my finger to his name, before placing the phone against my ear and looking in the mirror.

I wiped under my eye where a little mascara had smudged, just as he answered.

'Talk to me' he said in his usual way.

'Hi' I smiled.

'Hello' I could hear the smile in his voice. 'What's up my bitch?' he asked, I could practically see the smirk.

'Not a lot, Alice is dragging me to some stupid party down the hall' I groaned.

'Oh?' he said, seemingly surprised by my announcement.

'Yeah, some girl from her dance class or something' I mumbled, uninterested.

'You don't want to go? He asked.

'Not particularly' I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me.

'Then don't, stay on the phone to me, phone sex?' he chuckled.

'As much as I would love to' I grinned. 'Alice would not let me, she's been lecturing me' I frowned.

'Lecturing you?'

'About not socialising enough and talking to you too much' I scowled.

'Tell Alice to fuck off!' he sounded angry.

'Babe, you know it doesn't work' I smiled trying to calm him down.

'No, honestly Bella don't let her fucking bully you, she likes to get her own way too much' he snapped.

'Okay Edward calm down' I said firmly.

'Sorry, the little cow just pisses me off when she interferes like that' he groaned.

'Tell me about it' I said, half joking.

'Bellaaa' I heard her call.

'Shit' I moaned.

'Bella, seriously tell her to fuck off' Edward urged.

She opened the door and poked her head round.

'Let's go' she smiled.

'I'm talking' I pointed to the phone.

She rolled her eyes and pulled me out of the bathroom.

She stood in front of me for a minute before rushing to her set of drawers.

'So what are you doing tonight?' I asked Edward as I watched Alice bustle about in her top drawer.

'Well I thought I was going to talk to my girlfriend?' he still sounded a little tense.

'You are talking to her' I laughed.

'Bellaa' he whined.

'What?' I asked as Alice pulled out a big black belt and skipped back over to me.

'See that makes your boobs look amazing' she grinned as she put the belt around my waist.

'What?' Edward snapped on the other end. 'Why is she trying to make your boobs look amazing?'

'I don't know' I shrugged as Alice dragged me out of the door. 'Edward, I'm gonna have to go' I sighed.

'Fine, go to your fucking party' he snapped, before hanging up on me.

'What the fuck?' I asked, looking at my phone to see 'call ended' before the screen went blank.

'What?' Alice asked.

'He hung up on me' I frowned holding my phone in my hand, waiting for him to call back.

'Oh he's being stupid, probably jealous that you're going to a party, you know with other guys there' she dismissed it as we reached a door a lot of noise was coming out of.

Alice knocked quickly before opening the door and walking in.

There were people everywhere as we made our way through the apartment searching for drinks.

'Here!' someone shouted from the side of me and I turned to see a guy holding out two beers.

'Oh, erm thanks' I smiled taking them and handing one to Alice.

'Oh you might need this' he smirked, handing me a bottle opener.

'Cheers' I told him, cracking open mine before passing it to Alice.

'I'm Peter' the drink guy shouted above the noise, holding his hand out to me.

'Bella' I replied, taking his hand and shaking it.

He held onto it a little bit too long before releasing it and shoving his hand into his pocket.

'I haven't seen you before' he smiled.

'Nah, I haven't really been 'socialising' as my friend over here put it' I turned to point to Alice but she'd gone. 'Oh, never mind' I said waving my hands. 'She said I need to get out more' I shrugged taking a sip of my beer.

'Well, I like your friend already' he winked, making me laugh awkwardly. 'I'm just kidding, sorry that was a little forward' he apologised looking at his feet.

'It's okay' I laughed, feeling bad for making him embarrassed. 'So what are you studying?' I asked him, trying to turn the conversation around.

He smiled and pointed to a couple of vacant seats, we sat down and he told me about studying art.

'You should come to one of my shows' he offered 20 minutes later, after handing me my third vodka shot.

'I'd love to' I grinned. I liked Peter and I could imagine us being friends.

Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate against my leg, and I jumped up, searching for somewhere quiet as I pulled it out and saw Edward's name flash up.

'I'll just be a minute' I told Peter, before rushing to the front door and slipping into the hallway.

'Edward?' I answered as soon as the door closed behind me.

'Bella, I'm sorry' he sighed.

'It's okay baby' I smiled, feeling a sudden sense of relief.

'I over-reacted, I'm an asshole' he said, but I could sense a small smile.

'Yeah you are' I laughed, making him laugh with me.

'I guess I was just...jealous' he said quietly.

'Why?' I frowned.

'Because, there's always gonna be guys at parties, and I'm not there to tell them to back the fuck off from my girl' he explained.

'Edward trust me you have no need to be...'

The door swung open then and Peter popped his head out.

'Bella, was just wondering if you wanted another drink?' he asked.

'Erm sure Peter, thanks' I smiled and he closed the door.

'What was I saying?' I said returning to Edward, but he didn't answer. 'Edward?' I asked, though I knew he was there I could hear him breathing.

'Who the fuck is Peter?' he growled slowly.

'He's just a guy I was talking to'

'See, this is exactly what I fucking meant'

'Edward, it's nothing...'

'Fucking Alice' he hissed before fucking hanging up on me again!

'Argh!' I screamed in frustration.

I stayed there for a few minutes, breathing deeply, before heading back into the party.

I wasn't doing anything wrong, just cause I was talking to a guy, doesn't mean any-fucking-thing. Edward could fuck off.

'Hey, you okay?' Peter asked as I slammed down in the seat next to him and downed my drink.

'Fine' I grunted, reaching for another shot.

An hour or so later I was dancing with Alice like a drunkard, having swallowed far too much alcohol.

'He's so fucking self-righteous' I yelled as I wiggled my hips to the music. My anger at Edward had built up and for the last half an hour I had been shouting random things out at Alice.

'Uh huh!' Alice agreed whole-heartedly as she concentrated very hard on her movements.

'Like seriously I'm not supposed to talk to anyone?' I pffted as some guy knocked into my, making me spill beer all down me.

'Fuck sake!' I moaned, looking at my wet top as if it would dry itself.

'Here, I'm so sorry!' The guy who had knocked into me handed me a napkin.

'Thanks' I grunted, snatching it from him and wiping at the stain.

'I really am sorry' he apologised again.

'It's fine' I told him, waving my hand in dismissal.

He smiled and seemed to take this as an invitation to start dancing with me.

I turned my back to him and pulled Alice a bit further away.

He didn't stop though, moving with us as we shimmied away from him.

He came up behind me and put his hands on my waist.

'Get off!' I hissed yanking myself out of his grasp.

'Aw, come on' he smirked pulling on my hand.

'Mine!' I heard a growl as dancy guy was pushed to the floor.

I looked up at his attacker and gasped.

'Edward?' I kinda screeched.

'Let's go' he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd. Out of the party and into the hall.

He shoved me against the wall and crushed his mouth to mine.

His tongue licked at my lips and I immediately let him in, my tongue crashing against his.

My hands pulled at his shirt as he pushed his hands into my hair, pulling gently.

His mouth left mine then, moving across my jaw and down my neck, giving me chance to speak.

'Edward? What are you doing here?' I breathed.

'I needed...I...fuck I missed you' he panted against my collar bone.

'I missed you too' I almost growled pulling his lips back to mine.

He responded eagerly making me push my hips hard against his.

'Fuck!' he hissed. 'Bella...' he stopped, pulling away and putting his hands either side of my head. 'Where's your apartment?' he asked huskily, leaning his crotch against my stomach so I could feel how hard he was.

'This way' I whispered automatically, pulling his hand and almost running down the hall to my apartment.

I let us in and Edward once again darted towards my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he picked me up and carried me forward.

'Which bedroom's yours?' he asked against my lips.

'The far one' I told him biting his bottom lip.

He walked hastily towards my room crashing through the door and throwing me onto the bed.

He kneeled above me, legs on either side of my body as he watched me breathing deeply.

'Your mine, aren't you Bella?' he growled.

'I'm yours Edward!' I squeaked at his possessiveness. It was very fucking sexy.

'All mine!' he agreed, as he slowly lowered himself down and lapped and nipped at my neck.

His hands moved quickly up my sides, sliding my top up with his thumbs, until he reached the belt.

'This belt does indeed make your tits look fucking amazing' he smirked. 'Alice was right about _something_' he mumbled as he unhooked the clasp and threw the belt over his shoulder.

He then continued to slide my top up over my bra and finally over my head, before throwing it to the floor.

'Fuck, I missed you' he sighed, sliding his hands over my boobs, kneading them gently.

'Mmm' I moaned.

He made quick work of my bra, lifting me so he could unhook it before discarding of that too.

He lowered his mouth to my nipple licking and sucking until it became erect, before moving onto the other, doing the same.

'My boobs' he raised his eyebrows at me quickly, before grasping both tits in his hands and squeezing hard.

'Ohh' I wriggled under his touch, jerking my hips into him.

'Yeah you like it when I do that Bella?' he asked seductively, squeezing again.

'Fuck yes' I nodded.

'What about this?' he watched me intently as one hand travelled down my stomach, slipping into my trousers and under the cotton of my now very damp panties.

His fingers danced in the few fine hairs I always left there, knowing he liked it like that, before cupping me.

'So wet!' he hissed. 'Who for Bella?' he asked sliding a finger teasingly up my slit.

'For you, fuck Edward, only you!' I promised him, bucking forwards, needing his touch.

'Mine' he repeated as he slipped a finger inside me, adding another almost straight away before curling them inside me, making me breathe in sharply.

'Fuck, Edward, that's it' I cried as he started pumping in and out of my wet pussy quickly. His thumb reached for my clit and rubbed furiously.

'I love it when you say my name' he told me, watching my face as his fingers continued to fuck me.

'Ohh Edward!' I moaned, thrusting my hips forward, needing as much friction as possible.

His movements continued as he used his other hand to slowly push my jeggings and panties down my legs.

He lowered his lips to mine then, slipping his tongue in my mouth as he pushed his fingers deeper inside me.

'Mmmm' I hummed against his mouth.

Slowly leaving my lips and moving downwards, he kissed down my cheek, my jaw, and neck before dragging his tongue down my chest, circling my left nipple quickly. He slowly continued his journey licking down my stomach until he reached my now bare pussy.

He kissed my mound softly, before darting his tongue out and wiggling it seductively as he looked up at me.

'Please' I begged.

His thumb stopped the movements on my clit and his tongue took its place.

'Jesus!' I squeaked as my back arched off the bed, towards his touch, towards his fucking tongue!

He licked at my swollen nub before nipping gently with his teeth.

'Ohh, yeeah! Edward...I'm gonna...' I panted, jerking my hips wildly against his fingers which were still pumping me, the familiar sensation starting to build in the pit of my stomach.

'Cum for me Bella!' he ordered before sucking my clit firmly.

'Fuuuck, Edward!' I yelled as my orgasm washed over me, my pussy clamping around Edward's fingers.

His movements slowed as I rode it out until they finally stopped. I collapsed back onto the bed, breathing deeply as Edward slid his fingers from my pussy and crawled back up my body.

'You are so fucking beautiful when you come' he grinned, pressing his lips to mine. I could taste myself on him as his tongue ran along mine.

'Edward, I want you to fuck me' I told him, pulling away. 'Show me _your mine_' I pleaded gently.

He growled and almost ripped his trousers in his haste to pull them off him. He yanked his boxers down quickly and wriggled out of them.

'I missed your cock' I told him, seeing how fucking hard he was.

He groaned as I grabbed him but he pulled away, quickly reaching into his jean pocket and pulling out a condom.

He slipped it on and lowered himself over me.

He crashed his lips to mine and quickly thrust his cock into me. He pulled his hips back and slammed them down into mine again and again.

'God!' I yelped as he buried his cock deep inside me. 'Edward' I moaned pushing against his chest so he rolled over and I was now on top.

'Mmm, yeah, Bella' he growled, grabbing my tits as I rode him.

I pushed my hips back taking as much of him in as possible, as his rose to meet mine each time.

'These' I raised an eyebrow, leaning back to grab his balls. 'Are mine!' I told him.

'Fuck me!' he shouted and shoved his hips harder against mine.

'This' I reached between us, grabbing the bottom of his cock as I lifted. 'Is mine' I slammed my pussy back down onto him.

'Jesus Bella' he moaned, grabbing my ass and pulling me harder against him.

He suddenly flipped us over again then, pounding into me hard as he lifted my hands above my head, grasping both in one hand before slipping the other between us and rubbing at my clit.

'Fucking jesus, assholes, Edward, baby!' I yelled, making Edward chuckle.

He thrust inside a couple more times before I saw his face contort telling me he was close.

'Come Edward' I whispered, nipping at his ear.

'Fuck!' he pumped hard and quickly, his climax close. 'Bella, I'm gonna, ughh...' he panted.

'Me...too' I told him, my own orgasm building as he fingered my clit furiously.

'Ughh Bellaaaa!' he cried as he came hard inside me, his pulsing cock causing my own orgasm to rip through me.

'EDWARD!' I yelled as my pussy pumped his cock.

He jerked his hips a few more times, letting us both ride out our climaxes, before his movements slowed and eventually stopped.

He slowly and wearily pulled himself out of me, quickly discarding of the condom before lying down beside me and pulling me against him tightly.

I slipped an arm around him and snuggled against his chest.

He looked down at me and smiled, pecking my lips gently, before tucking my head under his chin.

Our breathing eventually slowed and just as I felt I was about to fall asleep he kissed the top of my head and whispered.

'Mine'.

* * *

**So? Did you like it?**

**How was the lemon?**

**It seems Edward's already getting a bit jealous! :P could this cause problems?**

**Anyway please give me a REVIEW and let me know what you think about it. **

**Also if you could let me know, if you think this story is moving too fast, or too slow or whatever. I dont want to rush things so let me know :)**

**Anyway next chapter soon, maybe not as quick as this one but hopefully not too long :)**

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! **

**Sorry about the wait! :( **

**Hopefully it wont be as long for the next chapter.**

**Anyway wont keep you! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

'Edward!'

I lifted my head from the pillow at the strange screeching noise.

I looked over at Bella who was still asleep and frowned.

I shook my head and pushed my face into her hair that was splayed on my pillow.

'Bella!'

The screeching noise came again.

'What the fuck?' I groaned raising my head once more.

'Edward!'

There it is again!

'What?' I shouted into the air.

'Wha...?' Bella jerked awake, flinging her arms out and hitting me in the fucking face.

'Fuck!' my hand immediately flew to my nose.

'Shit Edward' she quickly sat up, and kneeled in front of me pulling my hand away from my face. 'Your bleeding!'

'Crap' I grimaced, sliding off the bed and rushing towards the door, my hand under my nose, ready to catch any drips.

'Wait!' Bella warned just as I flung the door open to see Alice standing there hands on her hips.

'Ewww! Edward!' she squealed, covering her eyes quickly and turning away.

I looked down and noticed I was still naked.

'Fucck!' I quickly slammed the door shut and turned, looking for some boxers.

I looked up at Bella who was still kneeling on the bed biting her lip, obviously trying not to laugh.

'Here' she smirked, throwing my underwear at me.

'Thanks' I growled, watching as she laughed and her tits bounced.

I quickly slipped my boxers on and pointed at her not to go anywhere, before opening the door again.

'Thank god!' Alice sighed dramatically, noticing my now boxer short covered crotch.

'What are you doing here dipshit?' I asked, shoving past her, towards the bathroom.

'Bella has a class in 15 minutes, and what the fuck happened to you?' she asked, trailing behind me.

'Bella punched me' I chuckled, grabbing some toilet paper, wetting it and placing it to my nose.

'Your supposed to lean your head back' Alice butted in, yanking on my hair.

'Fuck off noob' I brushed her off, grabbed some more tissue and walked back to Bella's room.

'Whatever, I'm going, tell Bella I'll see her later' she huffed, grabbing her bag and stomping out.

I rolled my eyes and pushed open the bedroom door.

Bella was sitting cross legged on the bed now, some little black panties her only item of clothing.

'Let me see' she said, curling her finger at me.

I strode over and sat on the edge of the bed just in front of her.

She pulled away the tissue and tugged my hair gently making me lean my head back.

She took the tissue from my hand and wiped gently around my nose, making me wince a little.

'I think its stopped' she smiled, before kissing the tip gently and getting up to throw the tissue in the trash.

I watched as she dropped it and bent over to pick it up, giving me a great view of her ass.

She looked over her shoulder as she stood upright and winked.

Sexy little bitch.

'Oi, you little tease, come here' I ordered, shuffling backwards up the bed so I was against the headboard and stretching my arms behind my head.

'Who me?' she smirked, wiggling back over to me.

'Yes you!' I growled, pulling on her panties and dragging her on top of me.

She giggled and shoved her face into my chest as I pushed my hands into her hair.

'So...' she lifted her head and leaned it in her hands staring at me.

'So what?' I asked licking her neck.

'You got a little jealous last night did ya?' she smirked leaning her head back to give me better access.

'Shutup' I mumbled against her skin.

'Maybe I should see Peter more often, if I get a fucking like that every time' she giggled.

My mouth stopped.

I glanced up to see a small smile on her lips, which pissed me the fuck off.

'What the fuck Bella?' I snapped, pushing her off me and sitting up.

'Edward?' she whispered, placing a hand on my back.

I ran a hand through my hair and tugged hard, groaning as I stood.

'You think its just a fucking joke?' I growled, turning to face her.

'Edward...no...I...it was just a...I was kidding' she stuttered, climbing onto her knees and reaching for my hands.

I pulled away.

'I'm not a fucking joke Bella! I got on a fucking train in the middle of the pissing night to come see you'

'I dont think your a joke!' she argued.

'You just said you want to spend more time with that dickface Peter!' I shouted.

'It was a fucking joke Edward! Will you chill the fuck out' she sighed angrily, slumping back down onto the bed and crossing her arms and legs.

'It wasnt funny' I sighed, realising I was probably being an asshole.

'Whatever Edward' she mumbled, picking at a piece of cotton on the bedspread.

'Fuck, sorry okay!' I groaned, sliding back down onto the bed.

'I dont understand' Bella whispered.

'What dont you understand?' I asked.

'Why you dont trust me' she muttered.

'Bella' I sighed. 'I do trust you!' I grabbed her hand.

'We cant keep having this argument Edward' she rubbed her thumb over my fingers. 'I'm here, you're there, there's gonna be girls who want you and guys who you think will like me, but it doesnt matter, none of it matters, if we love each other enough' she looked up at me. 'We love each other enough right?'

'So much baby!' I told her, pulling on her hand, and dragging her to me.

'So as much as I love you coming here and fucking me possesively' she lifted her head from my chest and smiled. 'If I tell you i'm going to a party, you gotta just go with it, just like i'll need to...okay?'

'I guess' I grumbled, pushing my face into her hair. 'You gotta understand why I might be a little worried about you though...its not just jealousy you know...I dont like not being here to protect you from asshole guys, like that guy last night...like...James'

She nodded gently into my shoulder before turning her head slightly and placing a soft kiss on my neck.

'I love you' I whispered, realising I hadnt said it since I'd arrived.

'I love you too' she sighed back, wrapping her arms around me and pushing her face into my chest.

XxX

'So Eddie boy whats going on tonight?' Jasper asked slumping down beside me and handing me a beer.

'Whatever man' I shrugged, taking a sip from my bottle.

'Apparently theres some shit going on at the games room down the hall, if you wanna head down there?' he offered.

'Yeah, we'll check it out' I nodded stretching my arms above my head.

'What are the girls up to tonight?' He asked putting his feet up on the table.

'I dunno, going to some party I guess' I shrugged again.

It had been three weeks since my late night visit to Bella and I'd been trying hard as fuck to be okay with her going out and shit.

I knew I was just being a jealous prick, and I knew I needed to let her go to partys and not make a big deal out of it.

Didnt mean I liked it one fucking bit though.

'I'm gonna go shower' I told Jasper, standing from the couch I'd been slumped on most of the day.

I grabbed my phone from the table on my way to my room and scrolled through the contacts until I reached Bella.

_**Gonna have a shower, give me something to look at baby? ;)**_

I sent the text and threw the phone onto my bed.

I slipped out of my trousers and underwear, leaving them in a puddle on the floor as I pulled my shirt over my head and headed for the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and grabbed a towel, before returning to my bedroom to find a fucking awesome message waiting for me.

Bella's tits filled the screen with her face just visible above them, a sexy smirk plastered on her lips.

I was hard instantly.

_**Thanks very fucking much baby! Look what you did to me:**_

I took a picture of my rock hard cock and attatched it to the message, clicked send and headed to the bathroom so I could sort out my little problem.

I climbed in the shower and let the hot water wash over me, relaxing all my muscles, well except one.

My hand slipped down my body and wrapped tightly around my dick. As images of Bella and her tits filled my mind I swiftly started moving my fist up and down my shaft.

My other hand grabbed my balls and groaned, as I imagined Bella's hands instead of mine. Bella's mouth!

'Ahhh' I moaned, moving my hand faster.

I could feel my balls tightening already, so I started moving my hips in time with the hand sliding up and down my cock.

Soon enough I felt the familiar sensation building in the pit of my stomach and I bucked my hips harder and faster into my fist. I came hard a few seconds later.

The streams of cum were washed away quickly as I stood breathing heavily against the wall.

I stood for a few minutes catching my breath and letting my heart beat slow, before finishing up in the shower.

A couple of hours later and me and Jasper were in the games room, playing a game of pool.

'Nah I hate him man, I swear he's just out to get me' I was telling Jasper about my latest run-in with my asshole theory tutor...I mean he gave me extra fucking work, just cause I told him to fuck off.

_What?_

'Edward what did you expect? You told him to go fuck himself _and_ his dog' Jasper chuckled, lining up his shot.

'Whatever' I shrugged, watching as he failed to pot the ball.

I lined up my own shot, potting a red ball straight off.

'Bullshit!' Jasper whined as I shot him the finger.

I shot two more balls, before I missed and it was Jaspers turn again.

As I was chalking my cue I felt my leg vibrate.

I dug into my pocket and pulled out my phone to see Bella's name flashing on my screen.

'Yo' I answered.

'Heyyyy babyyyyy' she cooed on the other end, obviously very drunk.

'Bella, are you drunk?' I chuckled.

'Nooooo!' she slurred. 'Okay maybe a little, but thatsh not importanted right now, cause like I love you Edward'

'I love you too Bella' I laughed. I glanced at Jasper who was motioning for me to take my go.

'It's my birthday in two days Edwardo' she hinted.

'Is it?' I grinned feigning ignorance. It was all part of the plan to pretend I couldnt go, but of course I was. I couldnt wait to see her, it had been three weeks after all.

'Yes Edward!' she said stroppily.

'Dont worry I'll get your present sent to you' I smiled.

'I dont want a present I want yooou' she whined.

'I know, but I can't I told you'

'Buut I love you' she giggled.

'I know you do' I chuckled, holding my phone between my shoulder and ear so I could take my shot.

'Oi oi sexy!' some girls shouted as they walked past me.

I ignored them, but Bella didnt.

'Whoo the fuck was thaaat!' she screeched.

'Fuck Bella, you knobhead, trying to make me deaf?' I asked, pulling the phone away from my ear.

'Stupid bitches, trying to steal my man, your my man Edward...no Alice...he's mine...' she rambled on the other end. I could hear shuffling and suddenly Alice's voice replaced Bella's.

'Sorry Edward, she's been drinking...I'm gonna put her to bed...I'll talk to you tomorrow about...' she paused and whispered. '...party details'

'Sounds good, make sure she's okay Alice' I stressed.

'I will, bye Edward...' I was about to say bye back when I heard Bella yelling in the background. 'I loveee yooooou Edward!'

I shook my head and grinned. 'Tell her I love her too'

I pressed end call and turned back to Jasper.

'Party stuff?' he asked.

'Nah, drunk Bella' I grinned. 'Alice said she'd call tomorrow with details'

Of course Alice was throwing Bella a surprise birthday party and I was gonna be part of the surprise.

'Awesome, now take your fucking shot man!'

XxX

'Right so you cant come until after midnight, then it will be a proper surprise because Bella will really believe your not coming by then' Alice informed me.

'Okaay, Alice' I rolled my eyes. She'd been going on for two hours.

'Right I better go, hey...what are you gonna tell Bella your doing?' she asked.

'I guess i'll just tell her I have to study' I shrugged.

'Okay...just...make it convincing Edward, I want her to be so excited when she sees you' she squeaked.

I couldnt help but smile at my sister and her need to make Bella happy.

'Okay Alice' I chuckled.

'Right I gotta go, I think Bella's gonna call you'

She hung up and literally seconds later Bella's name flashed on my screen.

'Talk to me' I answered.

'Hey' she sounded sad.

'Whats up?' I asked.

'Your definately not coming tomorrow?' she asked.

'I told you, I cant babe' I tried to sound sad.

'But...it's my birthday Edward'

'I know baby...i'm really sorry...but i'm coming next week' I tried to sound encouraging.

'Its not the same...what are you doing thats so important anyway?' she asked.

'I just have to study for this big exam I have next week' I lied.

'Your gonna miss my birthday to fucking study?' she sounded angry.

'I have to pass this though Bella, it's important!' I lied more.

'Fine, you better call me tomorrow at the least' she snapped.

'I will...love you!' I smiled.

'Yeah whatever' she hung up on me.

I shook my head and chuckled.

I loved my fiesty little Bella.

**BPOV **

'Yeah, whatever' I hung up on him.

All I wanted was to spend my birthday with my boyfriend.

And fuck it, if he wasnt gonna come to me.

I'd go to him!

* * *

**Uh oh! :P**

**I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next chapter. **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you thought of Edward in the shower! ) **

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait :)**

**I'm kinda excited about this chapter. **

**Its where the story really starts :)**

**anyway I wont keep you! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

**EPOV.**

I looked at my watch again as the train set off from its final stop.

Noticing I still had 45 minutes left, I stretched my arms behind my head, put my feet up on the opposite seat and closed my eyes.

What felt like only a few minutes later, but was in fact half an hour, my phone vibrating in my pocket made me jump.

'What the fuck?' I shouted, jolting awake and banging my head on the overhead compartment.

'What?' I snapped into the phone as I noticed a bunch of girls giggling at me.

'Whats up your arse?' My little sister laughed on the other end.

'What do you want midget?' I sighed rubbing the sore spot on the top of my head.

'Just wondered what time you were gonna get here?' she chirped.

I glanced at my watch. 'Should get to the station in about 10, I dunno about half hour maybe' I shrugged.

'Great, I'll meet you outside, text me when your coming' she squeaked.

'Right' I nodded, even though she couldnt see me, snapped the phone shut and threw it on the table in front of me.

I rubbed my hands over my face, and threw my head back into the seat, scratching at my stubble.

'Are you okay?' A small girly voice asked.

I looked over at the seat opposite me, where one of the giggling girls was now sat.

'What?' I frowned.

'You banged your head pretty hard, I was just wondering if you were okay' she blushed, looking down at her hands.

'Oh, I'm fine...erm thanks' I shrugged.

'Good, I'm Alyssa by the way' she looked up and smiled, her dark brown eyes reminding me of Bella and the fact it would only be a little while until I saw her again.

'Awesome' I said sarcastically, giving her a thumbs up before picking up my phone.

'What's your name...gorgeous?' she blushed and looked over her shoulder at the other girls who were now whispering and giggling.

I looked up at her and simply raised an eyebrow.

'Do you want something?' I asked.

'Erm, just wanted to say hi to the hottest guy on the train' she giggled.

'Right' I turned back to my phone, trying to get her to leave me alone.

I couldnt stand giggling girls...not now anyway. I used to find it flattering...now I just found it annoying.

'So...where are you headed?' she continued.

'As a matter of fact I'm going to my _girlfriends_ birthday party' I stressed the word girlfriend, hoping she'd get the hint.

'Oh' her face dropped.

'Yeah' I raised both eyebrows quickly.

'I guess i'll leave you to it then' she smiled, before sliding off the seat and rushing back to her friends.

I watched as they huddled round her, there grins turning to pouts as she shook her head and glanced over at me.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my phone, just as a message came through.

**From: Alice**

**Its gonna be great! She's in her room sulking cause your not here! Ha! See you soon! :D xxx**

I chuckled quietly and shoved the phone in my pocket as an announcement sounded above my head.

**'The train will be arriving at it's final destination in 5 minutes. Please exit carefully and safely...Thankyou for riding with us' **

**BPOV **

**'The train will be arriving at the station in approximately 5 minutes' **

_Thank fuck for that...I'm freezing my tits off here!_

I sighed and rubbed at my arms through my sleeves to try and warm up a bit.

I shoved my bag onto my shoulder and pulled out my cell.

Not a single fucking text.

It was a good thing in one way...it meant Alice hadnt noticed i'd gone yet.

But it also meant Edward hadnt even bothered to text and say happy birthday!

Thankyou very much boyfriend!

The train pulled in then and I stood up from the hard metal bench which had given me a cold, numb ass.

I watched the passengers unload as I stood by one of the doors waiting to board. A group of girls passed me giggling and gushing about some hot guy they'd seen on the train.

'Pity he had a girlfriend, he was so friggen gorgeous' one of them moaned.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, stepping past them and into the carriage.

I grabbed a seat with a table and dropped my bag onto it, before collapsing into the seat and relishing in the warmth.

**EPOV**

I stepped off the train into the cold night air.

I stopped to pull my jumper from my bag, but when I noticed the group of girls offloading from a couple doors down I left it and quickly fled the station.

**'I'm at the station, gonna grab a cab and be there in 20**' I text Alice before flagging down a cab and climbing inside.

The driver rambled on about a load of bollocks as we drove through the city towards the college.

'I had this hot chick in here earlier mate I tell ya, she was smoking' he glanced at me in his rearview mirror and winked. 'Off to see her boyfriend though she said' he frowned.

'Oh too bad' I mumbled, not really paying attention to him.

'So where you off to?' he asked.

'Girlfriend's birthday party' I told him, scratching my head.

'Lots of birthdays going on today' he murmered rubbing a hand across his chin.

'I guess' I shrugged, thanking fuck that he'd just pulled up outside the college. 'Thanks' I said, jumping out and throwing some cash through the window at him.

I text Alice as instructed and waited outside, leaning against the wall with my arms crossed as she took her fucking time to get down here.

'Hello dear brother of mine' she sung, obviously already having drunk something involving alcohol.

'Take your time Alice, i'm freezing my balls off out here!' I moaned as she linked an arm through mine and pulled me towards the apartment foyer.

'Sorryyy' she giggled as she skipped, fucking skipped along, next to me, singing at me to skip with her.

'I do not fucking skip' I said, grabbing her hand and prising it off my arm.

'Oh your no fun' she pouted, but continued to skip.

She danced along the corridor in front of me until we reached her and Bella's apartment.

'Okay she's in her room...go make her birthday!' she practically shouted making me wince.

'Fuck me Alice, did you get louder since you've been here?' I laughed messing up her hair.

'Shup! Go bug your girlfriend!'

BPOV

'Excuse me, can you tell me where to find the student rooms?' I asked some random guy as I stood outside Edward's college.

'Yeah just round the corner babe...want me to show you?' he smirked as he stopped texting to look me up and down.

'Erm...please' I nodded, hoping they werent far.

'I've never seen you here before' he smiled, as he walked beside me.

'Thats because I dont go here' I shrugged.

'So what you doing here so late?' he asked.

Nosy bastard.

'I'm visiting my _boyfriend_' I stressed the word boyfriend.

'Ahh...I see' he smiled. 'Who's your boyfriend? Maybe I know him?' he asked stopping outside a building I guessed was the student dorms.

'Erm...Edward Cullen?' I told him.

'Ohh Edward...he's in my music theory class! Cool guy!' he grinned, nudging me with his elbow.

'Yeah he is' I smiled.

'I better let you go see him then' he said, pointing me in the right direction.

'Thankyou' I smiled as I said goodbye and entered the foyer.

I pulled out the piece of paper I'd written his room number down on and climbed the stairs to the third floor where rooms 30-40 were.

I walked down the hallway until I reached room 34.

I stopped outside and pulled a pocket mirror from my bag. I quickly checked my makeup and hair, swiped a bit of chapstick on and spritzed some perfume, before taking a deep breath and knocking.

No answer.

I knocked again. A little louder this time.

He wouldnt be asleep already would he?

I banged on the door this time, hoping that if he'd fallen asleep I'd wake him up.

I knocked once more before pulling out my phone.

I started to scroll through the numbers as a girl walked past.

'Looking for Edward?' she smirked, chewing furiously on a bit of gum.

'Erm yeah...' I nodded.

'He's not in' she raised an eyebrow as she looked me up and down.

'Right...do you know where he is?' I asked as I took her in.

She was blonde, with fake tits, too much foundation and way too much lipgloss.

She was wearing a dress which came just below her buttcheeks, and her boobs poked out the top.

Exactly the sort of girls I imagined would try it on with Edward.

'He's out...at a party or something' she shrugged, curling a piece of golden hair around her perfectly manicured finger.

'A...party?' I stammered. My heart suddenly beating twice as fast.

'Yeah, he said he was going to some chick's party tonight' she nodded.

'Erm...right...thanks' I stuttered. Wanting her to leave so I could find out where Edward really was, praying with all my might that it wasnt true that he was at some other girls party.

'Whatevs' she rolled her eyes and strutted off.

I let out a breath and quickly found Edwards name in my phone.

'Hello Bella?' he answered. It was loud and there was music...he was most definately at a party.

He'd...he'd lied to me.

He'd gone to a fucking party...some girl's party...on my birthday!

'Bella...?'

'What the fuck Edward?' I whispered, finding it hard to catch my breath.

'Bella...I cant hear you...where are you?' he asked.

'No...where are you Edward?' I snapped.

'What?'

'Where the fuck are you Edward? Cause your not at your apartment fucking studying...like you told me you would be'

'Oh shit...you went to my apartment?' he sounded worried.

'Yeah...I wanted to see my boyfriend on my birthday...dont I feel like a fucking idiot!'

'Bella...it's not...' he started. 'Edwaaaaard...what are you doing...come on!' I heard some girl call in the background.

'I'm sorry...i'm obviously keeping you from something more important!' I hissed.

'Bella...please will you listen to me?' he begged.

'Why did you lie to me Edward?' I breathed, tears forming in my eyes as I fell back into the wall.

'I didnt mean to...it wasnt...Bella...' he sighed.

I shook my head. 'I'm so fucking stupid!' I shouted pushing a hand through my hair and tugging at it hard.

'What?'

'To think this could work' I whispered.

'Bella...dont!' he started, but I cut him off.

'No...Edward...I get it...I dont...I cant...I dont want this...'

'I dont want this either Bella!'

'You...dont...dont want it?' the tears overspilled now and I wiped at them carelessely.

'Bella...' he sighed.

'I get it...its okay...I'll leave you to it...I wont bother you anymore...' I stuttered through the tears.

'Bella...what...?' he answered...sounding genuinely confused.

'Bye Edward' I cried. I pressed end call and the phone slipped from my hand...dropping to the floor.

I collapsed against the wall the sobs overtaking my body as I struggled to catch my breath.

I slid down until I hit the floor. I pulled my legs under my chin and let the tears flow.

I sat there crying in the hallway for what felt like hours.

After a while I would get annoyed at the snivelling baby I was being and swipe at the tears angrily...but more always came.

They were relentless and I gave into them, I couldnt fight them...so I let them come...and I cried deep into the night.

* * *

**AHH! **

**OOPS...Bella's totally got the wrong end of the stick! **

**I'll try not to keep you waiting too long for the next one! **

**REVIEWS always help ;) lol **

**so please give me a REVIEW and let me know what you think:)**

**Until next time!**

**Keep reading! :)**

**x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so here's the next chapter.**

**It's pretty much just a filler...but I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Anyway will let you get on with it. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all**

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV **

I sat in the hallway for what felt like hours.

I cried and cried until my eyes and throat were sore, but it still didn't seem enough.

And even when the tears finally slowed to trickles and the sobbing grew quieter and quieter, I knew I wasn't done.

I also knew I needed to move.

I needed to get out of here.

I stood slowly.

My legs gave way slightly and I grabbed the wall for support, as I stumbled down the corridor.

I took the stairs instead of the lift, wanting to avoid as many people as possible.

I stared at my feet as I walked, my eyes felt heavy and all I wanted to do was sleep and cry some more.

When I stepped out of the building I noticed it was still dark. I didn't know what the time was, I didn't really care, I just focused on my shoes.

I wandered through the streets, staring at the pavement. I didn't think about where I was going, I didn't think about anything.

I avoided most people, but bumped into a few.

Most just told me: 'watch where your going dumbass', though a couple asked if I was okay.

I said nothing.

I somehow managed to get myself to the train station where I shouted at one of the guards who told me the next train wasn't for another 3 hours.

My voice had been hoarse and deep as I'd yelled at him, and my throat was now sore and scratchy.

I sat on a bench outside, staring at the empty tracks. The wind whipped around me, blowing my hair in my face as I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself.

'Miss?'

I looked up to see the guard I'd shouted at earlier standing above me.

'What?' I mumbled, leaning my head on my knees.

'Well...the train won't be here for another 3 hours' he sounded nervous.

'I know, you already told me' I dead panned.

'Well, I'm not trying to stick my nose in, but it's awfully cold out here...are you sure you don't want to sit inside the station?' he asked, sticking his hand out to me.

I looked at his hand and then glanced at his face, he wore a small smile.

That was all it took for me to burst into tears.

'Hey now...its okay' he soothed, putting his hand on my shoulder.

'I'm fine...out here...I need air' I stuttered between sobs.

'Well okay, be sure to come in...if you get too cold...you sure your okay?' he asked, squeezing my shoulder gently.

'I'm fine...please' I told him, shaking my head as I very unattractively wiped my nose with the back of my hand.

He lingered for a moment before sighing and leaving me to my tears.

**EPOV**

'What the fuck?' I stared at the phone in my hand, completely and fucking bewildered, having no idea what the fuck just happened.

'Hey Edward? Did you find her?' Alice asked as she rushed back over to me after running round the apartment to look for Bella.

'She's not here Alice' I shook my head at her as I ran a hand roughly over my face.

'What? What do you mean she's not here?' she frowned, putting her hands on her hips.

'I mean she's not fucking here Alice!' I snapped. 'Why didn't you keep a fucking eye on her?' I growled, shoving past her.

'Well where is she?' she asked, following me.

'She went to my apartment, and I'm not there, so she just like fucking...broke up with me!' I shouted, earning me a few looks from people dancing near us.

'What?' Alice screeched.

'I don't fucking know, she thinks I lied to her' I shrugged, stopping at the pile of coats just near the door and shuffling through them, trying to find mine. 'Which I did, because of you!' I grabbed my coat and turned to her. 'This is _your_ fault!' I snapped, pointing my finger harshly in her face.

'I...I didn't know she'd...leave' she stuttered, her eyes stuck to the floor.

'Yeah, well she did, and I swear Alice, if this isn't put right...I will never speak to you again!' I growled, moving past her and out the door, slamming it behind me.

I stormed down the hallway, replaying in my head what just happened.

Alice had told me Bella was in her room, so I'd gone to surprise her.

But when there was no reply, I'd pulled out my cell just as Bella had called.

Then the shit hit the fucking fan.

I don't know what happened. All I knew was that I had to get to her...now, and explain things.

I dialled Bella's number over and over again...leaving a series of frantic messages, begging her to talk to me, but she never answered.

I ran through the streets trying to hail down a cab.

When I eventually managed to grab one, I jumped in and ordered the driver to hurry to the train station.

**BPOV**

I finally stumbled through the door of our apartment at 6am.

Alice, who had been sitting on the sofa staring at the door, quickly leapt up.

'Where have you been?' she shouted.

I ignored her.

'Bella!' she grabbed my arms and shook me a little.

'I don't want to talk about it Alice!' I snapped.

'Well you have to talk about it...have you spoken to Edward?' she asked her tiny hands gripping my arms.

'No Alice I haven't because he's a complete ass hole' I looked up at her. 'I guess you've heard all about it'

'Well, yeah...I mean...he didn't...' she started, but I didn't want to listen to her make excuses for him.

'No Alice, stop' I raised my hand. 'I don't want to talk about Edward, I don't wanna hear his or your excuses, I'm done with it...I'm done with him' I tried to say it with force but my voice broke.

'Bella...it's not what you...' she started again.

'Alice...just stop...please' I shrugged her off and walked towards my room.

'Bella...listen to me'

'No' I whispered, before slipping into my bedroom and locking the door behind me.

'Bella...' she called through the door.

I ignored her.

I grabbed a sweater from the floor and slipped it over my head, tears filled my eyes as the smell of Edward filled my head.

It was his sweater.

I climbed into bed and curled into a ball on my side...sobbing into my pillow, thinking about the shittiest birthday ever.

**EPOV**

I took the stairs two at a time, climbing to the third level quickly, praying she was still here.

I turned the corner into the hallway and stopped dead in my tracks.

She wasn't here.

'Fuck!' I yelled, grabbing a handful of hair and tugging hard.

I stood for a few minutes leaning my back against the wall, my face in my hands.

I sighed and slumped toward my apartment, pulling my phone out of my pocket.

I tried Bella once more, even though I knew she wouldn't answer, before sighing and pressing Alice's name.

'Edward!' she answered almost immediately.

'She's not here' I told her pulling my keys out and letting myself in.

'I know...she just got in...she looks awful Edward' she sighed.

'Did you explain what happened?' I said releasing a breath, a flood of relief washing over me, knowing she was okay.

'Well...not exactly' she stuttered.

'What the fuck does that mean Alice?' I snapped.

'She wouldn't let me Edward, she just came in, told me she was done...and locked herself in her room'

'Shit' I mumbled.

'What are we gonna do Edward?'

'Fix it Alice...I need you to fucking fix it!'

'I'll fix it Edward...I promise' she told me.

I snapped my phone shut and threw it on my bed.

Alice needed to fix this shit!

I needed Bella in my life.

**Well there you go! **

**Like I said just a filler, but hope you liked.**

**Please give me a REVIEW and let me know what you think.**

**Hopefully next chapter won't be too long :)**

**Keep reading!**

**x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

**Sorry its been so long since the last chapter. **

**I've been a little busy :)**

**Anyway I wont keep you long! **

**I just want to say a quick thankyou to everyone who adds to favourites and story alert, and of course everyone who reviews! :) I read everyone of them and they really encourage and motivate me : ) **

**Anyway here you go! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

The next few days passed slowly.

I stuck to a routine.

Got up, dragged myself to class, didnt listen, and went home.

Alice kept trying to ambush me. Whenever I got up she'd be waiting for me at the kitchen table, begging me to listen to her. But I'd just grab some toast and leave.

She'd do the same when I arrived back from school, so I'd started getting up extra early and rushing home just so I could avoid her.

I knew it was childish, not talking about it, but I wasnt ready for that.

It still hurt so much.

I couldnt believe Edward could be such an asshole.

Well I knew he could, I just didnt think he would ever be like that towards me again.

He had called.

Numerous times.

And I had an inbox full of unlistened messages from him.

I just wasnt ready to talk to him yet.

'Bella...I did you some toast' Alice smiled from the table as I emerged from my room.

I dropped my bag on the floor and gave her a small smile as I took the plate she was holding out to me.

'Bella...' she started, but I held my hand up.

'Dont start Alice' I mumbled, taking the toast and tossing the plate into the sink.

'Don't leave again' she sighed. 'I havent spoken to you properly in a week Bella'

'Well that's because you only wanna talk about one thing' I shrugged, picking up my bag and throwing it on my shoulder.

'Bella, please'

'I'll see you later' I told her before walking out of the apartment.

I threw the toast in a bin before trudging to class.

**EPOV**

'Fuck!' I yelled, tossing my phone against the wall.

'Woah man!' I heard Jasper on the other side.

I shoved my hand into my hair and tugged at it hard.

It had been a week.

A week since Bella had broken up with me.

I hadnt even spoken to her, which pissed me the fuck off.

She was such a stubborn bitch, she wouldnt listen to anything I had to say.

Even Alice hadnt been able to explain and it was her fucking fault!

I dragged my hands down my face and rubbed at the stubble on my jaw, before sighing loudly.

I got up then and stomped out of my room and down the hall.

I banged hard on Jasper's door with my fist.

'What the fuck man?' he barked, opening the door after a full five minutes of my banging.

'Were going out' I told him.

'Where?' he groaned.

'I dont know, I dont care, I just need to get fucked' I shrugged from the kitchen where I was pulling on my converse.

'Give me two minutes, I'm just gonna change my shirt'

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a beer from the fridge, which I finished just as Jasper emerged tugging a shirt over his stomach.

'Okay, where we going?' he asked shoving his feet into his boots.

'Fuck knows, anyone having a party?' I asked, though I knew I could probably get served some booze if I tried.

'I think Felix mentioned something about a 'gathering'' he told me, using air quotations around the word gathering.

'Great, that'll do' I nodded, grabbing my phone and keys and leading the way out of the door.

Felix was indeed having a 'gathering'. Though it wasnt the full swinging party I was expecting, just a handful of people. But there was alcohol, and thats all I was really interested in.

'Jasper! Hey man, didnt think you were coming' Felix greeted as he answered the door to us.

'Hey, dont mind do you?' Jasper asked.

'Nah course not, alright Ed?' he nodded towards me as he let us in.

I simply grumbled in reply as I headed to the kitchen, looking for drinks.

I grabbed a beer and slumped down on the couch next to Jasper who was already playing with some guy on Xbox.

'Ed man, I havent seen you in a while' Felix boomed as he sat on the other side of me, squishing me in the middle.

'Hows it going mate?' He shouted in my ear.

'Fine' I shrugged.

'You dont look fine, whos the bird?' he laughed loudly.

'Fuck off!' I snapped, flipping him the finger.

'Hey man! Chill the fuck out!' he smirked. 'Whoever she is...trust me, she's not worth it buddie'

I simply glared at him.

'Come on Eddie, your in college, nows the time to be free and single, not worrying about chicks' He nudged me with his massive elbow.

'Seriously, theres so much pussy running round here, it would be criminal not to take advantage' he winked.

'Whatever' I mumbled.

'Edward seriously, you need to lighten up' he mussed my hair before handing me another beer. 'You gotta do what you gotta do to make life good' he chuckled.

'Maybe your right' I sighed.

**BPOV**

'Thanks' I mumbled to the guy behind the coffee cart as I took my cappucino.

I walked slowly across the college grounds, taking my time because I knew Alice finished later than me today, and sipping my coffee.

The sky rumbled above me and I looked up at the grey clouds, which represented my life exactly.

Heavy droplets suddenly splashed down around me.

I continued walking.

The rain felt good. Refreshing somehow.

I was soon drenched through, but I hardly felt the cold.

'Bella!' I heard someone call.

I ignored them.

'Bella, hey!' I felt a hand on my arm.

I stopped.

I turned to see a face I was not expecting.

'Oh, hi' I forced a smile.

'I thought you'd forgotten me' Peter chuckled.

'Erm, no...just daydreaming you know' I shrugged.

'So how are you?' he smiled.

He was holding a newspaper above his head, which wasnt really protecting him from the rain as a drop was now rolling down his cheek.

'I've been better' I shrugged.

'Oh Bella, whats wrong?' he asked, he looked genuinely concerned. His hand, which still held my arm, squeezed gently.

'Its nothing' I shook my head, and squeezed another small smile out.

'You sure babe?' his head lowered, and his eyes met mine.

I tried not to cry, I really did.

'Hey hey now' he soothed.

But I couldnt help it.

The tears slipped out and mingled with the rain.

Peter suddenly pulled me against him and I sobbed into his shoulder.

He smoothed my hair back from my face and whispered softly to me, which just made me cry harder.

'I'm sorry...I'm...sorry' I sniffed, pulling myself together.

I shrugged out of his hold, but he just smiled softly.

'I've gotta go' I told him, feeling extremely embarrassed.

'Okay' he frowned, he looked a little dissapointed.

'I'll erm...see you later' I shrugged, moving past him.

'Yeah, and Bella?' he took my arm again.

'Yes?' I whispered.

'If you ever need someone to talk to...i'm here yeah?' he smiled gently.

'Thanks' I smiled, genuinely for the first time in over a week, before hurrying away.

I ended up getting in after Alice in the end.

'Bella! What the hell happened to you?' she screeched when she saw me.

'It's raining' I deadpanned.

'Fuck sake Bella!' she shouted, making me jump.

'What?' I snapped back.

'You need to listen to me' she said seriously.

'No Alice' I said stubbornly.

'Bella, I swear if you don't talk to me i'll strap you to the fucking chair' she growled.

'Right' I cocked an eyebrow sarcastically.

'I mean it Bella, you can't just keep on ignoring me and Edward!'

As if on cue my phone started to ring.

'Fuck off! Just all of you fuck off!' I screamed before storming into my room and slamming the door behind me.

'Bella!' Alice banged on the door.

'Go away!' I yelled as I stripped off my wet clothes and pulled my Edward sweater over my head.

'I'll shout it through this door if I have to!' she threatened.

I figured she probably would, so I shoved my headphones in my ear and turned my ipod on full blast, before crawling under my cover and eventually crying myself to sleep.

I startled awake a while later.

I glanced at my phone and saw two missed calls from Edward.

I ignored those and looked at the clock, noticing I'd been asleep for two hours.

I rubbed my eyes and pulled my earphones out.

I pushed the quilt down over my head and sat up.

_Bang bang bang. _

Alice was still fucking banging!

'Fuck off!' I mumbled running a hand through my hair.

_Bang bang bang! _

That did it!

I'd had enough of this fucking shit!

I got up, stormed across the room and flung the door open.

'Alice will you just fuck o...'

I stopped instantly when I saw it wasn't Alice at all.

* * *

**Oooh! Bit of a cliffie there! :P**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please give me a review and let me know what you thought! : )**

**I'll try not to keep you in suspense too long :P**

**Keep reading!**

**x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Heres the next one! :)**

**Didnt keep ya waiting too long! **

**Anyway I wont ramble!**

**Have fun! :)**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

'What are you doing here?' I gasped.

'We need to talk' he replied.

'Go away' I shook my head and tried to close the door.

He growled.

'No Bella, I've had enough of this shit! Stop fucking hiding! Stop running away and just fucking listen will you' he snapped, his hand shot up and pushed against the door, preventing me from shutting it.

'Edward, let go!' I ordered, trying to prise his hand off the door.

'Not until you listen you stubborn bitch' he growled, leaning forward and pushing the door open wider, even though I was using all my strength against him.

'Who the fuck do you think you are?' I snapped, giving up on the door and shoving him in the chest. 'Don't come here and fucking call me names you asshole!' I pushed him again.

As I lunged at him once more he quickly grabbed my hands and kicked the door shut, before turning me round quickly and shoving me against the door, holding my hands above my head.

'What are you doing? Get off me!' I yelled in his face.

'Why did you break up with me Bella?' he whispered harshly, his face so slose his breath washed over me.

I glanced down at his lips, which were moist, shiny and slightly open as he breathed heavily. I really wanted to touch them, to kiss them. I'd fucking missed them. Missed him.

But I was also so fucking pissed.

'Because you lied to me!' I shouted, trying to struggle out of his grasp.

'You didnt give me a chance to fucking explain!' he shouted back just as loudly.

'I didnt need to hear your lies!' I screamed. 'You told me you'd be at home studying and you werent. You fucking weren't Edward! It was my birthday and you lied to me! I hadnt seen you for three weeks' The tears were starting now. 'I needed you and you left me feeling like a fucking idiot!' I sobbed.

'I didnt know you'd come to me Bella! You should have just told me' he sighed, his voice softer now.

'Why?' I snapped. 'So you could make sure you got home from your cheap fucks in time!'

His grip on my hands tightened and his jaw clenched.

'Dont ever fucking say that Bella!' he growled menacingly. 'I would never fucking do that to you!'

'Yeah right' I looked away.

'I can' t believe you would even think that' he sounded hurt.

I swallowed.

'I was here Bella' he sighed.

'What?' I narrowed my eyes at him.

'I was here, right fucking here'

'What?' I repeated, but this time it was more of a gasp.

'I was here because Alice wanted to throw you a surprise fucking party and told me I couldnt tell you I was coming' he shook his head and his hands around my wrists loosened a bit.

'I don't...understa...' I shook my head.

'I was here Bella...I wasnt out fucking other girls like you seem to think I was. I was here, waiting for you to stop sulking in your room and come out and see me. For me to make your birthday fucking perfect'

He released my hands then. His hands dropped limply to his sides and he sighed.

I shook my head.

'No, no, you werent, no' I sobbed, refusing to believe it.

'I was Bella...'

'Well...why werent you here when I got back?' I asked.

'Because I couldnt stand being here with Alice, I was pissed off with her for making me lie to you, and I just figured if I could get home, you'd be waiting for me, so we could talk like adults' He looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow.

'No...you couldnt have, no I dont...no' I stuttered.

'Bella' he sighed. He stepped back and perched on the edge of my bed, looking up at me.

I looked at his face.

It showed so much.

Sadness and anger mostly, but there was also dissapointment, relief, frustration, want and need.

And I could see, as he sighed and rubbed at his stubble, that he was telling the truth.

'FUCK!' I shouted.

I ran a hand through my hair and tugged hard.

'Your telling the truth' I sighed.

He simply nodded.

'Well don't I feel like the worlds biggest fucking idiot...once again!' I slapped myself in the forehead.

'You fucking should' he raised both eyebrows. 'If you hadnt been so fucking stupid none of this would have happened' he snapped harshly.

'Hey!' I glared at him. 'Dont talk to me like that!'

'Like you dont fucking deserve it Bella'

He was right.

I had been an idiot, if I'd just listened, I wouldnt have spent the last week hiding in my room and crying just about every tear left in my body.

But still, he didnt need to be such a bastard.

'Alright I get it, I'm a dick'

'Yeah, you are'

I looked up at him.

He looked exhausted.

I wanted to run to him, to kiss him, for both of us to apologise and to get back to how we were. But somehow I didnt think it would be quite that easy.

He didnt look like he even wanted to be in the same room as me at the moment, let alone touch me.

'I'm sorry' I whispered.

He was looking at the floor, but didnt bother to look up. He just shrugged.

'What are you thinking?' I asked, sliding down the door to the floor.

'I'm thinking how the fuck could my girlfriend think I would ever cheat on her' his head snapped up and he glared at me.

'What was I supposed to think Edward?' I sighed. 'You told me you'd be studying, you werent there. When I called you, you were at a party and then to top it all off, a girl calls your name'

'It was Alice!' he barked.

'Well I fucking know that now!'

'You should have trusted me Bella, you should have had just a little bit of fucking faith in me' he sounded angry and dissapointed at the same time.

'Look who's talking!' I shot back.

'What?' he snarled.

'When you heard a guy talking to me, you didnt over-react at all did you?' I snapped sarcastically.

'I didnt fucking break up with you Bella, I didnt for one second believe you'd sleep with him!'

'Then why did you rush over here?'

'Because I wanted to show those fuckers who you belong to, not because I thought as soon as my back was turned you'd go off and shag someone else...like you thought I would!' he yelled.

He stood up and shouted out loudly in frustration, before yanking a hand through his hair and turning his back to me.

I pulled my legs up under my chin and made myself as small as I could.

'Did you really think I'd fucking do that to you?' he asked from the window.

'I...I dont know...I dont know if that's what I thought, it crossed my mind...of course it did, can you blame me though, I mean come on, having just one girl was never really your style' I shrugged.

'Fuck sake Bella!' he shouted, making me jump. 'This again?'

'What?' I frowned.

'I thought we were over this shit!' he hissed.

'We were, we are...I mean...I dunno'

'Bella, we can't do this if you dont trust me' He paused and took a breath. 'If my past is such a big issue to you then maybe breaking up is the best thing for us'

My eyes shot up.

His back was still turned to me and his head was hanging forward.

'Edward' I whispered. I got up quickly and cautiously walked towards him.

I placed a hand on his back to warn him I was there, before slowly leaning my head on his shoulder.

He sighed but didnt move.

'I'm sorry' I whispered in his ear.

Eventually he relaxed and his left arm came up to cup my face.

'I dont want us to break up' he sighed quietly.

'Me neither' I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed him tight.

He turned his head slightly and leaned his cheek against my hair.

'I missed you' I told him.

'Me too' he nodded.

I kissed his cheek softly, making my way down his jaw.

When I reached the corner of his mouth he turned his head slowly and met my lips with his.

It was soft and gentle, our lips lightly brushing each others.

When we eventually parted he leaned his forehead against mine and pecked my lips twice more.

'I'm sorry' I said again.

He shook his head and looked out the window.

'Are we okay?' I asked tentatively.

'What do you think?' he answered.

'I think we will be' I answered honestly.

'Me too' he closed his eyes and nodded.

He gripped my hands then, pulling them from around his waist.

He squeezed my left hand for a moment before releasing both and walking away from me.

He made his way slowly to my bed, kicked his shoes off and slid onto it.

He looked up at me then and patted the space beside him.

I made short work of the walk over and was quickly climbing onto the bed next to him.

He pulled me against him and lifted my chin.

He kissed me intensely. It wasnt rough but it wasnt too gentle. It was perfect.

When we parted, he slipped an arm around my waist and another around my shoulders, holding me against him.

I kissed his chest and sighed.

'I fucking love you Bella' he whispered. 'Dont forget that ever again!' he squeezed me hard.

I shook my head against him as a tear slipped out.

He pulled my lips to his once more.

As I snuggled against his chest I sighed with relief, a heavy weight I hadnt realised was there, lifted off my shoulders.

I knew it wasnt going to be all plain sailing from here on out, I knew we'd still have arguments and proabably both still get stupidly jealous.

But I honestly believed we'd get through it.

I'd only spent a week without Edward, but it made me realise just how important he was to me and how much I needed him in my life.

'I love you too' I whispered before falling asleep in Edward's arms.

* * *

**So? **

**What dya think?**

**Was Edward and Bellas reunion all you expected?**

**Please leave me a review and let me know :)**

**Try not to keep you too long for the next chap! **

**Keep reading!**

**:) x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heres the next one!**

**I like this chapter...it might be coz of the lemon ;) haha**

**Anyway I wont keep you!**

**Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

'Mmm'

'Omg, so good!' Bella groaned.

'Fucking amazing' I grunted.

I took another mouthful of the fucking best burger I have ever tasted and moaned.

'I think I actually love this burger' Bella mumbled around a man-sized mouth full.

We were sitting on her bed, having just ordered the most expensive takeaway ever, due to the amount of food Bella had wanted.

We'd spent the whole day in bed just talking and catching up (trying to overcome the fuck awful uncomfortableness that had settled around us since I'd arrived) until we'd gotten so hungry Bella had pulled out the takeout menus.

I watched as she took another huge gob full.

'Your such a man!' I shook my head at her as she shrugged and opened her mouth, which was now full of chewed food. Yeah, the awkwardness had pretty much gone now.

'Bella, you are fucking disgusting' I grasped her chin and pushed her mouth closed, as she started laughing.

I rolled my eyes at her and finished off my burger.

I'd kinda missed how easy it was to be with her.

Twenty minutes later and we were stuffed.

Bella was rubbing at her stomach, mumbling how she shouldnt have eaten so much as she leaned her head on my shoulder.

'You didnt have to eat it all you fatty' I chuckled, lifting my shoulder, causing her head to loll about.

'Ooh we still have ice cream!' she said suddenly.

I cocked an eyebrow. 'I thought you were full?'

'You can never be too full for ice cream Edward' she rolled her eyes, before motioning her head towards the door.

I sighed. 'Okay I'll go get it' I told her, throwing the quilt off me and slipping out of the bed.

I closed the door behind me and walked across the living room towards the kitchen.

Alice was sitting at the table, leant over a book, studying.

She looked up when she heard me approaching.

'Hey' she smiled.

'Hello Alice' I said, walking past her to the freezer.

'Are you and Bella okay?' she asked.

'Were getting there' I shrugged. 'No thanks to you'

'Edward, I'm sorry!' she sighed.

'Whatever' I lifted my shoulders again as I pulled out the tub of ice cream.

'Oh fine' she snapped, gathering up her stuff and stomping off to her room.

I rolled my eyes and checked some drawers for spoons.

I found them just as a knock came from the front door.

I called out to Alice, but she didnt answer so I grabbed two spoons, tucked the ice cream under my arm and strode over to the door.

I opened it to find a scrawny little man outside, holding his own tub of ice cream and some chocolate.

'Who the fuck are you?' I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

'Charming' he shook his head. 'Is Bella in?' he asked.

'Yeah, she is' I glared at him.

'Great' he grinned, trying to move past me.

'Erm, no' I stood in front of him.

'Can I come in?' he tried instead.

'No'

'Can you tell her someone's here to see her?' he asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

'No'

'Look who the fuck are you?' he barked, stepping back as I took a step towards him.

'I'm Bella's boyfriend' I towered over him now. 'Get it?' I snarled.

'I didnt know she had a boyfriend' he raised an eyebrow.

'Well she does, so fuck off yeah?' It wasnt a question, it was an order.

'Funny, shes never mentioned you' he smirked.

A low growl sounded in my throat.

'Whatever, just tell her peter called by, and that I'll call her later' he winked, before walking away.

'The fuck you will' I shouted after him before slamming the door shut.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

Why the fuck is poncy fucking Peter calling round my girlfriends apartment with ice cream and chocolate?

This is exactly the sort of thing that fucked me and Bella up.

Not this fucking time though!

I stormed back through the apartment and into Bella's room.

But she wasnt there.

BPOV

I looked in the mirror as I washed my hands and immediately wished I hadnt when I noticed how shitty I looked.

I groaned as I took in my knotty hair, my puffy eyes and manky clothes.

I quickly disposed of the grotty t-shirt I'd been wearing since yesterday morning, and threw it in the laundry.

I splashed my face with cold water, and quickly yanked a brush through my hair, before pulling it into a messy bun on the top of my head.

Suddenly my bedroom door slammed open and I saw Edward storm in.

He looked a little worried when he couldnt find me at first but he soon spotted the light from the en suite and marched towards it.

He looked a little angry, but oh so fucking sexy as he stormed in and his eyes met mine.

'Edward?'

He growled when he noticed I was shirtless and lunged towards me.

His lips crashed against mine and I stumbled backwards, but responded eagerly.

His tongue plunged into my mouth as his hands roamed over my breasts, squeezing and kneading them roughly.

'Oh god Edward' I moaned as his lips left mine and moved down my neck.

Fuck I was wet already.

He shoved me against the counter and swiftly lifted me onto it.

He stood between my legs, rubbing his hard cock against me through his jeans.

His mouth moved down my chest and attatched to my left nipple, biting and licking, making it erect instantly.

I gripped and clawed at him, dragging my nails down his back.

'Fuck Bella!' he hissed, moving back up to my mouth.

I reached one hand down and cupped him through his jeans.

He ground himself against me, growling into my mouth.

I pulled at his lips, biting and sucking at them.

'Bella I need you!' he whispered huskily in my ear, before licking it.

'God, fucking have me!' I almost shouted.

I pulled at the bottom of his shirt, letting him know I wanted it off.

He pulled away for a moment, as I yanked it over his head, before returning to sucking on my earlobe.

His hands moved to my waist, tracing a line around my sweat pants, before suddenly grabbing my ass and lifting me with one hand while using the other to pull the trousers down my legs.

He cupped me through my thin panties and gasped when he felt how wet I was for him.

'Fuck, you've missed me huh baby?' he breathed.

'Mhmm' I nodded.

He slipped me off the counter then. He shoved me against the wall and I gasped as the cold tiles met my bare back.

'Sorry' he whispered, running his warm hands over my cool back, before slipping them down the back of my pants and squeezing my ass.

I quickly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly, before shoving both his jeans and boxers down at the same time.

I moaned as I watched his rock hard dick break free.

'Fuck Edward...I want you so much!' I breathed into his neck, before biting down hard.

'I'm yours Bella' he met my eyes then. I sucked in a breath as his fucking amazing emerald green eyes stared deep inside me.

'I love you!' I told him.

He nodded and crashed his lips to mine.

His hands, which were still grasping my ass, moved higher, he hooked his thumbs over the waist of my panties and slipped them down my legs.

I quickly stepped out of them before Edward grasped both my hands and held them above my head.

He met my eyes once again and kept his gaze locked with mine as he parted my legs with his knee and thrust hard inside me.

'Uh fuck!' I gasped.

He smiled, and pushed again, harder and deeper this time.

'Jesus, thats so...ung, good!' I panted as he pounded faster.

'So hot and wet baby!' he breathed as he leaned his head on my shoulder and sucked at my neck.

'Ugh! More Edward...I need more!' I ordered, removing one of my hands and shoving it in his hair, tugging hard to make him look at me.

'Anything you want baby' he smirked, leaning in and taking my bottom lip between his teeth. At the same time he took my hand back and pushed both of them into one of his, as the other slid down my side, teasingly grazing the side of my nipple, down my waist and round to my bum. He lightly spanked it before slipping his hand down the back of my thigh where it finally came to rest behind my knee.

He grabbed my thigh roughly and hitched my knee up to his waist, giving us the most amazing position.

It was so much deeper and I could feel every part of him.

'God, your so fucking amazing Bella' Edward obviously liked the new position too.

He pushed harder and I met his hips with mine everytime.

I watched his face as he concentrated his effort. His mouth was slightly open, with the tip of his tongue just poking out, his eyes were glazed over and half closed, and a light sheen of sweat covered his face. But fuck he'd never looked sexier.

I leaned forward and shoved my tongue in his mouth.

He responded immediately crashing his tongue against mine and kissing me hard.

'Mmm...so good baby!' he moaned into my mouth.

I nodded in agreement, wrapping my leg tightly round his thigh to give me more leverage as I continued to meet his thrusts.

'Fuck, I'm not gonna last long Bella, its been a month!' he panted against my lips.

I licked his lips and nodded.

'Me neither, i'm...uhgh...nearly there' I leaned my forehead against his as he pounded as hard as he could.

'I need...uh...Ed...I need' I tried to tug one hand free but he shook his head.

'Dont move your hands' he ordered releasing his grip on them.

While one hand still gripped my thigh, his other hand slowly travelled down my body, between my breasts, over my belly button and snaked between us.

He ran his fingers swiftly over my clit, rubbing furiously, making me arch into him.

'Shiiit, fuck...yes...yes Edward...ohhhh' I moaned, leaning my head back against the tiles.

He took this oppurtunity to lick my exposed my neck, before placing a tender kiss on my throat.

'Please come for me Bella, I cant...' he pleaded.

I didnt need to telling twice.

The sensation building in my stomach bubbled over, the best orgasm I'd ever experienced washing over me, sending me into waves of fucking ecstasy.

'Fuckkk!' I cried out.

I opened my eyes to see Edward watching me, and I made sure I kept eye contact as I rode out my orgasm, biting my lip as I did so.

He growled and pushed his lips to mine as he came hard.

His hips jerked forward furiously, until eventually they slowed and finally stopped.

'Shit' he muttered running his hands over my body lightly, as I leaned my head on his chest.

'That was...fucking amazing' I sighed.

'So amazing' he nodded, lifting my chin and kissing me lightly on the lips.

We stood there for a while, catching our breath and touching each other softly, before we unwillingly parted.

Well just for a few moments before we got in the shower.

What? It _had_ been a month!

'Ohh' I pouted as I crawled onto the bed.

'What?' Edward asked as he stood behind me and held my hips so my arse grazed his crotch.

I wiggled my bum teasingly, before dragging myself up the bed.

'The ice cream melted!'

* * *

**Well? Did you like?**

**This chap was more a filler than anything. **

**But please leave me a review and let me know what you think! Was the lemon hot enough? ;)**

**Anyway**

**Until next time! **

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	11. Chapter 11

**So heres the next chap. **

**Its a little bit longer than normal!**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 **

**BPOV **

I smiled as I read the four simple lines once more, before carefully folding the letter and placing it back in the top drawer of my bedside table.

It was a note I had found attatched to the bathroom mirror when I had arrived home from dropping Edward off at the train station a week ago.

It was sweet and simple but everytime I read it, it put a massive shit eating grin on my face.

_Bella baby, _

_We're gonna be okay._

_Be safe!_

_Love Edward x_

I smiled all over again as I pushed my books into my bag and pulled on a cardigan.

I emerged from my room to find Alice sitting on the sofa, head in her hands.

'Whats wrong?' I asked, dropping my bag on the floor and walking over to sit next to her.

'Ohh, you...you made me jump' she sniffled, trying to discretely wipe her eyes on her sleeve. She'd obviously been crying.

'Alice? What's wrong?' I repeated, grabbing her hand.

'Oh, it's nothing...I just...I had an argument with Jasper...and...and I'm fucking everything up Bella' she stuttered before collapsing against me and sobbing into my shoulder.

'Shh it's okay' I soothed rubbing her back.

'It's not okay...I'm...i'm pushing everybody away, first you, Edward and now Jasper...I'm just...why am I so pushy?' she cried.

'Ohh Alice, thats not true...im sorry for the last week, I was a bitch and a stubborn one at that. I should have just listened to you...' I started.

'But if I'd just told you Edward was coming, if I didnt have such stupid, ridiculous ideas...god...' she pushed her hand through her spikey hair. An act which I'd seen often from her brother when he was stressed. 'And now I'm fucking things up with Jazz' she shook her head and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

'What happened with Jasper?' I asked, trying to discretely move her snotty arm off my leg, where she'd placed it.

'I dont know, I was moaning about Edward, cause he's still not speaking to me, and he just sort of snapped at me, said that it _was_ kinda my fault and that I should just stop meddling' she shrugged, trying for nonchalence, but I heard her voice crack and saw her eyes glisten.

'That doesnt sound like Jasper' I frowned.

'I know...thats why it...it...h...hurt so much' she stammered, breaking down again.

'Oh Alice, you and Jazz are strong...he's probably just stressing about school' I told her.

'Or he's...he's...seeing someone else' she cried.

'Alice, don't be ridiculous. Jasper loves you, he'd never do that' I assured her, even though I'd had the same thoughts about Edward not so long ago.

She didnt say anything, just sobbed into my shoulder. She knew I was right. I let her for a while, before I told her to get dressed because she needed to get ready for school.

I told her I'd pick her up after her last class and we'd go get some food and catch a movie to cheer her up.

She smiled and gave me a hug so tight I swear I'd have bruises.

When I arrived at my own class, a couple of guys were stood talking, blocking the door.

'Excuse me' I mumbled. Twice.

When they didnt answer I tapped one on the shoulder, prepared to yell.

'Excuse me!' I repeated angrily as the guy turned slowly, never breaking his conversation.

'Oh for fuck sakes' I growled, yanking on his arm so he faced me.

The angry look on his face lasted only a second before he grinned.

'Bella' Peter smiled.

'Oh '

'Sorry, I didnt realise it was you' he motioned to his friend.

'Oh, well it's perfectly okay then' I muttered sarcastically.

He frowned for a moment, before the smile returned.

'So erm...your looking better' he nodded towards me.

'Yeah...I am...there was just a massive misunderstanding, but its all sorted now' I grinned, an image of last nights cam sex with Edward flashing in my mind.

'Thats erm...great' he seemed to force a smile. 'Did you have fun with your boyfriend?'

'Oh...yeah I did thanks...but how did you...' I frowned.

'I called by that night, didnt he tell you?' he smirked slightly.

'No...he didnt...sorry I didnt realise'

'Its okay, he didnt seem very pleased to see me' the smirk widened. 'Seemed a bit jealous if I'm honest' he winked.

'And why would he be jealous of you?' I snapped.

He obviously wasnt expecting that reaction, as he jumped slightly and the smirk vanished instantly.

'Excuse me' I shoved past him into the class.

What the fuck?

I'd always thought of Peter as a good guy, but seeing how cocky he was just then and the way he spoke about Edward, he was exactly the sort of guy who fucked things up between us.

And I was more than happy to avoid that shit.

At 3 o'clock, I pulled my truck into the student parking lot and waited for Alice to come out.

I switched the engine off and grabbed the hot chocolate I'd just brought from the coffee cart, off the dash board.

Alice arrived 5 minutes later and we drove to an in and out burger just down the road from the movie theatre.

We sat in the truck to stuff our faces, like the classy chicks we are.

We decided to walk to the theatre. Yes we decided two minutes walk would burn off all the food we just ate.

We paid, both grabbed a slushie and settled into our seats ten minutes early.

'I've wanted to see this for ages, the guy in it, he's that one from those vampire films...so hot!' I squealed to Alice.

'Oh yeah him, he kinda reminds me of my brother though' she grimaced.

'Exac...' I stopped suddenly.

My hand flew to my mouth and I jumped from my seat, rushing out of the screen to find the nearest bathroom.

I shoved my way into a cubicle and knelt down just in time to throw up into the bowl.

'Bella?' I heard Alice call anxiously behind me.

'Shit' I whispered, grabbing some toilet tissue and wiping my mouth.

'What the fuck just happened? Are you okay?' she asked pulling my hair back from my face.

'I'm okay...just a dodgy burger I guess' I shrugged, slumping against the wall of the cubicle.

'Do you wanna skip the movie?' she asked, pulling a hair tie off her wrist with her teeth as she bent down beside me, scooped my hair up and tied it in a pony tail.

'No, no...I feel fine now honestly...it's probably just one of those things' I shrugged, holding my hand out to her so she'd help me up.

'Your sure?' she frowned, gripping my wrist and pulling me to my feet.

'Yeah' I nodded truthfully.

I made my way over to the sinks, where I rinsed my mouth out with water before shoving in some chewing gum to freshen my breath.

As we walked back, we passed the food court and I turned to Alice.

'I could well eat a hotdog right now'

She cocked an eyebrow and shook her head as she yanked me back into the cinema.

XxX

We arrived back at the apartment just after ten.

Alice quickly rushed off to her room, saying she needed to talk to Jasper, while I stuck my head in the fridge to rummage for food.

I dont know what was up with me. I couldnt stop eating.

I grabbed some ice-cream and a packet of chocolate biscuits from the cupboard, before settling down on the couch and turning on the tv to watch an old re-run of 'friends'.

I dunked biscuit after biscuit into my ice-cream and soon enough I'd eaten the whole lot.

'Shit' I mumbled, when I reached my hand into the empty packet.

I bit my lip, trying to decide if I should put the rest of the ice cream back, when my phone rang.

I pressed the phone to my ear about to speak when Edward cut me off.

'Bella are okay?' he asked quickly.

'What?' I laughed.

'Alice said you were ill' he explained.

'Ohh, I was sick yeah...but it was just once...i'm fine now' I told him.

'Oh...well good' he breathed.

'Aww, was Edward worried about his ickle Bella?' I giggled, at which he snarled.

'Shutup dickhead' he muttered.

'Don't deny it Eddie'

'Do not call me Eddie, Isabella' he countered.

'Touche' I giggled.

'Whatever. What are you doing?' he asked.

'I'm touching myself Eddie' I giggled, as I shoved a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

'Bella, I swear call me Eddie one more time' he warned.

I laughed, as I lay down against the arm of the sofa.

'What are _you_ doing?' I asked.

'Thinking about you touching yourself' I could hear the smile in his voice.

'I'm not actually touching myself you know' I laughed.

'Shh, dont ruin the image' he chuckled softly.

'Good image you got there is it?' I smirked.

'It's fucking awesome' he breathed.

'Oh yeah?'

'Mmmm' he moaned, turning me on instantly.

'Fuck' I whispered.

'I'm so hard for you baby' he groaned on the other end. 'Are you touching yourself now?'

'Tell me what you want me to do Edward' I mumbled, trailing one hand down my stomach to the waist band of my pants.

'Are you wearing a shirt?' he asked.

'Just a vest'

'_Just_ a vest?'

'Yes' I nodded, even though he couldnt see me.

'Bella' he growled. 'Slide your hand under your shirt'

I did as he said, slowly dragging my hand up my body until I reached my bare chest.

'Cup those beautiful tits in your hands baby'

I once again did as I was told, squeezing and kneading them firmly in my palms.

I could feel a sensation building already, though it wasn't the one I was expecting and definately not what I wanted right now.

'Urgh...' I gasped, yanking my hand out of my top and sitting up quickly.

'Yeah baby, feel good?' Edward moaned on the other end.

'No. I...hold on' I managed to stammer out, before dropping the phone and rushing towards the bathroom.

I barged through the door as fast as I could, but not quite quick enough as I threw up on the floor, just in front of the fucking toilet.

'Eurgh!' I groaned as I leant over the sink with my eyes closed, trying to calm the ache that pulsed in my head.

It passed quickly once again, and once I'd rinsed my mouth out I rushed back out to the phone, where Edward was now shouting my name hysterically.

'Bella!'

'Okay okay, I'm here' I sighed, slumping onto the couch.

'What happened?'

'I just threw up again' I mumbled, suddenly feeling very tired.

'I thought you said you felt okay' he asked, concern lacing his voice.

'I did, it just comes on all of a sudden'

'How do you feel now?'

'I dunno...tired' I sighed.

'Go to bed baby, it'll help...tell Alice to keep an eye on you and call me in the morning' he ordered.

'But, what about the phone sex?' I joked.

'Bella' he chuckled.

'Okay okay, i'm going' I smiled.

'Night beautiful, I'll call you tomorrow okay' he promised.

'Okay, I love you'

'I love you too, feel better soon'

I nodded, though it was completely pointless, and hung up.

I got up and pushed a hand through my hair, throwing my rubbish in the bin before switching off the lights in the living room.

I walked into my room, got undressed and went through to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

As I squeezed the paste onto the brush I felt it again.

'Fuck' I sighed, before hurling in the sink.

Alice found me sitting on the floor, leaning against the bathtub, a few minutes later.

'You were sick again?' she gasped as she wet a face towel before kneeling down beside me and wiping it gently around my face.

'I think it was the burger' I sighed, leaning into her hand.

'Ha, your sure your not pregnant' she laughed.

I laughed with her until an awful fucking thought popped into my head.

'Shit, whats the date?' I asked, grabbing her wrist and looking at the date on her watch. 'Fuck' I whispered, doing a quick count on my fingers.

'What? Bella? I was joking!' she exclaimed.

'I'm 4 days late Alice'

She stared at me.

I stared back, panic starting to rise through my body.

'That's nothing though...right? 4 days...it's just...it's just it could be nothing' I stammered.

'Bella...' she started and I knew exactly what she would say.

I was never late.

Never.

'Shit' I whispered, pushing my face into my hands and shaking my head.

'Look, let's just calm down, your right...it could be nothing...like you said, it's probably school, and all the shit with Edward, yeah...that's it Bella...you've been stressed' she nodded, trying to look enthusiastic but failing miserably. She didn't buy it anymore than I did.

'What am I gonna do Alice?' I squeaked, trying to control the tears that were threatening to escape.

'You'll do a test, tomorrow...first thing' she concluded.

'But...I...I can't wait that long Alice' I sobbed.

'Your gonna have to sweetie' she smiled. 'All the stores round here are closed'

'Fuck...' I cried as Alice pulled me into a hug.

'It's okay, it'll be okay' she soothed.

'But...what if I'm...what if...' I panted, finding it hard to breath.

'What if I'm pregnant Alice?'

* * *

**Uh ohhh!**

**Is she? Or isn't she?**

**You'll have to wait for the next chapter :P lol **

**Hope you enjoyed it. (:**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think, you lovely people!**

**Until next time!**

**Keep reading!**

**x**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next chap. **

**Sorry about the wait, but it's finally time to find out! **

**Is she pregnant? Or was it just the dodgy burger. Lol.**

**Have a read :P**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all. **

* * *

**Chapter 12 **

I sighed again and rolled onto my back.

I stared at the ceiling as I subconsciously rubbed at my stomach under the blanket.

Glancing at the clock again I saw it was 6:45.

Only ten minutes since the last time I looked.

I hadn't slept. At all.

I'd tossed and turned all night, willing sleep to overtake me so I could just stop thinking. So I could just relax and forget everything for just a while.

But I knew I wasn't getting any sleep until I'd taken that test, so I decided to get up and shower.

Whilst getting dressed I couldn't help but inspect my stomach in the mirror, pausing before pulling on my shirt, placing my hand over my bellybutton, somehow expecting there to be a bump already.

Thought it was impossible, as, if I was pregnant, I'd worked it out to be about a month ago, when me and Edward had made up after our 'break up'.

The bathroom sex.

We'd been so involved we'd completely forgotten about a condom.

I'd bawled my eyes out when I'd remembered that. It was not looking particularly good.

I dressed in sweat pants and a sweatshirt (from my Edward collection) before padding into the kitchen and making myself some eggs.

And then some toast.

And then a bowl of cereal.

I was fucking starving!

I was chugging down a glass of orange juice when Alice charged through the front door.

'Alice? What the fuck? I thought you were still asleep' I exclaimed, glancing at her bedroom door.

'I couldn't sleep, so I figured I'd pop to the shop and get you these' she explained, emptying the contents of her bag onto the table in front of me.

'Fuck Alice, how many did you get?' I gasped as I shuffled through the ten pregnancy tests she'd dropped.

She shrugged. 'You can never be too sure, it's best to do a couple'

'Yeah a couple, not ten!'

'Shut up and go pee' she ordered, shoving a box into my hand and pushing me out of my chair.

'I'm scared Alice' I whispered, pausing with my hand on the bathroom handle.

'It'll be okay, whatever happens' she smiled, rushing over and giving me a quick squeeze before ushering me into the bathroom.

Once shut inside, I leaned back against the door, staring at the little blue and white box I held in my hand.

With shaking hands, I slowly opened it and pulled out the pee stick.

I quickly read through the little slip of paper with the instructions on, before taking in a deep breath and doing what I needed to do.

A few minutes later I was sat on the toilet seat, the test on the counter next to me as I tried to avoid making eye contact with it.

'Bella come on, let me in! What's it say?' Alice banged on the door.

'I don't want to look' I told her.

I knew it had gone past the three minutes allotted time, but I couldn't bring myself to look at it.

'Let me in, we'll do it together' she encouraged from the other side.

And as tempting as it was, I couldn't let her in.

I needed to this on my own.

I sighed and closed my eyes, reaching out and grabbing the stick.

I sat for a few minutes just focusing on my breathing, before eventually willing my eyes open.

I took one last huge breath before glancing down.

And I let it out again when I breathed a massive fucking sigh of relief as I looked at the little minus sign.

_Negative. _

'Shit' I whispered, a smile creeping onto my lips.

I don't think I've ever been so fucking relieved about anything in my life.

I quickly re-checked the symbols on the box to make sure I'd got it right. And when I saw that I had, I flung the door open to Alice and shoved the pee stick in her face.

'Eww! Please get your pee away from me' she wrinkled her nose in disgust, before glancing at the sign and squealing.

'Thank god!' she squeaked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

'I know, I'm so fucking relieved, you have no idea Alice' I squeezed her back.

She pulled back suddenly, her brows furrowed as she bit her lip.

'They do say its best to do a couple, just in case though' she said.

'Please don't make me do another one Alice' I begged, as she released me and grabbed another two boxes from the pile on the table.

'You have to Bella, you've gotta be sure!' she had her bossy voice on.

'Fuck you' I snapped, snatching the tests from her and storming into the bathroom.

I mumbled angrily to myself as I sat on the toilet and squeezed some pee out.

I left it on the side and did the second one at the same time.

Four minutes later, confident they'd both be negative, I snatched them up and opened the door, shoving them into Alice's hands.

'See' I rolled my eyes as she looked down at the tests.

'Bella, did you look at these?' she asked, not looking up.

'What's the point, how often are they different? Seriously?' I shrugged.

'Bella' she whispered, her eyes finally meeting mine and I instantly knew they definitely did not say the same as the first one,

I stared at her, willing her to stop pissing about and burst out laughing, telling me she was joking.

But she just shook her head and passed the tests to me.

I took them, never once breaking eye contact with Alice.

She nodded towards them and squeezed my hands gently.

I swallowed and looked down.

'No!' I cried as I saw the two little plus symbols. One on each.

'Bella' Alice repeated, as she watched the tests slip from my hands and clatter lightly as they hit the floor.

'This can't...no...its fucking wrong Alice, they're wrong!' I screamed hysterically, as I rushed over to the table and grabbed the rest of the tests lay there.

I ripped them out of the packets as I stormed towards the bathroom, past Alice, who reached an arm out to try and stop me.

'No!' I snapped, yanking my arm away.

'Bella, please, calm down' she begged, her own tears forming as she watched me sob harder when I couldn't get one of the packets open.

'The first one was negative! Why was the first one negative?' I cried.

'I don't know' she shook her head sadly.

She looked at me with sympathetic eyes and I just lost it.

The tests fell from my hands and I dropped to my knees.

I sobbed into my hands, finding it hard to breathe.

'Hey, shhh now' Alice soothed as she knelt down beside me and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

I wept into her shoulder for what felt like hours.

'What am I gonna do Alice?' I sniffed a while later.

'I don't know' she shook her head gently. 'But maybe you should, I don't know, talk to Edward' she suggested softly.

'Shit, he's gonna go mental, we've only just got back on track Alice'

'It'll be okay Bella...I know he can be an asshole, but he'll try to do the right thing' she smiled.

'But what is the right thing Alice?' I mumbled as I bit my nail nervously.

'Talk to Edward, Bella' she offered.

'Right now?' I asked, wiping my now sweaty hands on my sweats.

She simply nodded, kissed me on the head and got up, offering me her hand.

I took it and stood for a moment.

I looked down at my stomach and pressed my palm flat against it.

'I'm pregnant Alice' I sighed.

She placed her hand on top of mine and squeezed gently.

I looked up at her.

She smiled and simply nodded, before letting go.

'Alice, how are you and Jasper now?' I asked quietly, not really knowing why I asked.

'We're all good' she smiled.

'Good, and you'll...you'll be here right, if Edward...doesnt...' I shrugged.

'He will Bella' she assured.

'But...if...'

'I'll always be here for you babe' she nodded.

'Good'

I turned away then, stepping into my bedroom and closing the door behind me.

I walked towards my bed and sat on the edge, grabbing my phone from my pillow where it lay.

As I glanced at it, I noticed I already had two missed calls from Edward.

I took a breath and pressed redial.

I couldn't think about it too much, cause I knew I wouldn't call him at all if I thought about it.

'Bella finally, are you okay?' he answered.

'Erm...' I breathed.

'Bella?'

'I...erm...' I stammered.

'Bella, what's wrong? Are you alright?' he asked, concern lacing his voice.

'Well...not really' I whispered, tears blurring my vision.

'Baby, what's wrong?' he asked panicked. 'You still feeling ill?'

'No...well...'

'Bella, please, your making me kinda fucking nervous'

'I...' I took a breath. I knew I needed to just say it.

_Just tell him._

'I...Edward...there's something I need to tell you...'

* * *

**Well there we go. **

**She's pregnant! :O**

**What will Edward say?**

**They've had a little experience don't forget ;) lol**

**Please leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you think! :) **

**Anyways, won't keep you waiting too long for Edward's reaction. **

**Until next time. **

**Keep reading! **

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

**So...here's the next one.**

**Sorry about the wait.**

**Yada yada yada :P**

**So yeah here it is**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

'Edward?' I whispered.

Nothing.

'Edward please' I sobbed.

Still, nothing.

'Edward, fuck sake, answer me!' I snapped, wiping angrily at my tears.

'I...can't...' he muttered quietly on the other end.

'Can't what?'

'How...how did this...' he mumbled.

I'd just told him.

Told him I was pregnant.

It had taken me nearly ten minutes to finally tell him what was wrong, and for the past seven minutes I'd just listened to him breathing heavily.

'Are you sure?' he whispered.

'Pretty sure' I sighed.

'Well maybe...' he started.

'Edward' I shook my head.

Obviously I hadn't been to the doctors...but I refused to let that little bit of hope peep its fucking annoying little head out, because I knew...it was very unlikely that two tests were wrong.

'I did three tests...one was negative...but two were positive...' I told him.

'Well...that could mean...there's some hope right?' he asked.

'I don't know Edward...I really, just don't fucking know' I sighed.

'So...you...you need to go to the doctors right?'

'Yeah...I guess I'll book an appointment as soon as I can...Alice will come with me so...'

'No' he interrupted.

'I'm not going on my own Edward!' I argued.

'I'm not fucking saying that you are!' He snapped before he paused and took a breath. 'I'm...I'll err...come with you'

'Really?'

'Yeah...I'll er...I'll catch the next train...' I could practically see him close his eyes and run a hand through his hair. 'I'll be there as soon as I can' he promised.

'Thanks Edward' I smiled and wiped away a tear that had rolled down onto my lip.

'Yeah...' he said before the line went dead.

I set the phone gently on the side table as a few more tears escaped and dropped onto my hand.

I couldn't help feeling worried.

Worried about how he sounded on the phone.

He sounded, shut off...closed off, _from me_. Like in the beginning. When he...he _hated_ me.

'Hey Bella?' Alice called gently, as she poked her head round the door.

'Hey' I smiled gently.

'Did you talk to him?' she asked, taking a seat next to me on the edge of my bed.

'Yeah...he's...erm coming over' I nodded.

'See...I told you he'd do the right thing' she smiled, patting me gently on the arm.

'He...he sounded wrong Alice...I'm scared...' I looked up at her, more tears pricking the back of my eyes at the thought of losing Edward.

'Wrong?' she frowned as she wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

'Like...like, like the last thing he wanted to do was come here. Like he'd rather run the other fucking way and never look back' I sobbed.

'But he didn't Bella! Which means he wants to do the right thing' she encouraged.

I shrugged. 'I guess'.

'I know!' she squeezed me reassuringly. 'Now...I booked you an appointment for half 1 this afternoon...Edward will be here by then right?'

'I don't know...I guess so...I don't know if he's catching the train or driving...' I mumbled. Edward had recently got his Volvo shipped to him from his dad, which made getting here a bit easier.

'Well as far as I know the trains run every half an hour...which means the next one he can get is...' she looked at her watch. '...the ten thirty one...plenty of time though he'll probably drive' she gave me a quick thumbs up before jumping up and grabbing a cardigan from my wardrobe. 'Crap I'm so late'

She pushed her arms through quickly before giving me a hug.

'Where are you going?' I asked, pulling my knees against my chest ad leaning my chin on them.

'Class...I would stay babe, and I feel really shitty about leaving you right now...but we've got an exam today and I really need to take...'

'Its fine Alice, you go...I'm okay...Edward will be here soon anyway' I told her...not completely sure I wanted to be alone with my thoughts right now, but knowing I couldn't tell her that.

'Okay...I'll come back after my exam okay...I'll be back before you go to the doctors I promise!' she kissed my cheek and flew out the door.

I stared at the door, long after she had gone...trying to concentrate on anything but the thoughts running through my head.

I needed to not think about how shitty my conversation with Edward went, how everything in my life was fucking up so I decided to clean.

I plugged my iPod into the dock and turned it up as loud as my eardrums could take before raiding the cupboard under the sink and pulling out all of the cleaning products we owned.

By half twelve I'd cleaned the entire flat top to bottom.

I'd even cleaned the fucking toilet...something I've never done in my life.

I was scrubbing a spot on the kitchen floor as though my life depended on it, when three loud knocks permeated the sound of the Katy Perry song that was blasting from my iPod.

I paused, as butterflies flooded my stomach and my mouth went dry.

I should not be this worried to see my boyfriend!

I stood, stopping to look in the mirror on the way to the door. I quickly wiped my damp forehead on my t-shirt and pushed a bit of hair that had fallen loose from the bun I had tied on top of my head behind my ear.

I took a deep breath and opened the door, where Edward stood.

He had both hands shoved in his pockets and was looking at the floor awkwardly.

Shit.

'Hi' I mumbled, willing him to look up. To look me in the eyes and tell me it would be okay.

'Hi' he replied, walking past me into the apartment.

I sighed and closed the door before turning to face him.

He had his back to me, his head still pointed towards the floor, shoulders hunched.

'Erm...Alice booked an appointment for half one' I told him.

'Oh...good'

'Edward?' I whispered, taking a step towards him.

Suddenly the door burst open, stopping me in my tracks. I turned to see Alice, pulling someone behind her.

'Great your still here' she smiled as she pulled Jasper into view.

'Jasper?' I frowned.

'Hey Bell' he smiled. 'Hope you don't mind me coming too, I just haven't seen Alice in a while so when Edward said he was coming...I kinda tagged along...'

'No, it's fine' I nodded, appreciating I wasn't the only one with relationship problems right now.

'We better go' Edward mumbled suddenly. Turning and walking straight past me, Alice and Jasper and out the door.

I looked at Alice. My bottom lip wobbled as I tried not to fucking cry.

'He's just in shock Bella' Jasper said, trying to reassure.

Alice nodded in agreement as she handed me my coat and pulled me into a hug.

'Good luck'

'I'm gonna fucking need it' I sighed.

'Whatever happens, we're here okay' she promised, which should have made me feel better but instead it just made me think that she believed Edward wouldn't be.

'I'll...see you later...' I forced a smile as I slipped my converse on and slipped out the door.

I wandered down the stairs, through the lobby and out the front doors scanning the area for Edward.

I didn't know whether or not he'd come in the car or train, so when I saw the silver Volvo pull up in front of me my question was answered.

I climbed into the passenger seat, barely closing the door before he sped off down the street.

'Do you even know where you're going?' I snapped as he took a corner quickly, shoving my against the door.

'Alice gave me directions' he shrugged, never taking his eyes off the road.

He hadn't looked at me since he'd arrived and quite frankly he was pissing me the fuck off.

I huffed dramatically and looked out the window.

Ten minutes later we pulled up outside the doctor's clinic.

I got out as soon as he stopped and slammed the door behind me.

'I'll park' he told me through the window, but I ignored him and stomped off.

Though, my bravado was all gone when I stepped through the glass doors and approached the reception.

'Hi, can I help?' a middle aged woman sitting at the desk looked over top of her glasses and smiled.

'Erm...I have an appointment' I told her, leaning awkwardly against the counter.

'Can I take your name please?' she asked.

'Bella Swan' I mumbled, biting on my nail.

'Ah yes, okay...please take a seat' she smiled pointing behind me towards a large waiting area.

I nodded in thanks and sat down opposite a lady who had a little boy on her lap. The child rubbed at his ear before groaning and smacking his hand against it.

'Hey now' his mother soothed, grabbing his hand and kissing it, before tickling him and making him giggle.

She smiled at me and I suddenly wished I was a child again, and all my problems could be forgotten as simply as that.

Edward slouched in a few minutes later and slumped down next to me, still avoiding eye contact.

'Bella Swan?' someone called.

I looked up and saw the receptionist standing with a clipboard in her hand.

'Yeah' I answered making Edward jump. I stood and walked towards her, Edward following closely behind.

'If you just want to make your way through the double doors, down the corridor, Dr Saunders is third on the left' she told us.

'Thank you' I smiled and Edward grunted.

I rolled my eyes at him and followed the directions.

I knocked on the third door on the left and heard a 'come in' from the other side.

I wrapped a shaking hand around the door handle and turned it slowly.

I stepped through into the brightly lit office and smiled at the small woman sat behind the desk.

She stood as we entered and reached across the desk to stick her hand out to me.

'Hi, it's Bella, right?'

'Yeah' I nodded taking her hand and shaking it. 'This is Edward' I said, motioning behind me.

'Hi Edward' she smiled, sticking her hand out to him too.

He shook it and mumbled a hello.

'Take a seat please' she offered, sitting down herself.

I sat down and Edward took the seat next to me.

'So, how can I help you today?' she asked, shuffling some papers.

'Erm...well...I...err...I think I might be pregnant' I stuttered.

'Ahhh okay, right' she smiled, getting up and turning her back to us, rifling through a drawer behind her.

'If you just want to use the bathroom to the left of you...' she nodded towards the door on my left as she handed me a small pot.

'Erm...okay' I nodded, getting up and cringing at the loud noise my chair made against the floor in the quiet room.

I stepped into the small cubicle and did what I needed to do.

I emerged a few moments later pee pot in hand.

Edward was sitting with his arms and legs crossed, staring out the window and Dr Saunders sat behind her desk filling in some papers.

'Ah Bella' she smiled as she took the pot from my outstretched hand. 'I'll be right back' she walked round the desk and out the door swiftly.

I sat back in my seat as an awkward silence engulfed the room.

I bit my nails nervously as the clock ticked loudly on the wall above us.

The doctor returned a few moments later. My palms started to sweat as she walked round the desk. My breathing sped up as she sat down. And my heart raced as she looked over the paper she had in her hand.

'Well Bella' she looked up and my breath hitched. 'You are indeed pregnant' she smiled.

I noticed Edward visibly tense from the corner of my eye as the words echoed round the room.

'You're sure?' he asked.

'Positive' she nodded looking to me.

My eyes were filled with tears as I nodded, and stammered a thank you.

She told me I was 4 weeks gone and gave me leaflets about pregnancy.

She also booked me in for a 12 week scan.

All the while Edward sat there as if he'd just been told he was dying.

'Well good luck you two, and congratulations' Dr Saunders smiled as she shook my hand and then Edwards as we stood at the door.

'Erm...thanks for all your help' I mumbled as I gave a half-assed wave before stepping out into the hallway.

We walked back to the car in silence and I sobbed the whole way home.

When we stepped back into the apartment Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen.

I walked straight to my room, not expecting Edward to follow, but he did.

He closed the door behind him and tugged a hand through his hair.

'What are we gonna do?' I cried, sitting on the edge of my bed.

He just shrugged.

That was it.

'For Christ sake Edward!' I shouted, making him jump. 'Look at me!' I screamed, storming up to him and grabbing his face.

He didn't.

'Say something!' I yelled in his face.

'What? What do you want me to say Bella?' he snapped back.

'I don't know! Anything!' I let go of his face and turned my back on him. 'For fuck sake, tell me!'

'Tell you what?' he growled.

'Tell me it's going to be okay! Tell me that your here, just fucking tell me...' I sobbed.

He didn't say anything.

'You think _I'm_ not shitting myself? You think _I'm_ not in shock?' I screamed, turning to face him again. 'You don't think I need my boyfriend to reassure me? You don't think he actually needs to fucking speak and stop acting so fucking distant when I need him so close?' I broke down, crying hard.

'I need you Edward...I need you so fucking bad and...and you're not here!'

'I'm right here!' he yelled, not understanding what I meant.

'Show me...please...' I begged. 'Just hold me, please...tell me it's going to be okay...tell me you love me...tell me you're here...please just...help'

'Tell me you're not going to leave...' I whispered.

Suddenly his arms were round me and he was breathing deeply into my hair as I cried into his shoulder.

'I'm here Bella' he sighed. 'I'm...shit...I'm sorry okay...I'm just...shit...this is just so...' he stammered.

'I know' I nodded against him.

'I'm not leaving Bella' he whispered grabbing my face in his hands. 'I'm not fucking going anywhere...I may be a prick, but I'm not leaving you...I'll never...' he shook his head as he looked at me for the first time since he'd arrived.

'Promise' I asked.

'I fucking promise you...I love you' he stared deep into my eyes as he said it.

'You won't leave me?'

'Never!' he whispered fiercely. 'This is complicated shit...I know that...but I swear to you Bella...I'm not going anywhere...I can't...I just can't'

He shook his head before crashing his lips to mine.

He kissed me hard, his fingers in my hair, pulling me closer.

It was urgent, but it wasn't sexual. It was full of need but it wasn't about sex, it was about love.

Eventually he pulled away.

Pecking my lips twice more, before kissing my forehead and tucking my head under his chin.

An hour later we were lying on my bed.

I lay with my head on his chest, playing with the fingers of his left hand, which were rested on his stomach.

'Why wouldn't you look at me all day?' I asked quietly.

'I don't know...I didn't want to...to see...the worry on your face, how fucking scared you were...because, I'd...I'd have lost it Bella'

He pulled me tighter against him.

'What are we gonna do?' I whispered as I moved my head so I could see his face.

He shook his head.

'I don't know...'

'Edward...I don't think I...I don't...I can't...you know...get rid...'

'I know Bella...I don't think I'd want that either' he said, placing a hand on my stomach gently.

I placed mine over top of his and smiled a small smile.

'We're doing this?' I asked as I looked at our hands.

'I guess so' he nodded, squeezing my hand.

He leaned down and kissed my lips once. Twice before leaning back and sighing.

'Hey...' he said suddenly. 'We've had some practice, remember' he smiled.

'The doll!' I squeaked, having completely forgotten about that.

He nodded.

I turned over and leaned on my elbows facing him.

'It's not gonna be easy'

'I know baby' he sighed, moving a piece of hair off my face and tucking it behind my ear.

'We're gonna argue...a lot' I told him.

He raised his eyebrows and smirked a little.

'We're gonna have to tell our parents'

His smirk disappeared.

'I'm gonna get fat'

The smirk reappeared.

'We're gonna be _parents_...Edward' I whispered.

'Yeah, but Bella...you know what else were gonna be...the most _important_ thing?'

'What?' I frowned.

'We're gonna be okay'.

* * *

**Awww!**

**So she's deffo pregnant!**

**I'm sure that'll cause some drama! :P**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you thought!**

**They always help**

**Anyway!**

**Until next time.**

**Keep reading.**

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next one! **

**It's kinda fillery. **

**But I hope you enjoy it anyway. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all things Twilight. **

* * *

**Chapter 14 **

Two months.

Two months had passed since I'd found out I was pregnant.

It was Christmas time and I was getting ready to go home for the holidays.

'How about this? This hides it right?' I asked Alice, holding a sweater against me.

'Yeah...but Bella, you really should tell Charlie' she frowned.

'I know, I know...' I sighed, pulling the jumper over my head and inspecting how it looked in the mirror.

I only had a little bump. But it was noticeable in tight clothing, which is why I'd been going through my entire wardrobe, looking for baggy clothes to take home with me.

You see...I kinda hadn't told Charlie about the whole pregnancy thing.

I was not looking forward to that conversation. Neither was Edward.

'You're going to tell him over Christmas aren't you?' Alice pressed.

'Yes Alice' I rolled my eyes, as I pushed the jumper into my case and pulled a hoodie from my wardrobe.

'You better!' she pointed her finger at me.

She looked at her watch and jumped down from the chest of drawers she'd been sitting on top of.

'Anyway, are you nearly ready? The boys will be here soon'

'Yes...I think...' I nodded, looking at my case full of baggy sweaters and loose tops. I shoved some underwear and socks in there, along with my toiletries and makeup bag.

'I think I have everything' I announced, carrying my case through to the living room.

'Be careful! Give that to me' Alice squeaked anxiously, tugging the luggage from my hand.

'I'm not an invalid Alice!' I snapped.

She was getting way too overly protective.

Sure it was sweet, but when she barely let me lift my own fork to my mouth, it got a bit much.

'Ohh shush' she dismissed, placing my case down by the front door.

Edward and Jasper were due to arrive at eleven to pick us up, before driving home.

We figured it would be easier, what with all the people flying home for Christmas, plus Alice had insisted that 'Airports during the holidays were no place for pregnant people!'

I had rolled my eyes and told her I'd be perfectly fine, but she was having none of it and insisted Edward drove.

At precisely two minutes past eleven, there was a knock on the door.

'I'll just grab my jacket' I told Alice as she skipped to answer it.

I grabbed my jacket and purse from my bed, before returning to the living room, where Edward stood, looking all kinds of sexy.

He was wearing dark jeans, with his favourite boots. A plaid shirt under his leather jacket and a beanie pulled over his hair.

'Hey' I smiled, placing a kiss on his lips.

'You've gotten bigger' he gasped, placing his hand on my stomach.

I'd only seen him last week.

'Cheers' I grunted as I wrapped my scarf around my neck.

'In a good way' he chuckled, kissing my head.

'Go away' I pushed him towards my suitcase as I pulled my jacket on.

He grabbed my case and Alice's and left.

'Got everything?' Alice asked, flicking out the lights.

I nodded, grabbing my bag and pushing it onto my shoulder.

'Let's go then' she grinned.

I stepped into the hallway, waiting as Alice locked up. Then we took the elevator down to the ground floor and walked round the back of the building to the parking lot, where Edward was parked.

He was hauling Alice's case into the boot when we approached.

'Fuck Alice, what have you got in here?' he moaned.

'Stuff' she shrugged, climbing into the backseat next to Jasper.

I climbed into the front passenger seat, turned the heating up and put my feet up on the dash.

'Get the fuck off' Edward snapped, as he climbed in next to me and tapped my leg.

'Hey, I'm a pregnant lady' I pouted, rubbing my belly.

'Stop' he chuckled. 'You cannot use that as an excuse for _everything_'

'Can too'

He shook his head as he blew hot air into his hands and rubbed them together in an attempt to warm them up.

He started the engine and pulled out of the lot.

'So, how are you guys planning on telling Charlie?' Alice piped up, after about ten minutes on the road.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Edward, who visibly tensed.

'Maybe it's not the best idea to tell him over Christmas' he shrugged, to which I nodded enthusiastically. 'You know, a death over the holidays would be much more traumatic, for everyone involved' he added seriously.

'What are you talking about?' Alice frowned.

'Charlie has a gun!' Edward shouted, eyes wide as he stared at Alice in the rear view mirror.

She tutted.

'Don't be so ridiculous' she rolled her eyes. 'He's not going to shoot you!'

'He might' Edward mumbled, glancing quickly at me.

Edward and I had discussed telling Charlie, numerous times over the last two months.

Neither of us were particularly keen on the idea, but we knew it needed to be sooner rather than later.

Of course, Edward's parents needed to know too, but that was one we weren't quite so worried about. They didn't own guns.

'I'm sure he won't shoot you baby' I smiled, leaning over and squeezing his leg.

'Hmm' he mumbled, not convinced.

Hours later and Edward pulled into Charlie's driveway, just behind the cruiser.

'You can't see it right?' I asked anxiously, pulling at my sweater as Edward retrieved my case from the boot.

'Stop panicking' he put down my case and slammed the boot shut.

He turned to me and grabbed my hand.

'You can't see anything baby' he assured me. He looked behind me and took a deep breath. 'We have to tell him don't we?' he sighed.

I bit my lip and nodded.

'Tomorrow' he said nervously. 'Or maybe the day after'

I giggled. 'Okay'

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his lips.

'I'll call you later' he said climbing back into his car, as I stood at my door waving.

Once they'd disappeared down the road I took a deep breath and opened the door.

'Dad?' I called, placing my case down next to the sofa.

'Oh Bella!' he cried, emerging from the kitchen, covered in flour.

'What are you doing?' I laughed, walking over to hug him.

He squeezed me for a second, before patting my back awkwardly, the way Charlie did.

'I'm making dinner' he grinned, walking back into the kitchen.

I followed.

'So how are you Bells?' he asked as he chopped some vegetables.

'I'm good' I told him, leaning against the counter. 'How have you been?'

'Not too bad, work's been crazy, lot's of break-ins round here lately' he frowned.

I raised an eyebrow. 'That doesn't sound good'

'Never mind about that' he shook his head, and wiped his brow with a tea cloth. 'How's college?'

'Oh yeah, it's good...busy' I told him.

'Good to hear' he laughed. 'You look good though Bell's, they obviously have plenty of good food there'

My eyes widened and I looked down at myself. 'Have I got that fat?' I frowned, playing along with him.

'You look as if you've put on a little weight' he nodded, but then paused when he saw the look on my face and realised that he might actually be offending me. 'It's not a bad thing Bells, I always did think you were too skinny' he smiled, patting my arm.

I tried not to be offended, so I forced a smile and excused myself.

'I'm just gonna go unpack dad' I said, trying to haul my suitcase up the stairs. Fuck, Alice would have a fit if she saw me.

'Here, let me help' Charlie offered, wiping his hands on his...'man with a six pack' apron.

He took the case from my hands and carried it up the rest of the steps.

I huffed and stomped up the stairs behind him.

When he'd dropped it in my room and left to finish cooking dinner, I collapsed onto my bed and looked round my old room.

It seemed so long ago that I was last here.

Oh how things had changed.

I placed a hand on my stomach gently, sighing, before getting up and unzipping my case.

I unpacked my stuff quickly, and twenty minutes later, my case was empty and my drawers full.

I changed into sweats and pulled on a large hoodie. It was Edward's and as his scent surrounded me I couldn't help but smile.

I wandered downstairs and was greeted by the aroma of tomato and vegetables.

'Smells good dad' I smiled slipping into a seat at the kitchen table.

'Veggie pizza' he grinned, rifling through a drawer and pulling out the pizza cutter.

He cut it into eight, slid it onto a plate and placed it on the table.

He poured me a glass of coke and grabbed a beer for himself before sitting down opposite me.

'Tuck in' he said, motioning to the pizza with his hand whilst pouring his beer.

I grabbed a slice and shoved it in my mouth, not even bothering to pick up my knife and fork.

Charlie chuckled and picked up his own slice.

We polished the pizza off quickly and then proceeded to demolish a strawberry cheesecake Charlie had brought in.

'Ohh I'm stuffed' I groaned, leaning back and rubbing my stomach.

Shit.

I sat up quickly, hoping Charlie hadn't seen my protruding stomach. Luckily he was too engrossed in his newspaper to notice.

'Right...I'm gonna head to bed' I told him, yawning for emphasis.

'Okay Bells' he smiled.

I kissed his cheek and said goodnight, before heading upstairs.

I showered, washed my hair and brushed my teeth. Changing into my pyjamas, a vest top and a pair of thin cotton trousers, I stepped out of the bathroom to walk the short distance to my bedroom.

'Oh, goodnight Bells' Charlie called from behind me, making me jump.

I turned quickly, trying to conceal my stomach with my wash bag, as he finished climbing the stairs.

'Oh Char...Dad, you made me jump' I giggled nervously.

'Sorry' he chuckled.

'Well...erm...night dad' I waved, lifting the wrong hand. I freaked out, bending quickly and stepping back.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, and coughed awkwardly.

'Night' I squeaked, turning and walking quickly to my room.

'Night' Charlie called from behind me.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it, letting out a massive sigh.

I threw my wash bag on my bed and grabbed my phone.

I called Edward, placing the phone on the desk whilst it was ringing, as I arranged my pillows so they supported my back.

I leaned back against them, resting my head on the headboard as I picked the phone up and put it to my ear.

'Talk to me' he answered.

'We have to tell him' I announced quickly.

'What?'

'Charlie' I rolled my eyes and sighed.

'How'd it go?' he asked.

'Well, okay...I guess...I dont think he suspects anything...he just thinks I got fat' I groaned.

Edward laughed.

'It's not funny' I pouted. 'I'm only three months, what am I gonna be like at six or seven!'

'You'll be massive' Edward teased.

'Fuck you'

'But I'll still love you' I could imagine his smile. 'Plus, you'll have massive tits'

'Which are already so sensitive, so there's no way!' I smirked.

'Spoil sport' he chuckled.

'I'm leaving now' I yawned loudly. 'I'll see you tomorrow?'

'Yeah, I'll pick you up at ten'

I hung up and set my alarm, before placing my phone on the bedside table and clicking off my lamp.

'Oi!'

What was that?

'Bella'

'What?' I groaned, jerking up and rubbing my eyes as light invaded my room.

'Get up you lazy bitch' Edward poked me in the head.

'Get off!' I grumbled, slapping at his hand, and shoving my head back into the pillow.

'Get uppppp' he whined, tugging my ear.

'I'm a pregnant lady! Let me sleep!' I shouted.

Shit.

I shot up and slapped my hand to my mouth.

Edward looked at me wide eyed, before a smirk slowly crept onto his lips.

'Charlie's not here'

'Fuck Edward!' I slapped his arm and sat back, running a hand through my hair.

'Get up!' he ordered sternly.

I shot him the finger, before dragging myself from my bed.

'Look at this' I shouted, as I stood in the bathroom topless.

'Wha...ohh hello' he winked, stepping into view.

'Look at them Edward'

'I'm fucking looking Bella' he smirked.

'I like this part of being pregnant' I smiled, sticking my chest out.

I'd never had big boobs in my life.

I wasn't gonna complain now I did.

'Me too' Edward said lustfully.

'Stop drooling, it's not gonna happen' I laughed, pushing his mouth shut.

He pouted and I kissed his lips quickly.

I returned to the mirror and Edward appeared behind me.

He wrapped his arms around me, placing his palms flat on my stomach.

'Your beautiful' he kissed my neck.

'I still can't believe we're doing this' I shook my head, placing my hands over top of his.

'Me neither' he mumbled.

'You know what's weird?'

'What?' he frowned.

'This whole fucking thing' I smiled. 'But the fact it's not weird, is even weirder'

'Did that even make any fucking sense?' he chuckled.

'A year ago...I could not imagine this image in our future' I pointed at our reflections. '...not yet anyway...and...and you've been so calm' I turned in his arms.

He looked down at me, with a cocked eyebrow. I reached out to touch it.

'Well, let's face it...you're a bit of a douche' I smirked. 'And the fact you've only freaked out once...kinda worries me'

'Worries you? It's a good thing isn't it?'

'It is...I guess...but I'd rather you freaked out now than, when I'm about to pop'

'You still expecting me to run away?' he sighed, brushing a stray hair from my cheek.

I looked at the floor.

I was ashamed to admit it, but I was waiting for it.

Waiting for him to tell me he couldn't do this.

That it was all too soon and he wasn't ready.

Waiting for him to run in the opposite direction and never look back.

I had been ready for it at my 12 week scan.

I had held my breath as the nurse squeezed that fucking freezing gel onto my stomach, and Edward's hand loosened in mine.

I had waited for him to jump and run when the fuzzy image appeared on the screen.

I had waited for the break up in the parking lot outside of the hospital, as I held the picture of our baby in my hands.

But it had never come.

None of it.

And to be honest, I was just waiting. Thinking it could only be a matter of time.

Waiting for that one little thing that would set him off...that one little thing, that would shock him to his senses. The senses that told him he was way too fucking young to be settling down with his high school girlfriend and a kid.

'Look' he grabbed my face in his hands, lifting my head to look at him. 'I'm not going anywhere. I told you'

'I know, but I just...'

'No' he interrupted. 'No buts, it's not happening, you aren't getting rid of me that easily Swan'

'But what about...'

'Will you stop! I promise you...' he paused and looked between us. 'I promise our baby...'

I gasped.

It was the first time either of us had ever called it that.

_Our baby._

It had always been _the_ baby. Or _the pregnancy_.

Never _our_ baby.

'Our baby?' I whispered.

'Our baby' he nodded. 'I know I can be a complete prick...but Bella, please believe me when I say...I will never leave you..._or_ our baby' he smiled.

'Good. Because I will hunt you down and cut off your balls' I promised, patting his chest and kissing the corner of his mouth.

'Good to know' he chuckled, releasing me. 'Now will you hurry up, I want to get to the mall sometime today' he slapped my arse, hard, before scurrying out of the door.

'Motherfucker!' I yelped, rubbing my butt as I heard him chuckle from the other room.

And this, ladies and gentlemen, is the father of my child.

I finished getting ready and twenty minutes later I walked down the stairs to find Edward sitting on the couch his feet up on my coffee table.

'Jesus Edward how many times' I growled, throwing my keys at the back of his head.

'Fucking balls!' Edward jumped up, rubbing the back of his head as he glared at me. 'What the fuck Bella?'

'Why do you insist on putting your feet on my table?' I snapped.

'Cause it pisses you off' he winked.

I narrowed my eyes at him and sat on the stairs to pull on my converse. I stood and ushered Edward out of the door, rooting through my bag for my keys.

I pulled them out and swore I felt something flutter out of my bag.

I looked to the floor but could see nothing out of the ordinary, so I shrugged and shut the door.

A few hours later and I'd succeeded in getting half my Christmas present list, but I was fucking knackered.

'How can you be fucking exhausted? You sat down in every shop, we sat for an hour and a half just to eat some lunch and we were only out for three hours' Edward shook his head at me.

I shrugged. 'I'm a pregnant la..'

'Yeah yeah I know, you're a pregnant lady' he rolled his eyes as I nodded and pulled one bag from the back of his car, leaving the rest for him to carry in.

Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive way so I didn't bother getting my keys out.

'Hey dad' I smiled as I stepped into the house and put my one (extremely heavy) bag down.

His head snapped up at my voice.

'Are you okay?' I gasped seeing the look on his face.

'What is _this_ Bella?' he spoke slowly.

'What?' I frowned.

His hand shot up, showing me a picture.

I think I stopped breathing.

'Wh...what is it?' I stammered, squinting as if I couldn't see it was my fucking scan picture he held tightly in his shaking hand.

'Bella...' he warned.

'Fuck me, what did you buy that is so heavy?' Edward crashed through the door, dropping the bags on the floor and rubbing at his hands.

'Edward' I whispered.

'What?' he looked at me, following my gaze to Charlie's hand.

'Shit' he mumbled.

'Well?' Charlie said loudly, making both of us jump.

'It's...it's...' I stuttered. 'It's...'

'Spit it out Bella!' Charlie snapped, I moved a step closer to Edward.

I looked to him, he looked like he was about to shit himself, but nodded slightly.

'It's a scan picture dad'

'I can see that! But what the fuck is it doing underneath my couch?'

I gasped at his use of language. Charlie never swore.

Shit!

That must have been what fell from my bag earlier.

'I...I don't know'

'Right, stop the pretending shit and tell me the truth..._now_ Bella' he barked.

I sighed.

It was now or never.

'I'm pregnant dad' I whispered.

* * *

**Oooh!**

**So now Charlie knows.**

**Is he gonna pull his gun on Edward?**

**You'll have to read the next one to find out.**

**Anyway...REVIEWS motivate me lots ;)**

**Until next time**

**Keep reading!**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Heres the next one! **

**Didnt keep you waiting too long for Charlies reaction! :)**

**This ones a little bit longer than usual.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight! **

* * *

**Chapter 15**

'Get the fuck out of my house!' Charlie bellowed, jumping from his chair and pointing his finger sharply at Edward.

'Dad!' I pleaded, standing in front of Edward, my hands up in defence.

'I mean it Bella, get_ him_ out!' he yelled, getting so close his spit landed on my arm.

'Dad, please, just calm down'

'You little shit!' Charlie shouted, his face turning bright red as he stalked towards us.

'Look...Charlie' Edward started, his voice shaking.

Charlie growled. 'It's Mister fucking Swan' he snarled.

'DAD!' I snapped, pushing against his chest.

'I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!' Charlie ranted, trying to get past me to Edward.

'Stop!' I shoved him back again.

'How could you do this Bella?' he turned his attention to me. 'Are you fucking stupid?'

'Hey!' I shot back.

'You are nineteen Bella! Nineteen!' he barked, shaking his head incredulously.

'I realise that' I deadpanned.

'This is all, _your_ fault!' he spat, poking Edward hard in the chest.

'Dad! Stop! This is not Edward's fault!' I snapped.

'If he had kept his fucking pants on, none of this would have happened!' Charlie thundered.

'I'm nineteen Dad! I'm perfectly able to make my own decisions!' I stormed.

'Mister Swan, I swear...it was an accident...we'd always used pro...'

'Why are you still here? Get the fuck out Cullen!' Charlie demanded, pointing at the door.

'I don't...I...can't do that' Edward took a step forward and grabbed my hand in his slightly sweaty one.

Charlie snapped his head towards our hands.

'You cannot be serious about this?' he laughed darkly.

'Excuse me?' I growled.

'You are not seriously going through with this!'

'Yes we are!' I snapped curtly.

He laughed humourlessly again.

'This is ridiculous' he shook his head pacing back and forth. 'You don't have a clue!'

'We'll manage!'

He glared at me.

'You'll manage?' he cocked an eyebrow. 'No' he shook his head once, heading towards the table and grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.

'Where are you going?' I frowned.

'You!' he pushed Edward's shoulder. 'Out!' he turned to me. 'You're coming with me!' he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door.

I held Edward's hand tight.

'What the fuck are you doing?' I shouted, struggling to get out of his grasp.

'We are ending this now!'

I gasped.

'No!' I yanked my arm from his hand and stepped back quickly. 'How dare you!'

'How dare I?' he rolled his eyes, reaching out for me again. 'This is for your own good Bella!'

I pushed his hand away. 'Get away from me!'

'Stop being so fucking ridiculous!' he snarled.

'You're trying to kill my baby!' I shrieked, tears clouding my vision.

He rolled his eyes again.

'Don't! Don't fucking do that!' I stormed forward, shoving him hard in the chest. He looked taken aback as he staggered backwards into the table.

I pushed him again.

'Bella!' Edward pulled me back.

'He wants to kill our baby Edward!' I cried as I struggled against him.

'I won't fucking let that happen Bella!' he whispered fiercely.

'Please!' Charlie interrupted. 'You think he's gonna stick round when that...' he pointed at my stomach. '...is screaming into all hours of the night, when he has to spend all his money on fucking shitty diapers, when he has to think about someone other than himself?' he threw his hands up in exasperation.

'You don't know anything about him!' I screamed.

'That's not going to happen Charlie, as much as you would like it to' Edward spoke calmly, but I could see his teeth were clenched, his jaw tight.

'Oh you think?' Charlie laughed again. 'You are making a huge fucking mistake Bella and if you keep that...' he sneered. '...you _will_ ruin your life...that's why I'm doing you a favour doing this!' he quickly reached forward and clasped his hand tightly round the top of my arm.

I reacted instantly, bringing my free hand up and slapping his face. Hard.

He dropped my arm and staggered back, holding a hand to his cheek.

He laughed sadistically. 'Fine, but don't expect me to hang around and watch you ruin your life'

'Don't worry' I hissed. 'I won't!'

I stormed past him and out of the front door. Edward followed closely behind.

I climbed into Edward's car and slammed the door behind me, breathing heavily and trying to control my sobs.

'Are you okay?' Edward asked quietly as he slid in beside me.

'No Edward. I'm not' I shook my head as angry tears slid down my face. 'How could he...how could he say that?'

'I don't know...but he's out of fucking order Bella' he said angrily.

'He wanted me to get rid of...of our baby' I whimpered.

'I'll never let that happen Bella...never!' Edward assured me urgently, taking my hand in his.

I climbed over the centre console and crawled into his lap.

He wrapped his arms around me tightly and kissed my head, as I shoved my face into his neck and wept.

'Can we get out of here?' I whispered, when my tears had slowed to a stop.

'Sure baby' he loosened his grip on me and I reluctantly untangled myself from him, climbing back into my own seat.

I stared at Charlie's house as Edward pulled out of the drive and I knew I couldn't come back here.

This wasn't just an argument.

This was something I didn't know if I'd be able to ever forgive him for.

Sure, I hadn't expected Charlie to be happy about it all. But his reaction was something I'd never even dreamed of. I'd never seen Charlie like that before in my life.

'I don't want to come back here' I turned to look at Edward.

'You don't have to' he promised.

'But...it means we'll have to tell your parents'

'Trust me Bella, they will not react like that!' he pointed over his shoulder.

'Will they let me stay?' I asked, biting my lip.

'Of course, there not gonna kick you out on the streets are they?' he leaned over and rested his hand on my knee, giving me a comforting squeeze.

I sighed, leaning my head against the back of the seat.

When he pulled into his garage, he had to persuade me to get out of the car.

'I'll just hide out here' I said, as he tried to prise me from my seat.

I didn't know if I could handle telling another set of parents.

'Bella, we'll be fine...I promise...I'm here baby'

He crouched down in front of me, and held a hand to my cheek, forcing me to meet his gaze.

'I love you' he leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine.

I kissed him back, sighing into his mouth.

'Okay' I mumbled against his lips.

He smiled and pecked my lips once more, before standing up and offering me his hand.

I took it and let him pull me from the car.

We walked into the house via the garage entrance, through the side door which opened up into the kitchen.

Esme stood with her back to us, bent over a cookbook.

'Mom' Edward announced our presence.

'Oh...' she turned. '...hey kids' she grinned. 'Bella! So good to see you sweetheart' she rushed over and enveloped me in her arms.

I squeezed her back, hard.

'Hey what's wrong?' she asked, pulling back to look at me.

This was all it took for me to burst into tears.

'Bella...what is it?' her face became worried as she ushered me onto a stool.

'I...I...' I looked to Edward.

'There's something we gotta tell you Mom' Edward admitted sheepishly.

'Okay, go ahead' Esme smiled warmly.

'You might want to get Dad in here too' Edward suggested.

'Okay...' Esme frowned but left the kitchen.

'Shit' Edward mumbled, running a hand through his hair, before taking a gulp from his Mom's glass of wine that sat next to her cookbook and passing me a piece of kitchen tissue.

I dabbed at my eyes as Esme returned quickly, Carlisle in tow.

'Hello Bella' he greeted kindly.

'Hi' I sniffed, looking down at my knees.

'What's going on?' Esme asked anxiously, picking up her glass of wine.

'Well...' Edward started. He shuffled his feet awkwardly as his parents waited. 'Charlie kinda kicked Bella out' he explained.

'Oh dear, whatever for?' Esme asked wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

'Because I'm...I'm...I'm pregnant' I wailed, burying my face into my hands.

'Oh dear...hey now...it's okay' Esme soothed, rubbing my back as she looked to Carlisle.

Carlisle looked to Edward and Edward looked to the floor.

'Is this right son?' he asked calmly.

He nodded towards the tiles.

'It was an accident, we were always careful I swear...it was just one time' he explained quickly.

'I see' Carlisle walked over to his son. 'Have you decided what you're going to do?' he asked, looking from Edward to me.

'We're keeping it!' Edward insisted fiercely.

'Okay son' he placed a hand on his shoulder.

'You're not mad?' I questioned loudly, glancing quickly between Edward's parents.

'Why would we be mad dear?' Esme frowned. 'Sure it's not the best of circumstances, but you're both consenting adults and whatever you decide we'll be behind you' she smiled and Carlisle nodded.

'Really?' I whimpered, the tears welling again.

'Really Bella, oh come here' she pulled me into a hug and I wept onto her shoulder.

'Charlie didn't take it well then?' Carlisle asked Edward.

'He went crazy Dad' Edward shook his head. 'He wanted to take Bella to get rid of it' he clenched his teeth.

'Oh no' Esme whispered, squeezing me a little tighter.

'He's an asshole' Edward snapped angrily.

'Language son' Carlisle scolded.

'Sorry...' he muttered.

'Maybe he was just in shock' Esme reasoned.

'There was no excuse for the way he behaved Mom' Edward growled. 'I don't want him anywhere near Bella!' he said protectively. I couldn't help smiling.

'You'll be needing somewhere to stay then Bella?' Carlisle looked to me.

I lifted my head from Esme's shoulder and nodded.

'I guess there's not much point asking you to sleep in separate rooms now'

I let a small laugh escape me.

'Thanks dad' Edward smiled. 'Thank you both, for being so understanding'

'Its fine son, but you know there's still a lot to sort out' Carlisle pointed out, raising an eyebrow at Edward.

'I know' he sighed.

'But that's for another day. Right now you look like you could do with a cookie' Esme beamed.

I smiled gratefully as she let go of me and returned to her cookery book.

Carlisle nodded and returned to his study.

'See baby' Edward whispered, walking over to me and taking my hands in his.

'I can't believe that's it' I frowned.

'Don't complain' he chuckled.

'I'm not...I just...wow I love your parents' I smiled, pulling him towards me and resting my cheek against his stomach.

'Bella!'

I peeked round the side of Edward to see Emmett bounding towards us.

He pushed Edward aside and was about to grab me when Edward slammed into him, shoving him backwards.

'Emmett you dick!' he shouted.

'What the fuck bro?' Emmett frowned.

'You can't just...pick her up and throw her about!' Edward barked pointing his hands towards me.

'Edward...' I placed my hand on his back.

'What did I do?' Emmett looked at me confused.

'You might have to hold off on the bear hugs for a while Emmett' I smiled.

'Why?'

'She's pregnant douche bag'

I slapped Edward on the back of the head. 'He didn't know, stop being such an ass!'

'Serious?' Emmett gawped.

'Yeah' I sighed, wrapping an arm round Edward.

'Wow!' he grinned. 'Wow...that's awesome man!' he slapped Edward on the arm. 'I'm gonna be an uncle!' he bellowed. 'Or maybe an aunt...what are you having?'

I couldn't help but laugh. Edward rolled his eyes but his lips curled up slightly at the corners.

'What?' Emmett looked between us, confused.

'You're such a fucking idiot Em' Edward chuckled, kissing my head and slapping my arse before strolling over to his mom and dipping his finger into her mixing bowl.

She slapped his hand away but smiled, handing him a spoon.

I looked away.

I couldn't help feeling a little bit gutted, couldn't help wishing that my Dad had been a little bit more understanding like Edward's parents.

I didn't want to fall out with him at such an important time in my life, but he'd given me no option.

I sighed as Emmett grinned at me.

'What?'

'I just can't believe my little sis is gonna have a baby' he pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

I giggled and held my arms open, inviting him for a hug.

He proceeded cautiously, wrapping his giant arms around me loosely and carefully.

'I'm not breakable Emmett' I giggled, squeezing him tight.

'Oh but you are baby sis' he grinned pulling back, before hesitantly reaching out a hand and patting my stomach.

'Hey stop touching up my girlfriend' Edward warned jokingly as he threw a protective arm around my shoulder.

Emmett laughed and punched him in the arm. Edward shrugged it off, but as soon as Emmett turned his back, he winced and rubbed at his bicep.

'Hey Mom can Jazz stay ov...' Alice skipped into the kitchen, stopping mid-sentence when she saw me. 'Bella' she grinned, bouncing over to me. She reached out to hug me, but was stopped by Emmett's arm.

'What are you doing?' she slapped his arm away.

'Alice, you have to be careful with Bella' he warned solemnly.

I laughed.

'Oh shut up doofus' she rolled her eyes and pulled me into a hug.

'Alice!' he pulled her off me. 'Bella's delicate!' he exclaimed.

'You told him?'

I nodded.

'You told her before me?' Emmett pouted.

'I kinda live with her Em' I pointed out.

'More importantly, did you tell Charlie?' Alice inquired, slipping onto a stool and kicking her legs.

'Don't even go there' I shook my head, taking a seat opposite her.

'He didn't take it well?' she said sadly.

'That's a bit of an understatement...I think he kicked me out' I sighed.

'What? Why?' she shrieked.

'Well he didn't exactly say the words, but he insinuated them'

'Do you want me to talk to him?' she suggested.

'No Alice' Edward responded, from his position next to Esme, where he was spooning blobs of mixture onto a baking tray.

She ignored him. 'Bella?' she asked.

'Best not Alice' I decided.

'Alice, keep out of it' Esme insisted as she took the tray from Edward and placed it in the oven.

Alice huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She could be such a child sometimes.

'Come lick the bowl' Esme offered, trying to prise the bowl from Edward.

Alice grinned and jumped off her seat.

She and Edward fought over the bowl, as Esme chuckled and sat down next to me.

'How are you feeling Bella?' she asked kindly.

'Better...' I smiled. 'Thanks Es, for everything, I can't believe you're so calm about it all'

'Well dear, it won't achieve anything if we all start screaming and shouting at each other will it? Besides I'm not worried...I'm sure you and Edward are mature enough to handle this'

'Really?' I cocked an eyebrow towards Edward, who had now resorted to _licking_ his side of the bowl.

Esme smiled adoringly at her children.

'Well at the least, I'm sure _you_ are mature enough' she smiled, giving my hand a squeeze. 'And I've no doubt you'll easily put Edward in his place' she winked.

'Thanks Esme, you don't know how much that means'

'Also...' she said, nodding at Emmett. 'We would be, being very hypocritical if we were to get angry and start telling you what to do and not to do with your lives'

'You would?' I frowned.

'I was only eighteen when I had Emmett you know' she admitted.

'I didn't' I shook my head.

'My father acted pretty much the way Charlie did' she explained. 'Went ballistic, told me I was ruining my life, that I was to get rid and that I wasn't to see Carlisle anymore' she rolled her eyes. 'I didn't listen of course' she smiled.

'Wow, I never knew you were a teenage rebel Es' I teased.

'That she was!' Carlisle chuckled, entering the kitchen and placing his coffee mug in the sink. He took a seat next to his wife and placed his hand over top of hers. 'She ran away from home in the middle of the night, climbing out of the window might I add' he scowled playfully at her.

'He was so angry at me for doing that whilst pregnant' she laughed and Carlisle nodded.

'Luckily, Carlisle's Mom was a little more understanding than my parents and agreed to let me stay' she continued. 'Though we only stayed for about seven months, before moving into a little apartment of our own'

'And you were okay?' I asked, glancing at Edward, who had stopped fighting with Alice and was leaning one elbow on the table listening.

'Of course' Esme grinned. 'It wasn't easy mind' she emphasized, raising her eyebrows at both me and then Edward. 'But Carlisle worked hard over the next few years, bringing in just enough money for us to survive on'

'And I attended night classes at the local college' she added. 'I got qualifications in interior design and started my own business up from home, and it all went on from there' she smiled.

'Edward and Alice arrived' Carlisle nodded towards his children. 'Which meant we needed a bigger place and with Esme's business thriving we were able to bag this one' he looked around him happily. 'When the children were old enough for nursery, I was able to finally start my training as a doctor and now well...we've done alright for ourselves' he chuckled.

'You've done amazingly' I gushed.

Edward walked round the table and took the seat on the other side of me. He grabbed my hand and slipped his fingers between mine.

I smiled.

'If we even do half as well as you two...I know we'll be absolutely fine' Edward spoke proudly.

'Ohh' Esme smiled, as her lip trembled.

'Oh don't cry Mom' Edward laughed, rolling his eyes.

'I'm not' she insisted. 'I'm just happy darling!' she grinned with watery eyes.

We all laughed.

We sat and talked for a while longer, until Esme and Carlisle got up to start on dinner.

Emmett left to pick up Rosalie and Edward went with him, intending to pick up some of my stuff from Charlie's. I'd tried to dissuade him, but he assured me he'd be fine with Emmett behind him.

I sat at the table opposite Alice and Jasper, biting my nails worriedly as I picked up my phone for the thirteenth time in about the same amount of minutes.

'Bella, stop worrying, Edward will be fine' Alice said, looking up from the game of scrabble she was playing with Jasper.

'Hmm' I mumbled, checking my cell again.

They'd been gone for nearly an hour now and I was getting more frantic by the second.

'Bella...' she snatched the phone from my grasp.

'Alice! You didn't see Charlie!' I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in frustration.

'He'll be fine' Alice assured, returning to her game.

Ten more minutes passed, until I finally heard the front door open.

I jumped from my seat and rushed through the hallway to the lobby where Edward was bent over taking his shoes off.

'Are you okay?' I asked breathlessly.

'I'm fine Bella' he answered, standing up and running a hand through his hair.

I gasped.

'Fuck Edward!' my hand shot out automatically, my thumb gently grazing over the cut on his lip.

'It's nothing' he shrugged.

'Charlie hit you?' I asked angrily.

'Yeah' he nodded.

'How dare he?' I snapped.

'It's not worth getting angry over baby' he shook his head as Emmett flung open the door and dropped a bag of my stuff on the floor.

'You still managed to get some of my stuff?' I frowned.

'I had Emmett with me, when your dad took his swing Emmett leapt into action...not quite fucking quick enough though' he glared at Emmett.

'Sorry man, he was too quick' Emmett shrugged.

'Why aren't you angry?' I asked.

'Come on Bella...you seriously didn't expect this?' Edward cocked an eyebrow as he hung up his coat.

I sighed.

'I'm sorry'

'Why the fuck are _you_ sorry?' he wiggled his eyebrows in confusion.

'Cause he's my dad, and...God...I hate him!'

'Bella' he smiled, pulling my head against his chest and walking us down the hallway.

He dragged us back to the kitchen, where I proceeded to flick Alice in the back of the head.

'Ow!' she spun round and glared at me. 'Bella!'

'I told you!' I pointed to Edward's lip.

'Oh...shit'

'Okay guys...dinner's rea...christ Edward what happened to you?' Esme gasped, pushing a plate of vegetables onto the table and rushing over.

'It's nothing Mom' he pulled away from her fussing.

'Did...did Charlie do this to you?' she asked.

Edward nodded, sitting down at the table and picking a carrot from the bowl.

'Oh dear, maybe I should get your dad to go and have a word' she suggested.

'No, Mom...please...it's probably best to just to leave him for a while, let him get used to shit'

She lingered for a moment before sighing and retreating to get the rest of the food.

When she returned, she flung a wet towel at Edward.

'Thanks' he muttered.

I snatched it up and began wiping at his lip.

'Ouch, be careful you bitch' he whined.

'Shut up' I rolled my eyes.

We ate dinner in comfortable conversation.

We discussed my pregnancy, school, Alice's new shoes and Emmett's football training.

When we were all stuffed Alice and Jasper offered to wash up and me and Edward retired upstairs to unpack my stuff.

'God today's been a long day' I sighed as I relaxed back onto Edward's bed.

'You're telling me' Edward chuckled, lying next to me and placing his head on my stomach.

I shoved my hand in his hair and massaged at his scalp.

'Fuck your good at that' Edward groaned, absentmindedly drawing tiny circles on my thigh.

'I miss this' I whispered.

He moved his head so he was looking up at me.

'What dya mean?' he asked quietly.

'This...just being with you...it feels like it's been ages since I just got to be with you'

'I know what you mean...' he sighed. 'But we have plenty of time for that now' he smiled.

'I love you' I mouthed.

'I love you too' he kissed my stomach.

I shot up quickly.

'What?' he asked panicked.

'I...I...' I placed a hand to my stomach. 'I felt it'

Edward looked down at my hand.

It was the tiniest movement, a flutter at most, but I definitely felt it.

'I felt it Edward' I smiled, grabbing his hand and placing it on my bump.

'You did?' a slow, crooked smile appeared on his lips.

'It was when you kissed my stomach...it...well it like...fluttered'

'That's awesome!' Edward grinned.

'Probably knew its daddy was near' I beamed, running a hand through Edward's hair.

He leaned forward and kissed me.

I kissed him back wrapping my arms around his neck as he slowly lowered us back down onto the pillows.

We continued kissing for what felt like forever, but ended way too soon, before Edward pulled the covers up over us and wrapped them round us all snug.

He slipped his arms around me and held me to him tightly.

And just as I was falling to sleep, I heard Edward whisper 'I love you' and felt that little flutter once more.

* * *

**Awww! :)**

**Now I realise Esme and Carlisle were pretty easy on them, but as you can see they do have there reasons! **

**Anyway...let me know what you thought of Charlies reaction and please leave me a REVIEW...I love those things! :)**

**Until next time. **

**Keep reading :)**

**x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heres the next one! :)**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

The holidays flew by and soon enough, it was new years eve.

The Cullen house was filled with distant relatives, the number of which had grown over the holiday.

It had started with Grandma Cullen who had arrived on christmas eve.

Then on christmas day we were joined by Carlisle's sister, Aunt Sophie, her husband Uncle Grahame and three year old cousin Grace.

Esme's sister and her two children showed up a few hours later, followed finally by Carlisle's brother and his girlfriend who looked like she'd just fell off a catwalk.

Then gradually over the next week more distant relatives turned up with the intention with staying just the one night, however most of them were still here.

It had just gone 10 o'clock and currently the living room was crowded with the Cullen clan, dancing to music, drinking and just generally being loud and jolly.

I sat out of the way with Esme and Grandma in the kitchen, as they prepared canopes (how posh!) and poured more drinks.

'Are you sure you don't want one dear?' Grandma asked as she poured wine into a collection of glasses.

'No, no...I'm fine' I smiled, nodding to my orange juice on the table in front of me.

She nodded and proceeded to chug her own drink down in one.

I laughed as she poured herself another, winking at me.

I liked Grandma Cullen.

She'd hugged me liked she'd known me for years when we'd first met on Christmas eve.

She'd put thirty dollars in a card for me, saying, had she'd known I would be here she would have gotten me a proper present. I'd blushed as I told her I had nothing for her in return, to which she laughed and shook her head, telling me not to worry in the slightest.

She constantly asked if I was okay and told me how happy she was that Edward had finally settled with a lovely girl, grinning at us whenever we were together.

She had welcomed me to the family with open arms.

Jane Cullen also happened to be the coolest fucking Gran I had ever come across.

She had better fucking dress sense than me, she swore constantly and told the dirtiest jokes that made even Edward blush.

She played video games with Emmett (kicking his ass everytime might I add) and went sale shopping with Alice.

'Bella, would you be a darling and just take these through to the living room, my legs seem to have forgotten what they're supposed to do' she chortled as she wobbled towards me with the tray of drinks, spilling most of them.

'Sure' I giggled, sliding off my chair and taking it from her before she dropped the whole lot.

'You are a diamond' she grinned, patting my cheek.

I wandered through to the living room where the party was in full swing.

I carefully navigated my way through Emily, Kate and Lucy (who, if I remembered correctly was Carlisle's cousin's daughter) as they danced with three year old Grace, past Alice and Rosalie who were singing karaoke...badly. In between Emmett and Jasper having a drunken dance off on the Wii and finally squeezing round Grahame and Sophie who had their tongues down each other's throats.

I grimaced discreetly as I placed the tray on the coffee table, where it was quickly emptied.

I stood cheering on Emmett and Jazz as they shook there booty's to Beyonce, laughing when Emmett waggled his finger at him saying 'You can't touch this' very camply.

Jasper pushed him away lightly, but Emmett was drunk, and as he did so he stumbled backwards and...straight into me.

I tumbled back against the wall, bringing my hand up across my stomach protectively.

'Shit...oh shit Bella! I'm so sorry, are you okay?' he asked loudly as he steadied me with his large hands.

'I'm fine Emmett' I assured.

'But what about the ba...'

Suddenly a hand was clamped over Emmett's mouth, stopping him from saying anymore.

'Shut your big fucking gob!' Edward warned, slapping him round the head.

'Shit, right...sorry' he mumbled scratching as his head.

'It's fine' I smiled.

'Fuck off' Edward snapped, pushing his brother back towards Jasper who was still dancing away to his hearts content.

Edward took my hand and led me to the hallway.

'Are you okay?' he asked, taking my face in his hands.

'I'm fine Edward' I nodded, taking in his massive pupils, which meant he'd been drinking.

'You sure?' he asked, glancing behind him quickly before placing a hand gently on my stomach.

'Yeah' I smiled, patting his hand. 'Where've you been?'

'Mom made me go to the garage to get more beer in cause these animals have drunk it all already' he rolled his eyes.

'What are you kids doing out here?'

We both jumped and Edward quickly snapped his hand back.

'Not a lot Gran' Edward grinned as we turned to face Grandma Cullen who was leaning against the door jamb, no doubt using it to hold herself up, and spilling her drink all over the floor.

'Hmm...well if you wanna have sex please refrain from doing it in hallway' she cackled loudly.

'Gran!' We both exclaimed.

'What? I'm no prude, I just don't wanna see it is all!' she laughed before walking clumsily back to the kitchen.

'Your Gran is awesome' I giggled.

'Yeah' he smiled distracted as he glanced at my lips.

Drinking made Edward frisky.

He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine.

I responded, opening my mouth to him.

His tongue crashed against mine as he pushed me gently back against the wall and I groaned when he grabbed my ass and squeezed hard.

It had been so long.

I sighed into his mouth when the doorbell rang.

I bit his lip teasingly as he pulled away. He growled and cursed whoever was at the door loudly as he tore himself away from me and went to answer it.

I watched as he yanked the door open and revealed who was on the other side.

'What are you doing here?' I gasped, stepping forward.

'I want to talk' Charlie answered, glaring at Edward.

I hadn't spoken to my dad since the day he'd found out I was pregnant, and I wasn't planning on it now.

'I have nothing to say to you!' I snapped, stepping behind Edward and grabbing his hand.

'Please Bella...' he sighed his eyes softening.

'You heard her' Edward said curtly, pushing the door closed.

'Please!' Charlie pleaded, his hand shooting up, trying to prevent the door closing in his face.

Edward stopped.

'I want to apologise' Charlie declared.

'Fine...' I spat. '...as long as you apoligise to Edward first'

'And why the fuck would I do that?' he barked.

'You hit him!' I shouted. 'You hurt him and you had no fucking right!'

'He deserved it!' Charlie snapped.

'Leave!' I demanded, urging Edward to close the door again.

'Okay okay...' Charlie sighed, reluctantly holding his hand out. 'I'm sorry' he mumbled like a toddler being forced to say it.

Edward looked to me and then at Charlie's hand.

'I accept your apology Charlie...but I won't shake your hand' he said.

'Fine!' Charlie shoved his hand in his pocket. 'So...can we talk?' he asked awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes.

'Just say what you have to say' I said bluntly, walking back down the hallway.

I heard Edward sigh angrily as he reluctantly let Charlie in, slamming the door behind him.

We stood awkwardly.

'Can we have a minute?' Charlie barked at Edward.

Edward shook his head, wrapping an arm tightly round my waist. 'I'm staying'

Charlie rolled his eyes and rubbed at his temples before sighing and holding his hands out.

'Well...I guess...I wanna say sorry'

I cocked an eyebrow.

'I over-reacted I know, but I was just doing what I thought was best for you' he paused and looked up at me.

'And killing my baby is the best thing to do?' I snapped.

'It's not like that!' he countered. 'I don't want to kill anything...I'm just trying to stop you doing something...christ...something _so_ fucking stupid Bella'

'Why?' I hit back. 'When have you ever give a shit about what I do?'

'Of course I give a shit!'

'No dad, you don't!'

'Thats bullshit and you know it' he thundered.

'Yeah?' I raised an eyebrow. 'So where were you when James attacked me? Huh?' I shrieked as Edward's arm tightened around me. 'Were you the one who stopped him? Were you the one who drove me to hopsital?' I spat as Charlie looked at his shoes. 'Were you the one who comforted me when I cried? Did you make me feel safe?'

'I was woking Bella! What was I supposed to do?' he defended. 'I didn't even know you were seeing someone!'

'That's because you're never home! I never saw you Dad!' I cried. 'You couldn't even stay with me for one fucking day!'

'I have a job!'

'I don't care! You should have been there! I needed you there Dad!' I swiped at the angry tears sliding down my cheeks.

Charlie said nothing.

'Well you know what?' I continued. 'I don't need you anymore...because you know who _was_ there Dad?' I hissed. 'You know who did all of the stuff you were supposed to, even when we weren't even fucking speaking?' I inquired harshly. 'Edward! Edward was! It was _all_ Edward!'

Charlie's eye twitched.

'So don't you dare stand there and tell me you only want what's best for me!' I snapped acidly. 'You haven't got a fucking clue!'

'Bella...'

'No!' I refused shaking my head. 'You have no fucking right to be so conde-fucking-cending when you've never given a shit before!'

'Thats not...'

'What's going on out here?' Grandma stepped into the hall, frowning at Charlie.

'What's it gotta do with you?' Charlie snapped.

'Don't fucking speak to her like that!' I snapped at him as Grandma Cullen walked towards us.

'Who is this?' she enquired, glaring at Charlie.

'Bella's dad' Edward answered when I didn't.

'Excuse me but this is a private fucking conversation if you dont mind' Charlie growled.

'Oh I mind' she narrowed her eyes at him before turning to me. 'Are you okay Bella?' she asked concerned.

I nodded.

'This has nothing to do with you!' Charlie snarled.

'Bella is my grandson's girlfriend, which makes her family...so in fact yes it fucking does' she shot back, poking him hard in the chest.

'And you're proud of your grandson getting my nineteen year old daughter pregnant are you?'

Grandma gasped.

'That's what I thought' Charlie sneered.

She turned to us and raised her eyebrows quickly.

My eyes welled at the thought of her being angry at me.

'I think you should leave' my head shot up, thinking she was talking to me, but she had turned back towards Charlie.

'I haven't finished'

'Yes, you have!' I snapped, turning on my heel and storming into the kitchen.

I ran my hands through my hair, tugging hard at the roots. 'Argh!'

It was time's like these I wish I could still drink.

Edward appeared a few minutes later, immeadiately pulling me into his arms.

'I hate him! I hate him!' I cried into his chest.

'I know baby, I know' he soothed, running his hands up and down my back.

My head shot up at the sound of the front door slamming shut.

Grandma Cullen entered the room soon after.

I smiled at her wearily.

She walked past us straight to her glass of wine on the counter. She downed all of it before turning to us.

'Wow, he's a bit of an asshole isnt he?'

I nodded.

'So what he said?' she asked.

'It's true' I whispered looking at the floor.

She sighed and I glanced up, expecting to see dissapointment on her face and definitely not the wide grin that spread across her lips.

'My darlings, that's wonderful' she beamed, strolling towards us, her arms wide.

She encased both of us in a hug, squeezing tight, before pulling back and frowning.

Here it comes.

'Though I am dissapointed'

My eyes darted back towards the floor.

'That I had to hear it from that dickmunch, no offence, and not you two'

'None taken' I laughed with relief.

'And honestly, I'm slightly relieved'

'Relieved?' I frowned.

'Yes, well I was getting worried you were a total bore when you wouldn't dance or have a drink' she winked. 'Ohh I'm so happy for you two!' she beamed, hugging us again.

Edward laughed and wriggled free.

'Well I dont know about you but I need a fucking drink!' he declared, diving into a cupboard underneath the centre counter, moving some stuff around and pulling out a bottle of vodka.

'Ooh the good stuff!' Grandma squealed, very Alice-like, snatching it from his hands.

When they'd had three shots each we proceeded through to the living room where the furniture had now been pushed aside and the space was now being used as a dancefloor.

The music had been pumped up and most of the Cullen clan were dancing.

Esme and Carlisle were closest to us, pulling off some pretty cool moves.

'Wow!' I gave them a thumbs up as Edward cringed.

Rosalie was grinding against Emmett, as Jasper spun Alice round the room.

Grandma Jane jumped in and started bouncing round the room, shaking her butt everywhere.

'Hey, wanna get out of here?' Edward whispered in my ear.

I turned to him and smiled, nodding.

I grabbed his hand and led him back through the kitchen and out the patio doors into the garden. I slid the doors closed behind us, shutting out the noise from the house.

Edward wandered over to a sun lounger next to the pool and sat on the edge, running a hand through his hair.

'Bella...can I ask you something?' he asked when I approached.

'Sure you can baby' I smiled, placing my hand on his neck and playing with the hairs there.

'I...I...fuck...I want a cigarette...' he looked up at me.

Edward always smoked when he was pissed off or had been drinking, though he'd refrained from doing so since I got pregnant.

'You can have one...' I laughed.'Just go over there' I pointed to the other side of the pool.

He pulled my hand from his neck and kissed it, before getting up and striding round the pool and sitting on the edge as I took his seat.

He rolled his jeans up to his knees and dangled his legs in the water.

I saw him cringe at the cold and laughed. I heard him chuckle as he kicked water towards me.

He leaned back on one hand and dug in his pocket, pulling out a packet of cigarettes.

He slipped one from the pack along with a lighter and left the rest on the side next to him.

He put the cigarette to his lips and inhaled as he lit it.

He took a long pull from it and closed his eyes as he slowly exhaled through his nose, tilting his head back slightly and smiling contentedly.

I had always loved watching Edward smoke.

It did things to me.

And he knew it.

He glanced at over at me as he took another drag, winking as he pursed his lips and blew out slowly.

I felt my cheeks warm as he smirked.

He smoked the rest, his eyes on me the whole time.

When he'd finished he dipped the end into the swimming pool, extinguishing it before throwing it behind him.

'That's disgusting Edward!' I shouted as he stood and walked back towards me.

'What?' he frowned.

'Putting it out in the pool! People dont wanna swim round in your ashes you dirty bastard' I slapped his leg when he stood in front of me.

He shrugged. 'Theres all sorts of shit in there' he told me as he climbed onto the chair and sat behind me, his legs either side of me.

He leaned his head on my shoulder and rested his hands on my thighs.

'Are you okay?' he breathed into my ear and the scent of smoke washed over my face.

'What? Yeah course' I frowned, turning slightly so I could see his face.

'I just mean, with the whole Charlie thing?'

'Oh yeah, I'm okay...' I shrugged. 'He's an asshole' I whispered.

'I know' Edward nodded against me. 'And he doesn't know what he's talking about Bella'

'I know' I nodded.

'He has no idea' he said tersely.

'Baby...' I swivelled round so I was facing him, my legs wrapped round his waist. I cupped his cheek and leaned my forehead against his. 'Please...don't let him get you angry...it's New Years Eve and I just...I don't want him to ruin it'

Edward sighed and nodded.

He placed a hand lightly on my jaw and tilted my chin up slightly so I met his lips.

He ever so lightly brushed his lips against mine, and I moved into him as he deepened the kiss.

I could taste the cigarette on him as his tongue slowly slipped across mine.

I moaned into his mouth.

He ran his hands lightly up and down my back as I tugged at his hair.

'Hey!' someone called as the patio doors crashed open.

Suddenly we were pounced on and as we were jolted I accidentally bit Edward's lip. Hard.

'Shiiiit!' he jerked backwards, hitting his head on the back of the sun lounger.

'Are you okay?' I gasped as I pulled him back up into a sitting position.

Alice, the pouncer, giggled.

'What the fuck Alice?' Edward snapped as he rubbed at his head and licked his lip.

I peered closer to see if it was bleeding. It wasn't.

'Sorry' she shrugged.

'What's up Alice?' I asked as Edward glared at her.

'I just came to tell you it's ten minutes to midnight' she grinned, pointing to her watch. 'Ohh Eddie, cheer up!' she pouted, leaning down and hugging him.

Edward couldn't help smiling as he pushed her off him. 'I'm cheered' he rolled his eyes.

'Are you coming in to watch the countdown?' she asked as she leaned her elbow on my head.

I glanced at Edward.

I didn't mind, but I would have preferred just to stay here and see in the new year, just me and Edward.

'Nah...we'll be in after though' he smiled at me. It was like he had read my mind.

'Boooring' Alice sung as she skipped away.

'You don't mind do you?' Edward asked once she'd gone.

I shook my head. 'I was thinking exactly the same thing' I smiled pecking his lips.

'Okay...wait here...I'll be two seconds' he held up two fingers before untangling himself from me and jogging to the house.

He reappeared a few minutes later with two glasses and a blanket.

He left the doors open and I could hear the distant noise of the party inside.

'Here' he handed the blanket to me.

He returned to his seat behind me, holding the glasses out of the way as I wiggled up the lounger so my back was against his chest and pulled the blanket up over us.

He lowered his hands and handed me one glass which was filled with orange juice as he took a mouthful from his own which was filled with beer.

'Thankyou baby' I smiled, taking a sip.

'Your very welcome' he kissed the side of my neck.

I leaned my head back onto his shoulder and sighed contently

'How long?' I asked quietly.

'Three minutes' he breathed into my ear. 'Three minutes until a new year of loving you more than ever'

I closed my eyes and smiled.

He pressed his lips to my cheek. 'Mmmm' he sighed.

We sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again.

'Two minutes' he whispered.

'Two minutes until the year are family starts' I smiled as his warm breath washed across my face.

Another minute passed.

He slipped his free hand round me.

'One minute...one minute until the year our baby is born' he flattened his palm against my stomach.

I placed my hand on top of his and slipped my fingers between his.

He squeezed them tight.

I could hear the faint sound of a countdown coming from inside and I turned so our noses were almost touching.

He grinned the crooked smile I loved so fucking much as our eyes met.

He glanced at his watch but quickly returned his gaze to me.

'Three...' he breathed.

'Two' he edged closer his lips brushing mine.

'One' our lips met, moving slowly as fireworks exploded above our heads and cheers erupted from inside the house.

He squeezed me tighter to him as he licked my lips.

I couldnt be any closer to him, yet it still wasnt enough.

I opened my mouth to him and met his eager tongue with my own, moaning into his mouth.

'I love you' he whispered frantically as he broke away and kissed every inch of my face.

'I love you too' I pulled his lips back to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him as close as possible.

I felt him smile into the kiss and I couldn't help but do the same.

He bit my lip and pulled back.

'Happy new year baby' he grinned, his eyes twinkling as the fireworks continued to boom above us.

'Happy new year' I beamed, leaning forward and capturing his lips again.

He chuckled but responded eagerly.

We kissed until it was hard to breath properly and I had to reluctantly pull myself away.

Edward took my face in his hands gently.

He pecked my lips once, before leaning back and looking deep into my eyes.

'The beginning to the rest of our lives'

* * *

**Aww! **

**Did you like?**

**This one was kinda fillery. **

**But please leave me a REVIEW and let me know what you think :) I read every single one and there all very appreciated! So thankyou! :) **

**Anyways until next time. **

**Keep reading! :)**

**X**


	17. Chapter 17

**So here's the next one. **

**Sorry about the wait! **

**Hope you enjoy! :) **

**Disclaimer: SM owns all, except the plot...thats mine :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17 **

'Come onnn Edwarrrd!'

'Bella stop'

'Fuck sakes Edward!'

'It's not gonna happen Bella'

I growled.

I stormed towards him, to where he was sitting on his computer chair, and tried to straddle his lap.

'Bella' he shook his head as I awkwardly wrapped my legs around the chair, hitting him in the chest with my protuding stomach.

He slipped an arm tightly round my back when I nearly fell off him, sighing loudly.

'What are you trying to do?' he questioned, fighting with me as I tried to pull my top off.

'I want you to have sex with me Edward!' I moaned slapping his hands away.

'And I told you, I'm not having sex with you when your eight months pregnant Bella, I just can't'

'Why? Because I'm fat and ugly?' I paused yanking at my top and glared at him accusingly.

'Don't be so stupid' he rolled his eyes.

'Oh so now I'm stupid?' I snapped, placing my hands on my hips.

'Please Bella, I'm not in the mood for this shit again' Edward warned, carefully sliding me off his lap and getting up.

We'd been having this argument almost constantly lately. We hadnt had sex in about two months and I was horny as fuck, but Edward refused. He wouldn't have sex with me because he was freaked out about the baby, worried he'd hurt it somehow.

I had gotten rather large and the hormones had kicked in, so obviously to me, his reasons were because I was a whale.

'You think I'm disgusting' I insisted.

'You're being ridiculous'

'No! You're being ridiculous Edward!' I exclaimed, frustrated.

'I'm not arguing with you Bella' he refused, turning to look out the window.

I frowned at his back.

I stared at his butt as I wandered over to him, trying a different approach.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder.

'I'm sorry'

Edward sighed but nodded.

I kissed his neck, once.

Twice.

Three times.

When he finally relaxed into me, I made a move.

I slowly moved my left hand down, just slightly, so he wouldn't notice. When he said nothing I moved my kisses higher onto his jaw, and my hand lower.

When he moved his head so that his lips could touch mine, I responded eagerly and my hand shot down to his crotch, rubbing him through his jeans.

'Bella!' he spluttered, pulling back, as I felt him harden underneath my touch.

He slipped out of my hold, readusting himself as he shot an angry look at me.

'You want me too Edward!'

'Fuck, of course I do!' he shot back exhasperrated.

'So why won't you fuck me?' I shrieked.

'I can't Bella! Fuck, I just can't okay'

'God, you are such a pussy!' I shouted angrily.

'Say what you want Bella, it's not gonna work!'

'Christ your being a baby!'

Edward said nothing.

I grabbed his face and shoved my tongue into his mouth, but he didnt respond.

He just stood there, motionless.

'What is wrong with you?' I snapped.

'I'm not doing this' he ran a finger across his eyebrow and moved past me.

'Doing what Edward? Being a man?'

He ignored my jibes, sitting on the bed and flicking the tv on.

'Are you taking the piss?' I frowned, putting my hands on my hips.

'Not at all' Edward shook his head.

I childishly moved in front of the tv so he couldnt see.

'Real mature Bella' he cocked an eyebrow.

I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest stubbornly. 'So fuck me'

'Will you just fucking give it up Bella?' he growled through clenched teeth as he ran a hand through his hair.

'Are you fucking someone else?' I accused unreasonably.

'What the fuck?' his head shot up as he stared at me incredulously.

'Are you Edward? Are you fucking someone else because your girlfriends such a fucking whale?' I shrieked a little hysterically.

Edward shook his head. 'Your being a fucking moron!'

'Is that why your shagging someone else? Cause I'm a moron?' I continued, on a roll now.

'Christ Bella! I am not fucking anybody else!' he barked angrily. 'Why would you say something like that?' he looked hurt.

I shrugged. 'Because you won't fuck me'

'Shit you're doing fucking my head in! I can't be around you when your like this' he shook his head, standing from the bed and grabbing his hoody from the back of the chair.

'So you're just gonna leave?'

'I'm not gonna have another argument with you Bella, it's too fucking hard and I can't get a word in edgeways'

'Yeah you walk away, you fucking pussy'

'I will, so let me know when you've stopped being a crazy bitch yeah' he pulled his hoody over his head.

'Fuck you Edward' I snapped. 'You know what...don't even fucking bother'

'Bother what?' he shot back.

'Coming back, I don't want you near me!' I flipped him the finger and turned my back on him.

'Fine' he spat, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I stomped after him.

'Yeah I knew you'd leave me eventually!' I shouted down the hallway.

'Yeah, okay Bella' he deadpanned as he continued walking.

'God! Your such a cock!' I shrieked, taking my slipper off and throwing it at his head.

He stopped and took a deep breath.

But he didn't turn round or come back like I expected, just shook his head slightly before continuing down the corridor and turning the corner, out of view.

'Arghhhhh!' I screamed into the air.

'The fuck's going on?' Emmett stumbled out of his room, looking like he'd just woken up.

We were staying at Edward's parents house for the last couple months of the preganancy, having finished college for the summer, though we were both unsure whether we'd be returning in the fall.

'You two at it again?' Emmett chuckled.

'Argh!' I yelled again storming back into Edward's room and slamming the door in his face.

After half an hour to let the hormones calm down and to come to my senses I wandered out of Edward's bedroom to try and find him.

I didn't have to look far.

I noticed him through a door that had been left ajar. He was in one of the spare bedrooms, lying in the dark.

I was about to push open the door when I heard him speak.

'...such a mental fucking bitch' he muttered.

I peered closer and noticed he was on the phone.

He said something else but I couldn't quite make it out so I shuffled a little closer, pressing my ear to the door catching the end of his sentence.

'... I know...its crazy but I fucking love you'

I gasped, clasping a hand over my mouth.

He was telling someone else that he loved them.

Had I pushed him that far?

'God I love you so much...' he continued.

A sob escaped me as tears welled in my eyes.

'...I cant wait...'

I couldn't hear anymore of this.

I fled back down the corridor, but I didn't want to return to Edward's room. So I ducked into one of the spare rooms and let my tears out in the darkness.

I cried until I was sure no more tears were left in my body.

I sat in the dark room, staring at the ceiling trying to contemplate what the fuck I had heard Edward saying.

He loved someone else?

When?

How?

Was it when he'd gone back to college?

While I'd been carrying his fucking baby.

Had he fucked her while I sat at home growing his child?

I placed a hand on my now giant bump and was suddenly very angry.

I shot up just as Edward creeped into the room.

'Here you are' he smiled cautiously. 'I've been looking for you'

'Sure you have' I snapped, shoving past him.

'What have I done now?' he sighed as he followed me.

'Don't you dare fucking stand there acting all innocent, your a prick Edward!' I spat, turning sharply on my heel.

'Wha...'

'I hate you! I fucking hate you!' I screeched in his face.

He frowned.

And I reached up and slapped him hard round the face.

'Stay the fuck away from me you creep!' I warned as he cupped his cheek where I'd hit him, looking utterly confused.

He opened his mouth to say something but I didn't stay to find out what.

I hurried to his room, finding a bag and throwing stuff haphazardly into it.

Edward banged on the door asking what the fuck was going on.

I zipped my bag up, suddenly realising I had nowhere to go.

I still wasn't speaking to Charlie and most of my friends lived miles away.

My best friend lived in the same fucking house.

I grabbed my phone from the side.

Totally ignoring the message that told me I had a new voicemail and going straight to my contacts.

I didn't have to look far to find someone who could help.

I selected her name and pressed call.

'Hello?'

'Hey Ange, it's Bella'

'Bella? Wow I haven't heard from you for a while, how are you?'

'Erm...I've been better...are you home? In forks I mean...?' I asked quickly.

Edward continued to bang against the door and I was sure he would break through any minute.

'Yeah I am...' Angela answered.

'Great, can I come over?' I asked.

'Erm, sure...okay'

'I'll see you soon' I told her, snapping my phone shut and grabbing my bag.

I opened the door and Edward nearly fell into me.

'What the fuck's going on?' he asked, frowning as he took in the bag.

'Just leave me alone Edward' I growled, moving past him.

'Where are you going?' he asked following me down the stairs.

'Away from you'

'What? Bella...I don't understand...' he grabbed my hand when we reached the front door.

'Don't touch me!' I spat acidly, as I yanked my hand from his grasp.

He stepped back, holding his hands up in defence.

'Fine...but will you please just tell me what I did?' he pleaded.

'I heard you! You bastard! I heard you'

'Heard me?' he frowned.

'Yeah I fucking heard you, on the phone!'

'On the phone?' he repeated.

'Fuck! Stop with the bullshit Edward!'

'Bella...I honestly have no idea what your talking about!'

'I heard you, confessing your undying fucking love for some other...other slut!' I shrieked.

Edward paused for a moment before letting out a loud laugh.

A fucking laugh!

'What are you laughing at?'

'You're being ridiculous, I've never told anyone I loved them...no one except you Bella'

'Stop lying to me!'

'I'm not'

'I heard you Edward! I heard you!'

'Have you listened to your voicemail recently?' he asked.

'What?'

'Have you?'

'No! What has that got to do with anything?' I snapped.

'Listen to it...'

'No' I refused, trying to turn.

'Fucking listen to it Bella' Edward demanded, snatching my bag from my hand.

'Stop it! Give it back!' I insisted, trying to grab it back as he rummaged through it.

He pulled my cell out, dropping the bag to the floor as he started messing about with my phone.

'Seriously Edward! Your pissing me off! Give me it back!' I shouted, trying to bend and pick my bag up, unsucessfully. It was damn hard to bend when eight months pregnant.

Suddenly my phone started talking and Edward held it in front of me.

'You have one new voicemail message' the snooty recorded lady told me.

'Message one'

'Bella...it's me...' It was Edward. 'I wanted to talk to you, but your ignoring my calls so your obviously still mad' I heard him sigh. 'god pregnancy makes you such a mental fucking bitch...' that sounded familiar. '...but I know it's not your fault, so I still love you...I know...it's crazy but I fucking love you' It's exactly what I'd heard him saying earlier. '...God I love you so much' he continued, telling me the things I thought he'd been saying to some other girl.

'I can't wait...can't fucking wait until our baby is here...not least because it might make you a little less fucking crazy...' he chuckled, both on the phone and in real life.

I bit my lip as I looked up at him cautiously.

'...but I just wanted you to know that even though I walked away from you...it's only because I don't want to argue with you Bella...you know I would never leave you otherwise. Your just so hard to be around when the hormones take over...plus you have no idea how much I actually wanna have sex with you...I needed to let off some steam...'

I glared up at him.

'So your allowed to get some release but I'm not?'

'...your begging makes me feel so shitty...but you know why I won't Bella...it's not because I'm off fucking some other girl like you think...it's because I want you so much I don't know if I'll be able to control myself...I dont want to hurt you or the baby...plus the thought of the baby being inbetween us kinda freaks me out...' he mumured the last part quietly.

'So you need to stop getting so hysterical and just chill yeah...because I love you and I will always love you, however mental you get sometimes...' He chuckled lightly as the call ended and the beep sounded.

'Okay!' I surrendered, even though Edward hadn't said anything. 'I'm sorry okay...I'm an insane crazy lady'

'Yeah...' Edward nodded, though I could see his lips twitching as he ended the call and handed my phone to me.

'Why do you love me?' I questioned.

'I really don't know sometimes' he sighed.

My head shot up at his tone, but he was smiling.

'But I do...I do love you Bella...so fucking much...and thats all that matters...'

I sighed and leaned the top of my head against his chest, looking down at his feet.

'I'm sorry my hormones hate you'

He chuckled.

'It's okay...so long as _you_ still love me'

'I do Edward...I love you' I lifted my head and placed a swift kiss on his lips, before pulling back and scrunching my eyebrows.

'What?' he asked, a little hesitantly.

'Did you really go have a wank?'

He laughed.

'No, I just said that to annoy you' he winked.

I scowled at him and pointed to my bag...instructing him to pick it up, before turning and waddling back up the stairs.

'God your arse has got massive' Edward commented from behind me.

'Don't make me slap you Edward' I snapped and then gasped, stopping midstep.

'What now?' He asked as he stopped on the step behind me.

I turned slowly to face him.

Even though he was a step lower than me we were about the same height.

'I slapped you' I mouthed.

Edward shrugged.

'I'm sorry baby' I placed my palm carefully on the cheek where I'd hit him.

'It's fine' he smiled. 'I know you didn't mean it'

'It's not fine...' I shook my head. '...remember how angry I was when Charlie hit you at christmas...god I'm such a hippocrit!' I sobbed dramatically.

'Hippo being the operative word' Edward sniggered.

My hand fell from his cheek as I glowered at him.

'I take it all back...you totally deserved it' I snapped, continuing up the stairs as Edward followed chuckling to himself.

XxX

Over the next few weeks my mood swings worsened, with poor Edward feeling the full force.

He'd finally given in to my pestering for sex, but I pretty much shouted at him for the entire duration and I've no doubt it was the worst experience of his life.

We hadn't tried that again.

I was two weeks away from my due date and honestly? I was shitting myself.

Alice had insisted I pack my bags ready to take to hospital, telling me the whole fucking time that 'it could happen anytime now Bella' and 'you need to be prepared'.

I may have told her to fuck off.

Right now we were in Edward's car, driving back to school to pick up our results. Pretty much everyone had suggested I stay at home and rest, that the long journey wouldnt be good for me. But of course...I knew best and had insisted on going.

I was amazingly uncomfortable and I made sure everyone knew it.

'Fuck...this car is so small!' I moaned, twisting and putting a leg up on Edward's lap.

'Bella! Don't be fucking stupid!' he scolded, pushing my leg gently off him.

I scowled at him and huffed, as I tried to find a comfortable position.

'Ohhh Jasper!' I whined.

'What?' I saw him shoot Alice a worried look.

'Such a pussy' I muttered and Edward chuckled. 'Swap seats with me' I demanded, trying to turn in my seat to give him the evil eye.

'Erm...' he looked towards Alice again who was sitting with her legs up on his lap.

'Edward stop the car'

'Ohh fucksake...again?' he moaned.

'Yes' I snapped.

'Why the fuck did I let you come?' he barked as he pulled the car sharply to the side of the road.

I pulled a face at him as I climbed very ungracefully out of the car and yanked open the back door, ordering Jasper from his seat.

He seemed reluctant as Alice clung onto him and told me to stop being so fuggen bossy but he soon hurried from Alice's grasp when I narrowed my eyes at him

I slid heavily into the car next to Alice who was now sulking with her arms crossed over her chest.

I rolled my eyes.

Three hours, seven bathroom stops and fourteen more seat changes we finally arrived at our last stop.

We'd already been to Edward's school so he and Jasper could pick up their results, so now it was just me and Alice.

I'd succesfully managed to piss off everyone so when we stopped, Edward had barely switched the engine off before they all rushed from the car.

'Fine, fuck off then' I grumbled, waddling behind them as they hurried off.

I caught up with them in the lunchhall where the results were being handed out

I grabbed mine and left the room quickly to avoid the stares I was garnering from everyone in the room.

I found a bench outside to sit and read them.

I smiled when I looked over them and realised I hadn't done as bad as I thought I would.

'Bella'

I looked up at the sound of my name.

'Bella...hey' It was Peter.

'Oh hi' I smiled tightly as I tried to get up.

Peter's smile dissapeared when he noticed my massive belly.

'Oh'

I narrowed my eyes at him.

'Oh? What?' I snapped.

'I didn't know you were...erm...' he pointed at my stomach.

'Pregnant?'

'Er...yeah' he glanced around him quickly.

'So?' I glared.

'Nothing...' he shrugged. 'I...I've gotta go' he mumbled.

'Pathetic' I rolled my eyes.

'Says you' he shot back.

'Excuse me?' I snarled.

'Your the one who's pregnant at nineteen love' he raised an eyebrow cockily.

'And what's that supposed to mean?'

'Well I'd say that means your the pathetic one here' he smirked nastily.

'You don't wanna start with me Peter!' I shouted.

'What you gonna do fatty?' he laughed sarcastically.

I raised an eyebrow slowly as I growled.

I reached out and pushed him as hard as I could.

He stumbled back a little, before lunging towards me.

He never reached me though because Edward's fist collided with his nose, forcing him to the floor.

'She's fucking pregnant, asshole!' he growled, spitting at Peter.

'Fuck you!' Peter shouted, cupping a hand to his face. 'You've broke my fucking nose!'

'Your lucky it wasnt a lot more' Edward barked.

I shot Peter one more glare before stomp/waddling back towards the parking lot

Edward stormed past me a few moments later.

He was waiting for me at the car, his arms folded across his chest and looking pissed as hell when I arrived puffing and panting ten minutes later.

'What's wrong with you?' I asked as I leaned against the car, wiping the sweat from my brow very unattractively.

'What is wrong with you more like!' he snapped.

'What?'

'What is wrong with you Bella? Your nearly nine fucking months pregnant and your going round picking fights with people!'

'He started it!' I defended myself childishly.

Edward shook his head at me.

'Your such an idiot!'

'Fuck you!' I shouted.

'Just get in the fucking car Bella' he ordered.

'No!' I refused.

'Bella, fuck sakes your really pissing me off today!' he growled.

'Well maybe if you weren't such a douc...ahhh!' I stopped mid-sentance, crying out as a sharp pain shot through my stomach.

'Bella?' Edward rushed over as I doubled over.

'Fuck!' I gasped, holding my stomach.

'What's wrong? Are you okay?' he asked anxiously as he rubbed my back.

'I..it's gone now...' I straightened up slowly as Alice and Jasper arrived, asking what was wrong.

'Are you sure baby?' Edward asked, worriedly.

I nodded.

'Yeah...I thi...shiiiiit!'

I grabbed Edwards hand as it happened again.

'Shit! What's happening?'

'How the fuck do I know!' I snapped.

'Alice?' Edward asked his sister.

'I dont know...but I think we need to get her to hospital'

'Ahhhh!' I cried as another pain shot through me.

'Shhh, its okay baby...' Edward shot panicked looks at Alice and Jasper.

'Edward...maybe somethings wrong' I whispered, grasping at his jacket as I panted through the pain. 'What if something's wrong with the baby'

'Alice...call mom!' Edward shouted, as he tried to support me as I leaned all my weight on him.

Alice fumbled in her bag for her cell.

I could vaguely hear her shrieking into the phone as Edward tried to get me into the car.

'Fucck!' I hissed as the pain clenched in my belly again, but lasted a lot fucking longer.

'Edward...I'm scared' I sobbed.

'I'm here Bella! You don't need to be scared baby! I'm here' he promised as he carefully lowered me into my seat and kissed me chastely.

He stepped back and spoke to Alice over the hood of the car.

Suddenly a warm sensation crept along the top of my thighs and down my legs.

I looked down and noticed a massive wet patch on my jeans.

'Edwarrrrrrd!' I cried, yanking on his sleeve.

'Yeah?' he bent down and gasped as he noticed my damp trousers.

'Have I? Have I just peed myself?' I wailed, burying my head into my hands, embarrassed as fuck.

'No Bella'

I looked up at the sound of Alice's voice.

'You're water's have broken!'

* * *

**Cliffy alert! :P**

**I'll try not to keep you too long, but you know...REVIEWS always motivate me! ;)**

**So...please let me know what you think...or I'll set crazy pregnant Bella on you! :P **

**Until next time! **

**Keep reading! **

**X**


	18. Chapter 18

**So...heyy...remember me? ;) **

**Yeah, I'm still alive. **

**First of all, I want to say how very sorry I am that it's taken me this long to update! **

**Especially on a cliffhanger!**

**But I had a serious case of lack of inspiration! **

**Anyways here it is...finally! **

**And it is quite a long one. (I'm secretly hoping it makes up for it a little bit) ;)**

**Hope you enjoy it! You've waited long enough. **

**Disclaimer: Sm owns all twilightness.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

'What?' I screeched.

'Your waters have broken, your in labour Bella' Alice informed me delighted, a massive grin on her face.

Fucking dick.

'Shit' Edward mumbled, looking like he actually _might_ shit himself.

'Your joking right?' I whispered as my hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

'Not at all' Alice beamed, clapping her hands excitedly.

I glared at her.

'Ohhh, fuck!' I tensed as another wave of pain crashed across me.

Edward glanced down at me, worry etched on his face.

'What do we do?' he asked Alice, trying hard to keep his cool, but I could see how his jaw clenched and his lip twitched.

'Get her to the nearest hospital!'

Edward nodded and turned back to me. He grabbed my legs and clumsily tried to help me twist round so I was sitting front ways, but he kept banging his head and trapping my feet between his legs.

'Let me do it myself Edward!' I snapped, pushing him away.

He nodded and rushed round the car, yanking a hand through his hair. He slipped in the drivers side, quickly switching on the engine and pulling out.

'Edward! Wait!'

He snapped his head towards me as he stamped his foot on the brake, stopping the car abruptly.

'What? What is it? Is there more pain?' He asked panicked.

'No' I shook my head. 'You left Alice and Jasper behind dickhead' I pointed my thumb over my shoulder.

He swore as he smacked his palm to his forehead and was about to reverse when the back door swung open and there stood a red-faced, panting Alice.

'What the fuck Edward?' she glared as she clambered into the car, Jasper close behind her.

As soon as Jasper had shut the door, Edward put his foot down and bolted out of the parking lot.

'Fuck Edward, slow down!' I demanded as he shot round a corner, and I head butted the window. 'Christ!'

He ignored me.

Alice tutted and leant forward, grabbing my arm.

'How you doing babe?' she asked.

'How the fuck do you think?' I snapped as another contraction pierced my stomach. 'Arghhh' I grabbed her hand from my arm and squeezed my way through the pain.

'Okaaay' she spoke through clenched teeth when I loosened my grip. 'Think you broke my hand' she muttered, extracting her hand quickly from mine.

She stayed behind me, keeping her hands safely out of my reach, as she told me to breathe.

'Just stay calm and breathe in and out slowly and deeply' she instructed and then proceeded to breathe in and out _slowly and fucking deeply_ down my ear.

'Go away!' I cautioned, when she grasped my head and started moving it from side to side.

'It's good for you, its a relaxing massage' she insisted as she squeezed my skull.

'Edward!' I shouted.

'What?' he replied in a high pitched voice, his head shooting towards me.

'Watch the road!' I demanded. 'And get your sister off my scalp'

'Alice! Leave her the fuck alone' Edward ordered.

Alice shushed him and carried on, telling us both to just relax, however she soon relented when Edward shot her a warning glare.

'Fine!' she sulked, throwing herself back into her seat and crossing her arms over her chest, muttering under her breath.

Thirty minutes, and approximately ten contractions later, we were still no closer to finding a hospital, in fact I was sure we were probably further from a hospital than we had ever been in our entire lives.

Edward had somehow managed to drive us down a completely deserted country lane and I was getting more frantic by the second.

'Where the fuck are we?' I asked, a little hysterically.

'I don't know Bella, okay! I know about as much as you do right now' he shouted back, just as hysterically. 'Fucking piece of shit navigation system!' He punched the little machine that sat on the dashboard and sighed angrily.

I was about to yell at him some more, when I felt my stomach tighten and knew another contraction was brewing. This one however, was much worse than any of the others, the pain so intense that it made me want to throw up...

'Edward pull over!' I screeched, throwing my hand to my mouth.

'Why?' he questioned.

I leant over and grabbed his shirt in my fist. 'I swear to god Edward, if you don't pull over right now, I will rip your fucking balls off and feed them to my dog!'

He frowned. 'You don't have a dog Bella'

I growled and pulled his shirt tighter.

'Fine!' he surrendered, pulling the car sharply to the side of the road.

As soon as the Volvo came to a stop I opened the door and vomited on the side walk.

'Urghhh' I groaned, wiping my mouth.

'Ohh shit, Bella are you alright?' Edward gasped, leaning over and grabbing a bottle of water from the drawer in the dash. He got out of the car and jogged round to my side. Crouching in front of me, he passed me the bottle and rubbed my back as I took a swig and washed out my mouth.

'I've been better, actually' I said with maybe a touch of sarcasm.

Edward sighed and stood up. He rubbed his chin as he did a three sixty degree turn, taking in his surroundings.

'Any ideas where we are Edward mate?' Jasper asked as he climbed out of the car and stood next to Edward.

'Not a fucking clue' Edward shook his head, and tugged at his hair.

'Well are we _anywhere_ near _any_ type of hospital?' Alice butted in from the back seat.

'I don't _know_!' Edward groaned.

I watched as he closed his eyes and ran two fingers across his eyebrow, sighing heavily.

I reached out to touch his hand, but as I leant over my bump towards him, I flinched.

'Edward...' I whimpered, clutching my stomach.

'Baby?' He turned quickly, kneeling in front of me and grabbing my face in his hands. 'What's wrong? Are you okay?'

'I think...I don't...' I panted through the agony.

'It's okay, just breathe baby, stay calm' he encouraged, offering me his hand.

I took it and squeezed hard as a tear slid down my cheek.

'It hurts so much Edward' I whispered.

'I know baby, I know' he soothed urgently.

Suddenly, the urge to push overwhelmed me and when I realised what that meant, I could hardly breathe as I started to panic.

'Edward...I...fuck...I can't breathe!' I panicked, trying to stand up.

'Bella! Calm down...remember deep breaths!' Alice injected climbing out of the car and trying to shove Edward out of the way.

'Fuck off Alice!' He barked, remaining crouched in front of me.

'I'm just trying to help' she pouted.

'Hey baby, why don't you phone your Mom or Carlisle and try to get some directions' Jasper suggested softly, handing her his cell and guiding her gently away from the car.

'How the fuck does he _do_ that?' Edward wondered out loud.

'Edward!' I growled.

'Sorry' he shook his head and turned back to me.

'I need to get up!' I told him, holding my hands out for him to pull me up.

'I don't know Bella, I think you should maybe stay seated for now baby' he suggested with a small smile.

'Fuck you then!' I snapped, trying to stand up by myself.

Edward sighed, stood up and slipped an arm around my waist. 'Please just be careful' he begged as he slowly helped me to stand.

'Arghh' I cried, automatically bending at the waist as my stomach clenched.

'See you stubborn bitch! Sit down!' Edward ordered, keeping a hold on my elbow as he opened the back door of the Volvo and demanded I lay down.

I did as he said and rubbed my bump as I shut my eyes tightly and bit my lip, moaning through the pain and trying like fuck to pretend that I really didn't need to push just _yet_.

Edward sat at my feet, in between my legs, one hand was tangled in his hair, the other was placed gently on my stomach.

'How far apart are the contractions?' I heard Jasper quietly ask Edward from somewhere beyond my knees.

'I'd say about two minutes or so...' Edward answered, glancing quickly at me.

There was a pause before Jasper spoke again. I realised he was on the phone.

'Carlisle wants to know if she has any urges to push?' he asked.

Edward replayed the question to me and I answered by bursting into tears.

'Ohh baby, it's okay...its all going to be okay!' He promised, but I saw the petrified look on his face when he nodded slowly to Jasper, eyes wide as he waited for his dad's response.

I sobbed hysterically as I watched Jasper explain everything to Carlisle. He spoke for a few seconds then simply nodded, listened for a few minutes and nodded once more before saying thanks and hanging up.

'So?' Edward asked, finding my hand and giving it a squeeze.

Jasper calmly put his cellphone back in his pocket before taking a deep breath.

'Spit it out Jasper!' I hissed.

'Well, basically, Carlisle said...thaaat...by the sounds of it...' he paused and rubbed the back of his neck. '...the baby is well...the babyisalreadyonthewayandthere'snotimetogettoahospital...so...'

'...I'm having my baby right here?' I interrupted, bursting into tears all over again.

'Your sure?' Edward asked, to which Jasper simply nodded. 'Shit'

'Ohhh godddddd' I cried slash moaned as a contraction gripped my whole body and the urge to push became so unbearable that I had no choice but to relent. 'Ungggggg'

'Fuck, Bella are you okay?' Edward asked, frantic, offering me his hand to squeeze.

'Stop fucking asking me if I'm okay!' I growled through clenched teeth. 'I'm not okay! I'm not fucking okay Edward!'

'I'm sorry...shit...I...'

'Just go away! This is all _your_ fault!' I shouted, pushing him away.

He looked hurt as he took a step back. 'Okay okay, but what can I do Bella, just tell me what I can do to help' he whispered urgently.

'Get Alice! Please I need Alice!' I begged.

'I'll go' Jasper offered.

'No, it's okay' Edward glanced at me, his eyes sad. 'I'll go'

He jogged away, leaving a petrified looking Jasper alone with me.

'Where the fuck is Alice?' I growled at him.

'I...she...she went for a walk'

'A walk?' I shrieked. 'I'm having a baby and she's gone off for a fucking stroll through the country?'

'I...'

'Ungggggg...'

'Do you...do you want me to...is there anything...' Jasper stammered...looking around him desperately.

'Fuckk! It hurts Jasper!' I panted, gripping the Volvo seats for dear life. 'Where's Edward gone?' I

whispered, my voice cracking as my eyes filled and a tear rolled down onto my cheek.

'He'll be back soon Bella' Jasper assured me patting my knee hesitantly.

'Tell him to hurry.' I pleaded.

'They're now coming Bella, I can see them, there coming as fast as they can' Jasper sighed, probably more relieved for himself than for me.

I heard Alice before I saw her. 'Is she okay?' Bella?'

'Alice!' I sobbed as her head appeared at my feet.

'Hey babe! What's happening?' she winked.

'Oh just having a baby, you know' I smiled, despite myself. 'Where's Edward?' I asked, trying to lift my head.

'Right here baby' he appeared above me, he was sat in the front, leaning over the seat.

A strange relief flooded over me.

'Edward I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!' I cried, reaching for him.

'What the fuck for?' he chuckled, grabbing my hand and squeezing it.

'I love you Edward'

'I love you too' he leant further over the seat and placed a firm kiss on my forehead. He paused by my ear as he pulled back. 'It's gonna be okay baby' he whispered.

I smiled and nodded.

'Ungggg' my smile faltered as the pain returned.

'Edward, do you have a blanket in the boot?' Alice asked as she started unzipping my jeans.

I wanted so much to say some sarcastic comment, the pain however was too unbearable to allow me to think of one so instead I came out with...'Alihmmmmmmmfuckkarghhhungggg'

'Ermm...' Edward murmured as he moved out of view.

He reappeared a few seconds later, holding a picnic blanket.

'Is this okay?' he asked Alice, as he repositioned himself back in the front seat.

'Perfect' Alice grinned, taking it from him and draping it over my knees.

She gripped the waistband of my jeans and was about to pull them down when I shouted.

'Alice wait!'

She paused and looked up in question.

'Jasper!' I pointed behind her, to where her boyfriend was still standing, about to get a wonderful view of my...well..._everything_.

Alice turned and gave him a look.

'Shit sorry!' Jasper apologised, holding his hands up and scurrying around the car.

'Now' Alice returned her attention to me, quickly yanking down my trousers and discarding of them on the road.

She then reached for my underwear.

'Alice!' I squeaked, embarrassed.

She tutted and shook her head, before whipping them down my legs.

I automatically slammed my legs closed, trying to cover myself with the blanket.

'Bella, stop' she gave me a look.

I started to shake my head, but when another contraction started brewing I completely forgot that my best friend was sat looking at my lady garden and simply looked up at Edward. He gave me his

signature crooked grin and I slipped my hand into his.

'Are you having another contraction Bella?' Alice asked and I nodded, squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered. 'Right Edward! Help her concentrate on her breathing. Bella, I'm gonna need you to start pushing!' Alice instructed.

I looked at Edward and he looked at Alice, his eyes wide.

**EPOV**

Shit. Shit. Shit.

**BPOV**

'You can do it Bella' Alice encouraged.

'I'm scared' I whispered.

'I know you are babe, but it's time to get this baby out'

**EPOV**

Fuck, Fuck, fuck!

**BPOV**

I gripped Edward's hand.

**EPOV**

I felt her squeeze my hand and looked down at her face.

She was shitting herself.

_I_ was shitting myself.

This was actually happening.

Bella was having a baby.

Bella was having _my_ baby.

_Our _baby.

Shit. I think I'm about to pass out.

Breathe Edward! Breathe.

'Edward' she whimpered.

I saw a tear escape from the corner of her eye as she gritted her teeth and pushed, like Alice told her to.

I suddenly felt like the worlds biggest asshole.

My girlfriend was having a baby in the middle of nowhere and here I was having my own little panic attack.

'Okay, try to hold it for ten seconds for me Bella' Alice instructed Bella.

'Urghhh, I...can't...' she panted, a sheen of sweat starting to cover her face and neck.

'Yes you can!' I assured her.

'I can't Edward...it hurts...so...much' she wailed.

'Bella, you _can_ do this! I insisted.

'I caaaan't' she shook her head, let out a huge breath and stopped pushing. She started to cry hysterically, insisting she couldn't do it.

'Isabella Swan!'

She looked up at me, her wet eyes wide.

I took her face in my hands, and leant towards her.

'Listen to me! I know you can do this okay, I know you can'

She shook her head. 'I can...'

'Shutup and just listen to me okay!'

She bit her lip and sniffled.

'See I remember this girl in high school, she happened to be a massive bitch...' I winked. '...but she never took shit from anybody...she always gave as good as she got, she certainly put me in my place' I smiled. '...and im not bragging or anything...but I reckon i'm a little bit worse than a tiny baby' I smirked.

She let out a teary laugh.

'Now, are you gonna stop being a bloody wimp and get our baby out of there?'

'Dick' she murmured with a small smile.

I kissed her lips twice and, still holding her face in my hands I leant back a little bit and cocked an eyebrow.

She closed her eyes and nodded slightly.

'Let's do this!' I kissed her once more before letting go of her face.

'Okay' she sighed and gave Alice a weak thumbs up.

**BPOV**

'Right, when you get your next contraction Bella, I want you to push as hard as you can for as long as you can' Alice commanded after I'd been pushing for ten minutes or so.

'Since when were you a fucking nurse?' I panted, getting a little bit tired and irritated.

'Shhh' she waved me off as she looked under my blanket.

'Fuckkkkkkkkkhmmmm' I groaned, preparing myself to push again.

'Ready?' Alice asked.

'Unggggg I guess' I reaffirmed my grip on Edwards hand, and he gave it a squeeze as I started to push once again.

'Arggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...'

'Come on, just a little bit longer Bella'

'Uhh! How much longer?' I asked through clenched teeth.

'Just hold it a few more seconds Bella, that's it, three, two, one and breathe'

'Phewww' I gasped for breath as I let myself relax, only to get annoyed when I felt another contraction almost straight away. 'Urghh, enough! Just get the bloody baby out! I can't take much more Edward...I can't' I sighed, as tears overflowed.

'Just a few more pushes Bella, that's all...ready? Deep breath...and push' Alice was really starting to piss me off.

'Pleeeaseeee' I cried out, desperately trying to get some air into my lungs.

Edward wiped my forehead with some tissue, but it made no difference, my whole body was on fire, I was sweating more than I ever had in my life. My clothes were damp and my hair was soaking.

'I'm so hot' I whined, clawing at my sweater.

'Just a few more minutes baby, it'll all be over soon' Edward assured, looking to Alice for back up.

'He's right Bella, just a couple more minutes, I promise'

'Fuck you Alice! You've been saying that for the last hour! Stop lying to me!'

'Right calm down Bella! Just breathe for a few seconds, and then when your ready give me the biggest fucking push you can manage!'

I closed my eyes and rubbed my stomach as my lip trembled and I tried to keep it together.

'Come on baby, mommy's had enough now, are you gonna come out so me and daddy can meet you?' I whispered towards my bump.

Edward placed a hand on top of mine.

And at that moment it hit me. In a matter of moments I was going to give birth. Me and Edward were gonna have a baby.

**EPOV**

As I stared at my hand on top of hers, and watched her talk to her bump it hit me.

In a matter of moments Bella was going to give birth to our baby.

And our lives were going to change forever.

**BPOV**

As soon as Edward placed his hand on top of mine, my stomach fluttered and I knew this was it.

I prepared myself.

I propped my knees up and took both of Edward's hands in mine. I looked at him and he looked back down at me. At that moment it was like everything stopped and it was just me and Edward in the whole world.

'I love you' I whispered.

'I love you too baby' he leant down and kissed me. I sighed into his mouth. 'Everything's gonna be okay Bella, I promise'

I pulled back and closed my eyes.

When I opened them, everything was manic again. Alice was shouting at me to push as hard as I could, Edward was breathing almost as hard as I was and Jasper was talking to someone on the phone.

_Lets go baby._

I took in the biggest breath my lungs would take, squeezed Edward's hands and pushed down as hard as I possibly could.

'Unnrrrrrrrrrrrrggggggggggg'

'That's it Bella, keep going, keep it going' Alice encouraged.

'Urghhh fuckkkkkkkkk!' I groaned as the pain increased an unbearable amount and I faltered. I almost stopped pushing, the pain was so fucking intense, but then Alice called out.

'I can see the head Bella! Keep going!' she shrieked.

'Really?' I gasped.

Alice nodded excitedly.

Edward gave me a look and I knew exactly what he wanted.

'Okay' I whispered.

He kept hold of my hands, but leant across the passenger seat and his head dissapeared beyond the blanket.

'Holy shittttttttt! Why does it hurt so much?' I screamed.

'I can see the head baby, it's so amazing! Your doing so well Bella, just a little bit longer now' Edward announced, he popped his head back up, a massive grin on his face. 'Just one more big push Bella, and it'll all be over'

I gritted my teeth and pushed with all I had.

The pain became overwhelming for a few more seconds and then suddenly...it was gone. At first I thought I'd passed out.

But then something magical happened. A high pitched crying filled the car and I broke down as relief flooded me.

'You've done it baby! You've done it!' Edward shouted joyfully.

'Edward, pass me your sweater' Alice called from behind the blanket and he complied.

Suddenly Alice appeared above the blanket with Edwards jumper in her arms. 'Bella...it's a baby girl!' she squeaked, leaning over and placing the bundle in my arms. 'Well done babe!'

As soon as she was placed on my chest, she stopped screaming and started gurgling softly. I looked down at the baby in my arms and suddenly everything seemed right with the world. All the pain i'd just gone through was completely forgotten and though I was still crying, they were now happy tears.

'Ohh she's so beautiful' I wept.

'Just like her mom' Edward whispered.

I looked up at him. His eyes were glistening and a tear was sliding down his cheek.

'I'll leave you three alone' Alice whispered. She squeezed my knee before slipping quietly out of the car.

'Amazing' I sighed as I ran a finger lightly along my baby's hair.

'_You_ are amazing Bella' Edward grinned, leaning forward and kissing my forehead. He then placed the softest of kisses on his daughter's head. 'I love you so much Isabella'

'I love you too Edward!' I grinned, leaning my forehead against his as we both looked down at our baby. 'And you...I love you very very much' I whispered to the tiny person in my arms.

'You know, she needs a name' Edward pointed out.

'I have a couple of ideas' I admitted.

'Oh yeah?' he smiled.

'Well, I was thinking one of our mom's names...but then I thought that's never gonna be fair...so I came up with...maybe...Renesmee...Renee and Esme?'

Edward seemed to think about it for a minute.

'You hate it?'

'Not at all...I think...it's absoloutely perfect' He grinned. 'Renesmee'

'Suits her don't you think' I smiled down at her. 'Does Daddy want to hold Renesmee?'

'More than anything'

I carefully shifted so I was somewhat upright and gently patted the space next to me.

Edward quickly slipped out of the front and slid in beside me.

I gently passed him the baby and smiled as he rocked her slowly in his arms. I leaned against his shoulder as he softly hummed a lullaby.

'I'm tired' I yawned.

'I'm not surprised' Edward chuckled.

I glanced down at Renesmee and smiled.

It didn't matter if I was tired. It didnt matter that I was already starting to ache, it didn't matter that we needed to find a hospital. None of it mattered anymore.

Because Renesmee was finally here.

And she was perfect.

I looked up at Edward, and couldnt help but grin as I watched him, watch her.

I sighed happily and closed my eyes.

'Perfect' I whispered.

* * *

**Awwww! How cute!**

**I'm sure that's not how Bella or Edward planned for Renesmee to be born but I thought they needed a little bit of drama. ;)**

**Once again I am really sorry that it's taken me so long to get this out, but I had a serious case of lack of inspiration.**

**But anyways I got there in the end!**

**I hope you enjoyed it and it was worth the wait.**

**Please leave me a REVIEW and let me know if the birth was as good as you expected or even just to let me know your still interested in this story.**

**Once again really sorry! I will try not to keep you waiting too long for the next chap ;)**

**Keep reading!**

**x**


End file.
